Hyperdimension Neptunia: Legacy of Neptune
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Zoey, Neptune and their friends must unite to rescue magical girls and save the universe from the evil Aforie in the first ever and ultimate HDN/Mew Mew Power AKA Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover.
1. Prologue Part1

Neptune: Okay peeps: I, the cheerful Neptune, will do this cool-tastic disclaimer! A-thank you, a-thank you... Musashi the Master does not, I repeat, does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, Mew Mew Power, Real Bout High School, Rosario Plus Vampire, Magical Lyrica Naonoha, Koi Koi 7,Girls Bravo, and any other anime featured in this fic! Oh, and he especially does not own dear little old me; I'm my own gal, bubs! Now, on with the show!

**Prologue: Part 1 of 3: Recipe for Disaster**

**_Ryuusei no Bifrost_**

Sailor Moon panted heavily; looking around, she confirmed that her fellow Sailor Scouts (all 7 of them, though excluding Mini-Moon) were unconscious. To add to her qualms, a few other Magical girls were downed as well.

**Musashi the Master presents…**

Two days prior, an evil woman shrouded in mystery appeared from the depths of the unknown. Her first course of action was to send out a message to a variety of Magical girls, stating rather boldly that she would rule the universe. With it, she issued a deadly ultimatum: the girls were to fight her, lest the universe would be hers. Hesitant, but still outright heroic, the chosen magical girls accepted the challenge, but when they first saw their opponent, it was clear that this would certainly be no easy task.

**An epic crossover… featuring...**

Their opponent, an enigmatic devil of unkown origin, emitted high amounts of dark energy, causing the women to fight her. Unfortunately, in a disturbing twist, they were losing quite badly. The Sailor Scouts always won a fight against evil, but right now, this evil woman, with all of her disturbing might, was prying for the victory in the end.

**Real Bout High School…**

Sailor Moon glared at the foe. She was a woman who sported blue skin that would put Hiso-kou of Darkstalkers to shame. She wore a black hat with a purple rose on it, along with black clothing that almost revealed her cleavage. To put it bluntly, she was pure evil.

**Girls Bravo…**

The woman smirked menacingly, and she raised her hand to the heavens. A dark energy ball appeared above her, and it grew nearly four times the size of its owner. With an evil laugh, the woman hurled it at Sailor Moon.

**Koi Koi 7…**

"Watch out!" Cure White shouted at the top of her lungs, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way just in time. The noise was deafening, but not as bad as the explosion followed by a huge scream.

**Rosario Plus Vampire…**

"Cure White!" Sailor Moon got up and looked to the explosion where she once stood. In a newly formed crater lay two figures… A short blonde-haired girl in black attire was leaning down, caressing a girl with long dark hair that had become disheveled and messy. Her bright white clothes tattered and torn…

**Magical Lyrical Nanoha…**

"Get out of here!" Sailor Moon called out.

**Inuyasha…**

The woman laughed like the twisted ham she was. "My my, is this the best the magical girls of this world has to offer? How pathetic!" She smirked, a sense of judgmental fiendery found on her lips.

**Naruto…**

Cure Black glared at the woman, an all-consuming anger in her eyes. "Why are you doing this!?" she shouted as she charged at the woman. The woman let out a guffaw as she grabbed Cure Black by telekinesis.

**Yu Yu Hakusho…**

"You want to know why I'm doing this? Simple; I need magic, the most powerful source of energy in the universe. Oh, and guess what? A few of you girls have just what I desire! I'm searching for the Ultimate Magic, and once I have that, the universe will be under my foot!"

**Ruruorni Kenshin…**

The woman grinned like the twisted evil witch she was as she punched Cure Black three times with such force; the poor Magical Girl immediately fell into unconsciousness. She was then thrown to the ground, cast aside like roadkill.

**Love Hina…**

Sailor Moon was about to get on her feet and attempt to launch her ultimate attack at this evil beast, but the blue-skinned woman noticed the dazed warrior and quickly warped in front of her.

**Haruhi Suzumiya…**

"I won't let you get away with this! In the name of the moon, I will-"

**Galaxy Angel…**

"…punish you. Yeah yeah, I heard you utter the same crap while you fought those weaklings who also wanted to rule the universe; you should really invest more time in coming up with better lines… Hehehe, pardon my inappropriate tone, but look at you now! The great Sailor Moon, kneeling before me… Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" The woman grinned dastardly as she blasted Sailor Moon to the floor.

**Pokemon…**

How in the world could it have all come to this? How, in the great skies above, can our beloved heroes fall to this travesty of a woman? Can it truly be reality, or are we dreaming the worst manifestation the world has ever known? Oh, this is certainly not working out in anyone's best interests...

**Digimon…**

Sailor Moon weakly got up as the woman warped in front of her again. "And now… the moment I have been waiting for!" The woman laughed as she grabbed Sailor Moon's head and lifted her up in the air, dark energy appearing around the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

**Kampfer…**

Sailor Moon screamed in agony as her magic was drained by this evil demon. After a few agonizing minutes, the dark energy vanished, and the woman let go of Sailor Moon; the defeated girl slumped to the ground like a doll.

**Infinite Strafos…**

The woman sniggered to herself, followed by a hammy chuckle, and then a more evil laugh... It's, er, kind of her schtick.

**Queen's Blade…**

"Such magic! Soon, Gaminidustri and the entire universe will be mine! I must have the Ultimate Magic! I must find the five chosen ones who have it! It shall soon be mine!"

**And finally, a gaggle of Magical Girls…**

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Legacy of Neptune**

** Engage!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue: Part 2 of 3: The Ones Who Hold the Ultimate Magic: We Will Fight For What's Right**

"Bye, Mom! I'm heading off to work with my friends!" Zoey Hanson called out cheerfully as she stepped out from her home.

The reddish-pink haired girl wore a snazzy pink jacket with a yellow long sleeve shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes with kittens on it. Those shoes, in particular, are one of the types that can transform into rollar skates… Yeah, you know the ones.

"Okay!" Zoey grinned as she attached the wheels to the shoes and began to- you guessed it- skate. "Time to head to Café Mew Mew!" She had been prepared for this day; it was the third anniversary of Café Mew Mew's grand opening, and she forced herself to wake up exceptionally early… Ah, lovely dedication; I wonder why youth these days lack any such thing?

The others Mew Mews, as you can imagine, also went to Café Mew Mew.

Zoey closed her eyes and smiled, not paying attention to the road. Fortunate, there had been no Cyniclon or Predisite attacks for a whole month; that's a milestone!

"Everything's so calm today. That pervert Dren and his goons haven't attacked Earth for a while. Sure, there are other monsters that attack the world, but luckily, we're not the only magical girls on duty!" She exposited to the air, galloping down the road at a pleasant pace. Then, out of nowhere, she bumped into someone.

It didn't take much to startle Zoey. "Ahhhhh!" her eyes shot open as she was thrown to the ground. She rubbed her head and got up, wondering what in the world happened. When her vision regained orientation, she saw a red haired girl wearing a white shirt, black pants, and red shoes… Oh, and she also has a wooden sword on her hip.

The mysterious woman turned to the young Mew. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you klutz!" She growled. She was seriously… serious.

The heroine noticed the ferocity in her voice, thus causing her to apologize profusely. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Zoey bowed in apology. She awkwardly stepped back a little.

That was when the mysterious girl caught sight of a looming object."Huh?" The red-haired girl gasped at the truck heading right towards Zoey. "Watch out!"

Zoey turned around and suddenly grew pale. The truck was speeding on down the road, and even if the bad driver managed to see her, it was far too late to press down on the brakes. Zoey knew that she couldn't use her cat-like reflexes in front of this girl, but before she could even say her prayers, a pink blur appeared and managed to get her out of harms way.

_'Am… Am I alive?'_ Zoey thought as she opened her eyes, now laying eyes on a pink haired woman with quite the beautiful body. Miss Pretty Lady wore a green schoolgirl's uniform, with a rosary attached to a choker around her neck.

"That was a close one, Moka!" A boy shouted, running up to the savior. Much like the girl, he wore a green male school uniform with brown pants. With just a glance, it is easy to tell that they were clearly about the same age.

Moka put Zoey down. "T-Thanks." Zoey smiled meekly. It certainly wasn't everyday that someone actually saved _her _tail.

"Don't mention it. Next time be more careful." Moka smiled, placing a hand on her hip. What a peculiar girl, eh?

With a bow, Zoey smiled at her savior, and quickly checked her watch. Once she saw the beautiful workmanship of the clock hand spelling doom for her, she quickly panicked... Er, in other words… "Oh no, Look at the time! Later!" The girl waved as she quickly ran away from the strange girl and boy. As diligent as a cat, she skated as fast as she could to Café Mew Mew.

The red-haired girl watched Zoey skate off. "What a nice kid…"

…

**_10 minutes later, she finally arrived at Café Mew Mew._**

"Whew! Made it!" Zoey sighed in relief. It would take more than a simple encounter with a truck to slow her down!

Mini Mew popped out from a doorway. "You sure did, Zoey!" He said happily.

"Thanks, Mini Mew." Zoey smiled at her friend.

Much like how Mini Mew did, Zoey soon encountered plenty of greetings from every direction. "Zoey!" A bountiful shout was heard. She turned to see her friends and fellow Mew Mews walking up to her.

Corina wore her standard blue rich girl clothes and black shoes; Bridget wore her yellow short sleeve shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes; Kikki wore her standard yellow Chinese clothes and shoes; and Renee wore her purple shirt and black shorts and shoes.

"Glad you're on time, Zoey." Corina smirked; snobbish as usual.

"Thanks Corina. I sure don't want to miss the 3rd anniversary of Café Mew Mew's grand opening." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome!" Kikki smiled cheerfully, a slight chuckle escaping her already cute face.

"But it's odd to celebrate during this crisis…" Bridget looked at her friends with the most serious of looks she could actually pull off.

"What do you mean, Bridget?" Mini Mew asked confusedly, though it was hard to tell, given no expressions and all.

"Didn't you hear the news? A few Magical girls were missing 2 days ago…" Renee told him.

Zoey, who was apparently drinking some water from a random cup, immediately spat out the contents from her mouth. "You serious?"

Bridget looked worried."Yeah… Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts; Wedding Peach and the Love Angels; Cure White and Cure Black; Nurse Angel Ririka… they were among the missing. Something must have happened to them."

Kikki pounded her fist in her palm. "Could the Cyniclons be behind this?"

"No, the Cyniclons haven't heard about those Magical girls, yet they were well kno-… Hm?" Renee quickly interrupted herself after hearing a strange noise. Her body grew tense, and she instinctively entered a battle stance.

"What's wrong, Renee…?" Corina followed suit as she felt what her idol was also feeling. The rest of the Mew Mews did the same and narrowed their eyes on some trees. Suddenly, eight teenage girls, some slightly older than our five heroines, dropped down in front of them. They wore… sailor fukus?

This sudden entrance made Kikki suspiciously drool. "No way… It's the Sailor Scouts!"

"C-Can we help you?" Bridget asked uneasily. The Sailor Scouts got out their weapons in response.

The leader of the Sailor Scouts, the grand woman who ended up falling to the dark lady of the last chapter, looked at our Heroines with a strange gaze. "I am Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts…" Nothing about the simple phrase sounded correct. The cold glares the Mew Mews were receiving were considerable.

Without taking a breath, Sailor Moon continued. "Zoey Hanson… Corina Bucksworth… Bridget Verdant… Kikki Benjamin… Renee Roberts… Or should I say, the Mew Mews… We have come to take away your magic."

The Mew Mews gasped in shock. "H-How do you know who we are?" Zoey gulped.

Her rich-yet-loyal friend nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Isn't there a rule or something to keep the magical girls' secret identities, well, a secret till you figure it out?" Corina did not like this one bit.

Sailor Moon smirked. "That doesn't matter. Our Mistress has told us that you five hold the Ultimate Magic, a magic considered to be the most powerful in the universe."

Renee raised an eyebrow. "And who is this Mistress?" She attempted to get her hand on her Power Pendant. Suddenly, two of the Sailors let out their attacks and almost hit our favorite half-animal heroines.

"Whoa! That was close!" Kikki gawked as the Mew Mews begin to transform into their Mew forms.

_'You must free them from her spell…'_

A voice ringed in Zoey's head. "W-Who's there?"

_'I will tell you later… Right now, she must not be allowed to have your Ultimate Magic.'_

Mars launched a Mars Flame Sniper at Bridget; she put up a water barrier around her and blocked the attack.

"Why are you doing this! I thought you fight for justice and love!" Bridget demanded.

The Scouts responded with more attacks, and the Mew Mews swiftly dodged them. But the Scouts didn't cease firing.

Saturn managed to rush at Renee, catching her by surprise, and whammed her with her Glaive. "Renee!" Corina cried as Uranus rammed into her and punched her into the ground.

Kikki dodged every swipe from Saturn's glaive.

Bridget put up her water barrier and blocked most of the Scouts' attacks.

_'This is bad! The Sailor Scouts outnumber us 9 to 5! If only someone would help us!'_ Zoey thought despairingly before she was knocked to the ground by Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon… Heheh…" Sailor Moon smirked. "Once our Mistress absorbs the magic of you and all of your friends' magic, you will just be normal girls, powerless to stop our Mistress from ruling the universe! Now for the curtain call…" Sailor Moon was about to unleash her attack on Zoey.

_'I guess… this is it… Stripped of my powers while some unknown enemy takes over the universe… And I will probably die too… Elliot… I…I…'_

"Oh no you don't!" A voice called out, right as a red blur hit Sailor Moon. The possessed girl tumbled to the ground.

Suddenly, a pink blur unleashed an earthquake attack on the Scouts. It was a bold move, but it was fortunately effective in the end, with the Sailor Scouts being thrown off their victims.

"What on earth?" Corina muttered as she got up. Renee also stood and turned around to see a red haired girl helping Zoey up.

Zoey opened her eyes. "I'm… still alive?"

The girl looked down at the fallen Mew. "Hey, are you alright?"

Zoey's eyes widened. "You… You're the girl I bumped into from before."

The girl grew perplexed. "Have we met before?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Um… No! We haven't! What's your name?" Zoey asked politely.

Her confusion had finally lifted."Me?" She asked, grinning and giving her a thumbs up. "I'm Ryoko Mitsurgi, the K-Fight Champion of Daimon High!"

As Ryoko was busy introducing herself, another scene was unfolding. "Are you okay?" The pink haired girl from before asked as she helped Kikki up. The young Mew nodded, but due to fatigue, she did not get the chance to ask the looming question: Who was this mysterious vixen?

Luckily, the pink-haired girl knew exactly what Kikki was thinking. "My name is Moka Akashiya." Moka closed her eyes and smiled. As this paticular action was performed, a smaller voice came from behind.

"That was a close one, Moka!" The boy from before commented as he ran up to the two. Déjà vu much?

The woman turned to that familiar voice. "It was no problem, Tsukune." Moka said cheerfully, before facing the Scouts with a cold glare of justice. Ryoko, standing proud and strong, did just the same.

"Why are you attacking those girls?" Ryoko demanded as she unsheathed her wooden sword and pointed it at the Scouts.

Sailor Moon growled. _'They're not supposed to be here… The Mistress will be very unpleased if those normal people interfere with our taking of the Mews' Ultimate Magic!'_

"We have come to take away the Mew Mews' Ultimate Magic for our Mistress. Get in our way and we will destroy you!" Sailor Moon shouted, her fellow Scouts standing beside her, albeit weakly.

This certainly caused quite the stir within our surprise Heroines. "Magic…?" Moka blinked.

"Oh crap!" Ryoko gulped. "Those are magical girls! And that must be the Mew Mews they are attacking! Even with 7 of us, we're still screwed!"

Unexpectedly, as though the air in the room suddenly screeched to a complete halt, a voice rang loud and clear. "And help is on the way to even the odds…." Suddenly, black magic, a lightning bolt, and peculiar long purple hair appeared, attacking the scouts and knocking them back a little.

Everyone was understandably confused. "Huh?" Thank you, Moka.

"Over there!" Tsukune pointed to where the attacks came from. They saw a girl who sported beautiful, long purple hair, wearing a red school uniform to complete her appeareance. Close behind her is another girl with blond hair, who was wearing a white schoolgirl's uniform, and holding a staff with a skull on top. Finally, the third girl had yellow hair tied in ponytails, and she wore red and black clothes that resembled the attire of Xiamou (of Namco X Capcom fame). In her hands is a mighty scythe that reached Café Mew Mew's roof, just to complete the odd image.

All three seemed to be completely amused by all of this. "Magical girls attacking fellow magical girls? Something is amiss in the universe we live in." The purple haired girl stated as the three of them leaped down in front of the heroes.

Getting enough of all the appearances on this special day, Corina tried to simmer down her confusion. "Who are you?" she asked.

The purple haired girl smiled as she brushes her hair in a sexy way. "My name is Miyabi Tsukuyomi of Gokoh Academy High School."

The blond-haired girl with the skull wand pointed her… wand at the Sailor Scouts. "I'm Risa Fukuyama of the Fukuyama Family, and I will not let you harm my idols, the Mew Mews!"

Finally, the pig-tailed blond haired girl swung her scythe carefully, not hitting her two comrades… and she slammed it down hard. "I am Fate Testarossa, another Magical girl, and I will not let other magical girls harm magical girls!"

This certainly took the Mew Mews by surprise. "W-Wow…" Bridget gasped in awe.

Zoey smiled in complete relief; these six people had come to help them, and now the odds were in their favor!

Zoey got up, her fellow Mew Mews and their new comrades standing beside her. "Alright Sailor Scouts! Whoever this Mistress is, she won't get away with whatever she's doing!" With that, she pointed her Rose Bell at the Sailor Scouts, and with a voice that sounded like a war cry, she shouted: "And I will make it my mission to free you from her spell!"


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Prologue Part 3 of 3: Into the world of Gamindustri**

Sailor Moon growled; this was not part of the plan. She and her fellow Scouts were tasked by the Mistress to find the Mew Mews and drain them of their Ultimate Magic, while also taking magic away from other magical girls (if at all possible). But three normal girls… er, well, one was actually Magical… interfered with their plan! They wouldn't stand for this.

"You're outnumbered 10 to 9…" Fate gripped her scythe. "Either tell us why you're attacking the Mew Mews or we'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Risa entered into a battle stance, frowning all the while.

Sailor Moon grimaced. "Guess we have to take it up a notch!" Suddenly, dark energy appeared around the Scouts.

"What on earth?" Miyabi gasped.

"Careful! I sense some dark force at work here." Renee gripped her whip.

"No matter what, we can't lose to them!" Ryoko nodded. The dark energy disappeared and the heroes looked at the Scouts as if they have been buffed up; not physically, but magically.

"Still think the odds are even?" Sailor Moon smirked as they charged. The Mews and their comrades, minus Tsukune, charged back.

Ryoko clashed her wooden sword with Uranus' Space Sword, being locked in a flashy sword fight. Fate jumped in and the two good girls slashed Uranus three times with their weapons, but the possessed Scout unleashed a dark energy blast that caught them off guard.

Uranus unleashed punches and slashes on Ryoko and Fate. Ryoko growled as she wiped some blood from her mouth; she turned to Fate, and the two of them charged at Uranus, who was joined by Neptune, allowing the already flashy fight to continue.

Kikki agilely dodged Mercury's Ice Bubble Blast, while at the same time dodging some kicks from Jupiter. "Man… even with that mysterious dark energy, the Scouts are still tough!" the young Mew said, barely escaping the attacks with her life. Knowing Kikki was in trouble, Risa chanted a spell, and a peculiar symbol appeared on the ground; she slammed the bottom tip of her staff on it. Suddenly, three headless horsemen appeared, and they charged at the two Scouts while one of them went to Kikki's aid and picked her up. Two of the horsemen slashed Mercury and Jupiter, giving them massive damage.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki used her weapons and slammed them into the earth. After the horseman put her down, the attack resulted in an earthquake that hit two of the Scouts for even more damage.

"Did we do it?" Risa asked hopefully. When the dust cleared, two of the Scouts were still standing, bruised and somewhat bloody. Kikki merely panted, still in shock over the whole battle in general.

Corina fired another Heart Arrow at Venus, who managed to dodge it with ease. In response, Venus dodged some of Corina's attacks. "Miyabi, a little help!" Corina shouted.

Miyabi heard her name through the destructive magic. "Got it!" To Corina's surprise, Miyabi's long hair stretched to hit Venus, who didn't dodge it, causing her to be smacked right into the ground. Renee rushed to Corina's aid and used her whip to hold Venus down. She saw Pluto charging in to help her comrade. If she reached her, the forces of the good Magical Girls would surely crumble.

Suddenly, Renee got a grand idea. "Corina! Hurry and use Heart Arrow on Pluto!" she issued.

Corina didn't even have to think for a second. "Got it! Heart Arrow!" the young Mew fired a Heart Arrow at Pluto, knocking her down to the ground. However, the possessed Sailor Scout was most certainly not out, as she got up and used a time spell to increase her speed.

The disturbing power of the Sailor Scout infuriated Miyabi. "Darn… This could be trouble…" she frowned as the three got ready to fight.

Zoey, Bridget, and Moka stared down at Sailor Moon and Saturn. "Careful Zoey," Bridget warned, "I hear that Sailor Moon and Saturn are two of the strongest in the Sailor Scouts… ."

Moka never agreed with many things, but for this case, she… er, did. "Yes, this won't be a cake-walk."

This piece of information failed to move the leader of the Mews. "I know…" Zoey nodded as she and her two friends got into battle stances.

**_'You must hurry before she gets here… If she does, I will use what remains of my sealed magic to transport you and your friends to a world where you can save the Magical girls under her spell…'_**The mysterious voice said in Zoey's mind.

'Who… are you?' Zoey asked in her mind.

**_'I will tell you later. For now, if things look grim, you must use your Ultimate Magic to even the odds!'_**

"You could have made things easy by surrendering your Ultimate Magic to us, but now we have to take it by force! Behold the power of our Mistress!" Suddenly, all the Scouts began to charge up dark energy; with a scream, the Scouts unleashed an area blast that knocked the Mews and their friends to the ground.

"D-Damn it!" Ryoko growled as she weakly struggled to get up.

Fate had to hold her other arm; the power was too strong for this young lass. "Such evil energy… Not even Nanoha can handle this kind of power!" she stammered.

"Moka!" Tsukune gasped in shock.

The horrible-ness of the scene was getting to our young heroine… 'Horrible-ness?' "Is… Is this it?" Moka gulped.

…

Seeing as how they did plenty of work so far, Miyabi turned her attention to the original Magical Girls in the café. "Mew Mews, do you have something that can help us?" the young lady asked as she held her arm; it was bleeding slightly due to a previous, hectic attack.

Unfortunately, our Mew Mew gals had nothing up their sleeve. "We…We don't know!" Corina gulped as the four Mews got up. However, being a contradiction to the previous statement, Zoey was still on the ground, but 30 seconds later, she looked up with determination, hastily standing despite all the pain in her body.

A sudden lightbulb went off in her head. "I know… I will use my Ultimate Magic to give us the power boost we need!" Zoey closed her eyes and, with the greatest strength a young girl could ever produce, said: "Ultimate Magic… Please hear my call! Please lend us your power… I beg of you!" Suddenly, golden auras appeared around the Mew Mews and their allies. Her five friends, who were just moments ago on the verge of ruin, began to change form.

"What is this? I feel warm… Could this be the Ultimate Magic?" Ryoko gasped as she appeared in a yellow and red schoolgirl's uniform; this was her school uniform! Even Risa now wore a white shirt with black pants and shoes, along with a black cape, to signify her sudden transformation; Miyabi's outfit was now golden, as was Fate's; the Mew Mews' outfits had also turned golden. Hell, even though she shared a different style from the rest, Moka was now taller looking, with silver hair and a rosary in her hand.

This sudden scene truly did not sit well with the Scouts. "No way! Zoey has given her friends part of her power!" Sailor Moon gawked.

Ryoko's wooden sword was now a sword of light. "You're finished! Strawberry Slash!" She quickly launched a pink energy slash at the Scouts.

The others also joined in on this pleasant advantage. "Heart Lash!" Miyabi lashed her hair at them.

"Thunder Smasher!" Fate lashed her scythe, shooting thunder in their direction. All three of these attacks were devestating alone; together was simply unfair in many regards. However, Moka still had yet to display her power, but once she does, the immense power generated from all of them will be enough to cause a nuclear fissure.

Moka's fist glowed with energy, and she shouted "Fist of Darkness!" with the greatest of

energy. She slammed it into the ground, causing it to head towards the Scouts.

"Heart Arrow!"

"Deep Surge Attack!"

"Tambourine Trench!"

"Silver Slash!"

Four of Zoey's friends launched their now powered up attacks at the Scouts. The leader of the Mews, in turn, opened her eyes and shouted "Hyper Rose Bell! Full Power!" Her ultimate attack was launched.

The Scouts couldn't block it, causing a massive wave to smash against them. They screamed in agony as they were knocked out, leaving the Mews and their friends the victors in this battle… Finally.

Fate, Risa, and Ryoko reverted back to their normal clothes, while Moka put her rosary back on her choker, thus reverting back to normal.

The Mew Mews reverted back to their street clothes, panting as their energy was expelled.

"No way… You five normal girls are the Mew Mews?" Ryoko gasped in awe as she rushed up to Zoey and squealed.

Well, this was certainly unexpected. "L-Looks like our secret is out…" Zoey smiled weakly.

"Y-Yeah…" Corina grinned weakly.

Fate continued this revelation. "Just like me and Nanoha…" she smiled.

During this whole discovery, the young man quickly ran up to the girls. "Moka, are you alright?"

Moka was clearly okay, but her eyes were filled with both amazement and wonder. "Y-Yeah… But the Mew Mews' magic was great. I feel like we can take on anything!"

Her amazement was shared with the rest of the star-strucked females. "Yes. With it, we can find the other magical girls who went missing." Miyabi smiled.

"Uh-huh." Risa closed her eyes and smiled._ 'And maybe I can use the Ultimate Magic to cure Yukinari-san of his allergy with girls.' _She blushed.

"But first things first, we need to tend to the Scouts' wounds." Fate stated. Suddenly, though, they heard an evil laugh, and in an instant, a dark portal appeared before them. No more than 10 seconds later, out came the mysterious woman who the Magical girls fought a few days ago.

She let out a deadly (read: hammy) chuckle. "Not bad… You managed to beat my brainwashed minions. Not a problem for the ones who hold the Ultimate Magic."

"Who are you?" Renee frowned. She tried to get into a battle stance, but was too weak from her attack to do so.

A scoff came from the woman. "Is that anyway to treat your future ruler?" she frowned as she got out her weapon, which happened to be a swordstaff.

This sudden proclamation gave the Mew's an idea of who this was. "So you're the Mistress… Why did you brainwash Sailor Moon and her friends?" Bridget demanded.

The Mistress laughed like a ham again. "For magic… The greatest source of energy known in the entire universe. And guess what, Zoey Hanson? You and your four half-animal friends hold the Ultimate Magic, and I intend to take it from you to rule the universe!" The Mistress grinned as she charged up an energy attack.

The appearance of the dark energy understandably alarmed our Heroines. "No good!" Moka panted, "We're still weak from that attack combination!"

_'What should we do!'_ Zoey thought frantically. Luckily, just as soon as she thought this, another voice came into her mind.

**_'Hang on! I'm using what remains of my sealed power to teleport you and your friends to Gamindustri!'_ **The mysterious voice told her as white auras appeared around the Mews and their friends. Less than 40 seconds later, the Magical girls who fought for the forces of love and peace suddenly vanished.

This did not please the dark mistress. "Damn!" she swore, gritting her teeth angrily. "She interfered! But I know where they're going… Gamindustri! I'll just have to go after them in my home world!" Weirdly, as she guffawed at her own words, she felt something grab her leg. She pivoted to see Sailor Moon, her face a bloody mess from the previous battle.

It seemed that the possession was wearing off.

"I… won't let you take the Mew Mews' Ultimate Magic…" She growled.

Once more, the dark lady was not amused. "Hmph!" The Mistress sneered, before her mouth formed a sinister grin. "You and your friends can still be of use to me… I just have

to brainwash you again…" She began to grab Sailor Moon's head.

**Next time: Chapter 1: The Mysterious Hyperactive Girl: A Cry for Help**

**A/N: So do you likey? ShadowFD inspired me to write a story based on her CCS Crossover Mania crossover, which sadly may not be finished… So anyway, next time, Zoey and the gang meet the mysterious hyperactive Neptune and nurse in training Compa, so stay tuned! Special credit to ShadowFD for writing CCS Crossover Mania: Black Gaia!**


	4. The Mysterious Hyper Active Girl

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Hyperactive Girl: A Cry for Help**

The entire world was enveloped in darkness.

**_"Can you hear me, Zoey?"_ **The Mysterious Voice asked.

Zoey was silent for 50 seconds before she spoke out. "Who are you?"

**_"My name is Histoire. I hail from a world called Gamindustri, the very same world you are in now. I apologize for not arriving in time to help you, but at the moment, I am sealed somewhere in this world, and I need you and your friends' help."_**

This strange introduction still didn't please the young Mew. "First off, who was that woman? And where are you?"

**_"That woman is pure evil. She has captured a few Magical girls and brainwashed them so she can harness their magic. Worst of all, she wants your Ultimate Magic… If she gets that, the universe will fall under her foot. That is why I need you and a girl named Neptune's help to save Gamindustri, and the universe, from her evil."_**

Another piece of exposition that went right over Zoey's head. "Neptune? Sailor Neptune?"

_ **"No… Someone with the same name as the Sailor Scout; Someone very important. She's ****right next to you in the conscious world. The two of you, along with your friends, must work together to free the Magical girls and save the world."**_Histoire's voice stated.

For once, Zoey felt pumped by whatever Histoire was telling her. "…Okay! We'll do whatever it takes to help you, Histoire! But, what are you really?" Zoey's voice asked.

**_"I am Gamindustri's everything. Please, help Neptune regain her memories! I beg of you…"_ **Histoire's voice begged. As she vanished, a white light appeared in front of the Mew.

"Wait, come back!" Zoey shot up from a bed, panting heavily as her body was covered in sweat. She looked around; it appeared that she was in some sort of room with loads of beds, heart wallpaper, and some pink furniture.

This definitely peaked Zoey's interests. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked down; she found she was bandaged up.

A voice came from the side. "You awake?" Zoey turned to see Ryoko also bandaged up and walking towards her bed.

"Yeah… Ryoko, right? Where are we?" She asked.

Ryoko placed a hand on her hip. "Hell if I know. All we do know is that a girl dragged us here and managed to treat our wounds. The others made it through alright; you know, into this mysterious world." The strange girl smiled.

Another voice came from the other side. This particular one belonged from the young Mew's best friend. "Zoey. I'm glad you're alright." Bridget smiled as she and her fellow Mews walked up to Zoey's bed, along with their new friends.

The sight of everyone calmed Zoey down. "Glad everyone made it okay." She closed her eyes and smiled. Suddenly, the door opened, and in came a girl with a beautiful body and adorable pink hair. She wore a rather plain pink sweater-like shirt with a dark red skirt. To add to the outfit, the mystery girl also had a brown belt with hearts to keep the skirt afloat, and a medium size pocketbag attached to it. Lastly, she had on white shoes, and on her head was a hair band with a symbol that sorta resembled the legendary… er, our lawyers require us to call him Puck-Man… Wooh, quite the description for such a young lass.

She seemed rather surprised to see Zoey's friends all happy. "Oh! I see all of you are awake." The girl smiled.

Even though they never met, the rest of the group found the girl's disposition to be rather tame, and thus not threatening in the slightest. "Did you heal us while we were out cold?" Risa asked politely.

"Yep! All of you were in pretty bad shape when I discovered you. I found a girl who had fallen from waaay up in the sky and landed head first into the ground; she was lucky she was still alive after a nasty fall like that. Then, almost like a firework went off in front of me, a strange bright light appeared, and I found you people! You were pretty badly injured, so I had to treat your wounds the best I could do!" The girl nodded.

This story amazed a few souls within the room. "Wow, you must be a very talented nurse." Corina smiled.

"Actually…" The girl pressed her fingers nervously. "I'm only a nurse-in-training, so I don't know if I healed you all completely."

The shyness of the nurse-in-training made a few "squeal" in delight. "Nonsense, you did all you could do and we are grateful for it, Ms…" Fate started, before feeling rude.

"Compa. My name is Compa," the girl now known as… well, Compa smiled.

As they were talking away through some form of idle chat, a sudden action occurred that drew their attention. "Ah, Crackers! Where am I?" The group and Compa turned to see a 14-year-old girl, who had short purple hair, purple eyes, wore a purple and white hoodie shirt. This newcomer was also adorned with blue shorts; white and light-blue socks; white shoes; and control pad-like hairclips on her hair… all culminating in her unusual image.

She didn't look so good, but no matter what, she still attempted to get up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning, sleepyhead! Well…good afternoon technically…" Compa smiled.

The purple-haired girl smiled nervously. "Um, this isn't my room, huh? Is it yours? Why am I tucked into your bed so snugly? And who are those girls with you?" The girl asked. It was apparent that she had a teen girl attitude.

Compa closed her eyes and began to think. "Well, let's see… It all happened last night. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you."

The purple-haired lass experienced her eyes growing three times their normal size that moment. "I was a shooting star? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? I fell from the sky?" The girl smiled nervously as she sweat-dropped.

However, Compa wasn't kidding. "I'm pretty sure. I followed you to the ground with my eyes and you definitely slammed into the landmass like a spear. Then, a bright light appeared, and I found nine girls who were out cold, plus some man who also was knocked out. After I pulled you out of the ground, I dragged all 11 of you to where I live and had to treat your wounds." Compa stated.

Another strange story caused more excitement. "Wow, you must be really strong!" Miyabi said, clearly amazed.

The purple-haired girl nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's so cool! Thanks!" The girl grinned.

Compa blushed from all the praise. "Like I said, I attend a nursing school. Transporting limp bodies is part of our training, so I'm used to it! My name is Compa, by the way, um…" The young nurse was at a loss for words when she didn't know the mysterious girl's name.

The girl on the bed read her like an open book. "Oh, I'm Neptune." The young purple-haired woman answered. Zoey gasped in shock; is this _the _one Histoire told her about?

"Compa… Um… Should I call you… Com… Uh… Ah, whatevs; Compa is fine." Neptune laughed somewhat awkwardly.

_'You got to be kidding me…'_ Zoey's face faulted.

Compa looked pretty satisfied with herself for some reason. "It's nice to meet you, Nept-… Neppee-…Neptaa-…Nepelvis… Nep…tumoar…" Compa held her head in pain and ended up with swirly eyes.

"Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else!" Neptune grinned nervously. Neppermint? Sounds like a fun name, though that of course was not the one Compa stuck to.

Compa smiled. "Okay, then I choose Nep-Nep! It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!" Compa was filled with glee, at least until she realized something. "Oh yes! I haven't gotten your names yet!" she gasped.

The Mew's went all out on their introductions. Take a seat, dear readers; we are in for a hefty role call.

"My name is Zoey Hanson. Nice to meet you, Compa."

"My name is Corina Bucksworth, the richest girl you'll ever see!"

"I'm Bridget Verdant. It's nice to meet you, Compa and Nep-Nep."

"Kikki Benjamin is my name!"

"Renee Roberts."

"I'm Ryoko Mitsurugi of Daimon High."

"My name is Moka Akiyasha. Don't forget it, now!"

"I'm Tsukune Ano."

"Miyabi Tsukuyomi of Gokoh High."

"Risa Fukuyama of the Fukuyama family."

"Fate Testarossa. Nice to meet you."

Compa smiled, both happy to learn all of their names, though also overwhelmed by the massive influx of text that attacked her. "Nice to meet you all!" she proudly proclaimed.

**_5 minutes later…_**

"By the way, I noticed Nep-Nep was all beat up. Allow me to take a look real quick." Compa stated.

Neptune nodded at the nurse's words, though she would be lying if she claimed that whatever Compa said didn't freak her out. "Oh yeah, I'm pretty scraped up, huh? Thanks nurse-in-training; I trust you with this important task!"

Compa nodded, nervous, but at the same time feeling somewhat professional. "Sure, but I've just started... And I'm not too savvy…. I got bandages all tangled up. Your injuries aren't too bad, but the scratches need disinfecting. After that, I'll wrap you up." She stated, an obvious shake in her voice. Compa got out some healing medicines and sprayed it on Neptune after taking off her clothing, discarding the hoodie and all into the basket over there, if you look closely. The Mew Mews and their friends blushed madly at Neptune's naked body, though an occasional peek didn't hurt. Neptune winced as Compa applied the medicine.

"It might sting a little, but hang in there. How much bandage should I use? A little? A lot?" Compa got out the bandage wrap.

Neptune had to actually think this through. "Hmm, use it all up! Wrap me up good so it doesn't come loose! Besides, it's a waste if they don't last." She said cheerfully.

"Okay, then I'll just use what I have. Please let me know if it's too tight. This way…" Compa looped the wrap around Neptune's body; "That way…" the nurse then wrapped it around Neptune's leg; this is going to be hilarious. Finally, she looped it around Neptune's body again. "Loop it over…" she then tightened the wrap.

One of the Mews was attentive. "Wait, you shouldn't-" Bridget gasped.

Neptune panicked. "Hold on! Slow down, be careful-" the young girl gasped for air.

However, Compa was either not listening, or didn't fully know what to do. "I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it!" she ended up doing the finishing touches. Oh, that looks pretty, eh, _tight_.

Neptune turned blue. "This is… way too tight…! Can't… breath!"

"I think you overdid it a little…" Tsukune smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

After finally realizing that what she did was most likely leading to the death of the poor girl, Compa quickly grew frantic. "Oh my gosh! I'll fix it right away!" She tried to take it off, but that only made Neptune tighter.

A shuffling sound was heard, and soon a Mew walked towards the strange scenario. "Hang on…" Renee got out some scissors and cut out all the bandages. In a few seconds, Neptune went from being tied up to being let loose. There might be a pun in there.

"Woo… that was weird. Anyways…," Neptune put on her clothes, "I was thinking while you were wrapping me in bondages… where am I?" The ditz asked with a meek smile.

That question reignited the perplexity of this situation. "Oh yeah!" Ryoko nodded, "Where are we?"

Compa grew flustered. "Th-They are bandages! And we're in the Central city of Planeptune."

"Planep… tune?" Miyabi blinked.

Neptune took the words of Compa and began mulling them over. For some reason, she remembered that name. "I remember someone mentioning the world below?" she placed her hand on her chin.

"Yes, that's correct. This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia. This world is called Gamindustri." Compa explained.

That piece of information was quite strange, to say the least. "One of the landmasses? So there are several?" Kikki gasped.

A nod was made by the nurse. "Why, yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?" Compa closed her eyes and smiled, wondering why everyone acted so surprised.

Well, I guess we all have to find out at some point. "Nope!" Neptune grinned, "Not at all! Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells."

The bells were not ringing for anyone else, either. "So we must be in another world…" Ah, Bridget's figured it out.

This massive display of confusion, worry, trepidation, and, strangely enough, self-pity made Compa concerned, though at the same time excited. "Maybe you're suffering from amnesia? I've never seen a case in a person before… How original! Maybe you bumped your head really hard…" she suggested.

Neptune was intrigued by that word. "Is there like medication or something for that?" the purple-haired girl cocked an eyebrow.

Fate, who most likely knew all there was to know about amnesia, was the one who spoke. "No, it's a temporary thing. I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually." She smiled.

Compa nodded to that sentiment. "My Grandpa always said, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in no time." She closed her eyes and smiled, content with her response.

Neptune was confused. "…Get some sleep? I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was knocked out…" she wearily stated.

What? Another peaking of interest? That's original! "I…" Zoey gasped, "I had the same dream too! Someone was crying out for help."

Of course, many were reluctant to agree with her view. "You sure about that, Zoey? Maybe it was your imagination?" Risa guessed.

Luckily, Zoey had a friend now. "I bet someone was far away and pa-choo! and then sent me and Zoey a telepathic message, y'know?" Neptune guessed as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. Did you get that? I sure didn't.

Compa placed her hand on her chin. "It's possible. Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now... Plus, there are signs of strangely-dressed girls who have magical powers like the fabled magical girls, but no one has seen one for over 300 years," the nurse stated. The Mews and their friends were silent for one minute (exact) until Tsukune spoke up.

"Then could there be someone controlling them?" he guessed.

It was an interesting thought. "Could be…" Renee shrugged.

'Twas a thought that brought out the best from everyone. "I bet our mission is to defeat the boss and save the universe!" Neptune grinned.

Strangely, Compa agreed with this absurd thought. "You may be right about the boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything about that. How would you find it? This is irrational, dangerous and totally impossible!" Compa protested.

"Don't doubt us." Zoey smiled heroically at her, "We handled many monsters before, and we still have questions that need to be answered."

Neptune suddenly jumped out of bed. "Zoey is right! We can't sit tight while people are in danger! Have you heard about striking when the iron's hot?" She agreed with the young Mew, if you couldn't get that.

The nurse considered their words. "I believe Grandpa did have a saying about that... Yes, that's right! I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So why would I save the injured, but not those threatened by monsters? How impolite of me!" Compa smiled nervously. "Everyone, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. 'There's strength in numbers…' Grandpa told me that a long time ago when I was little."

However, another interesting question had to be asked. "But don't you have school?" Corina raised an eyebrow.

Luckily, due to plot reasons, there was a way for Compa to follow them. "Due to the recent monster attacks, school is canceled for now," she said cheerfully.

Well, I guess that helps us out. "Then it's settled!" Neptune smiled as she stood up and struck a pose, "Let's find that boss and save the universe!"

The mysterious but hyperactive Neptune, and nurse-in-training Compa; our heroes with their two new friends embarked on a quest to find out why magical girls and monsters are attacking people, as well as discovering the mysteries behind the Mistress, the one behind this terrible crisis…

To be continued…

**Next time: Neptune's Secret: The First Key Fragment**

**A/N: How do you like that? I'm trying to follow the game by videos, I do have the game, but videos are much better then finding game scripts on the web. Anyway, next time, Neptune and the gang will earn their first Key Fragment, so stay tuned!**


	5. Neptune's Secret

**A/N: I will update this story and my GS story 2 times frequently.**

**Chapter 2: Neptune's Secret: The First Key Fragment**

One hour later, Compa managed to find a dungeon suitable for the start of their adventure.

Neptune looked around. "So this is the dungeon you looked up on DungleMaps? Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters." She beamed excitedly.

Compa shook her head with a smile. "Nope. No strong monsters here. We're at level 1, so if we do try to get to higher-level dungeons, they'll cream us. I searched dungeons with weak monsters. We're not ready for the tougher dungeons yet."

This did not please the ditz. "What?" Neptune's face faulted. "A bunch of weaklings? Then I'll stay here and you guys fight the wussies and come get me when you find the boss…"

Neptune's antics were surely getting on everyone's nerves. "Hey!" Ryoko growled, a vein appearing on her forehead, "We're a party now, and parties need to help each other out! I was shocked to learn that Gamindustri is like a RPG world, so we need to work together to get through this alive!" Her face was near inches from Neptune's. Both probably enjoyed this intimacy.

The medic-in-training couldn't agree more. "Yeah! If you abandon your party, the goddess will punish you!"

A specific keyword rang through the surprisingly filled head of the purple-haired lass. "Goddess?" Neptune gasped in awe, "So not only are there monsters and magical girls here, there is a goddess here, too?" It was so exciting that she had to scratch her head.

The surprise look on her face shocked Compa. "You didn't know?" she gasped, "Silly amnesia… but forgetting even the goddesses? Oh, you poor thing!" the young girl hugged her new friend, a silent tear running down her face. Neptune had to admit that the embrace from the medic was cozy, but it didn't help the fact that she was gasping for air.

Compa let go of Neptune and then cleared her throat. "Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. A goddess protects each landmass, and people go to the Basilicom to worship them. In turn, the Basilicom helps govern each land." she stated.

Plenty of information for the newcomers to take in; seriously, why is everything so expository? "So, they're the ones in charge of this world?" Corina whistled towards

Compa. The nurse-in-training was rightfully confused at this gesture, though she answered anyways.

"Correct, Corina. We have no idea where the monsters keep coming from. Their power just grows and grows. Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses' weakening powers. Heated discussions take place at the Basilicom's blog every night!" Compa stated.

This universe was starting to appear even more convoluted, though the Mew's and co. decided to just accept it; it was the least they could do. "So, what kind of place is this Basilicom?" Miyabi asked.

All this talk about these mystical buildings made everyone curious. Hell, to some, it made them surprisingly hungry. "Do they bake cookies there?" Neptune drooled.

"What?" Fate twitched. "Cookies? Is that what you think they do?" She muttered.

Of course, none of this random chatter was settling in quite well with a few of our Heroines. "Enough talk… This world isn't gonna save itself!" Renee said coldly as she walked off.

"W-Wait for me, Renee!" Corina panicked as she followed suit, paying close attention to her friend's moving figure.

Corina's words of apparent wisdom were all it took to stir the courage in everyone else.

"Right! Which weapon I got?" Neptune checked her space pocket and frowned when she only had a beaten wooden sword. "This is all I have? A crappy wooden sword?" Neptune has the dotted bored eye look and sweat drop against her face... Yeah, you know what I'm talking about.

Another sweat drop was discovered on Ryoko's head. "Hey, I use wooden swords too, ya know." Ryoko stated, "They may be weak, but they can be powerful if you use it correctly."

The party pressed forward, getting some neat items for Neptune and Compa; for Nep-Nep, there was the Planet Hammer, and for Compa, the delicate-yet-beautifully-sounding Descent Bell. There was the standard lot of monsters within the cave, including a few dogoos and even the occassional Pigvader; once, they ran into an overpowered Mist Dragon, and though it was defeated, it was definitely overleveled. It caused Zoey to fall on top of Compa in a strange way, leading to an awkward scene not voiced in most dubs. Still, they managed to fight some monsters and managed to level up to level two, an impressive feat for a party comprised of over 10 people.

Eventually, they reached a dead end with an eerie purple symbol on the ground.

"Dead end?" Tsukune asked confusedly to no one in particular. It appeared that this was the end of the –

"Wait!" Moka shouted, "Compa, try using your bell on that symbol."

Compa didn't even realize there was a symbol until two minutes after Moka spoke. "Um… Okay." Compa nodded as she got on the symbol and rang her bell.

It made a pleasant sound, bouncing off all the walls at a grand tempo. Sadly, this was not the intended effect. "Nothing happen-" Ryoko was starting to say, before she noticed an eerie, dark portal appearing… and out came a brown giant spider with the body of a humanoid.

"AGHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed, "Spiders! I hate spiders!" The young Mew almost found herself falling into the young nurse-in-training once again, though she protected herself; good thing too, as Compa, though knowing that Zoey would've probably fallen on top of her, randomly chose not to do anything to stop it from happening. Anyways, the spider monster let out a huge roar.

The fear and excitement loomed all around the party. "Oh boy!" Neptune grinned as she got out her wooden sword. "Finally, a monster worth kicking its sorry rear!"

However, Neptune appeared to be forgetting the little fact that this blasted creature was a _spider with the body of a humanoid. _"Um… Are you sure about this, Nep-Nep? It looks really strong!" Compa has the dotted eye look.

It was definitely a fearsome creature, and just looking at it made the girls all want to hide in a small cave, though unfortunately for them, they were in one right now. "Alright girls, time to transform!" Zoey said bravely, attempting to get over her fear of spiders, as the Mews and Fate transformed into their magical girl forms.

After the high-definition transformation occurred, Compa had her jaw on the floor. "Zoey… Fate… You're magical girls!" she gasped as she got out her weapon, which turned out to be a huge medicine needle… Can't say that any more serious.

The stunning transformation certainly got Compa, but it didn't hit Neptune in the exact same way. "Ah crackers! How come Zoey, Fate and their friends can transform and I can't!" Neptune pouted. Luckily, a familiar voice came to her aid.

_ **"Fear not, Neptune… You can transform by using HDD, which stands for Hard Drive Divinity.**** Just shout ****transform and you will engage a form much more ****powerful than your ****normal figure."**_

One would probably be freaked out by the sudden onset of a voice in their head, but Neptune was not one of those people. "Okay, Histy, but I better get a medal for this!" she stated, and closed her eyes for five seconds until she opened them and shouted, "Transform!" A purple aura appeared around her.

A sharp wind blew about the cave. "What on earth?" Risa gasped. When the aura cleared, they didn't necessarily see Neptune standing there. Strangely, it was a person with the same hair-color, but that was about it in similarities. For starters, this person's bust was big, with her only attire being a black plug suit, with blade-like finger gloves for each hand. On her back were purple, yellow, and black wings, with many accessories floating around her. Her hair was also delightfully long, tied in ponytails that reached nearly to her knees. Did I forget to mention her hair clips looked more advanced than Neptune's? Ah hell, the only reason why I haven't said she was Neptune yet was due to her being vastly different. Seriously, she was even taller!

"Whoa…" Neptune's voice sounded adult-like, and she looked at her new form. She also got an even better purple sword than the one she was originally holding.

No one really knew how to react to this sudden transformation, which is why Neptune simply decided to take the lead; perhaps due to her heroic appearance or the fact that she was in skimpy clothing, no one decided to speak up. "Alright gang," Neptune smiled as she pointed her sword at the monster, "Let's kick its butt!"

**Boss: Guardian Vermin 1**

The Guardian Vermin screeched as it lashed its key-shaped sword at our heroes, though the party managed to dodge it. In retaliation, Neptune rushed in with her sword prepared and slashed the beast three times. However, the monster was not ready to yield yet.

It was currently paralyzed from the sudden attack, but it was quickly regaining itself. "W-Whoa!" Moka gasped in awe as she quickly rushed in to give the Guardian Vermin 5 punches, hoping to keep him down just a bit longer.

Luckily, for her, another soul decided to help in this onslaught of attacks. "Heart Arrow!" Corina launched her attack at the beast, giving it some damage.

"Hiya!" Ryoko was heard yelling as she lashed at the monster three times before it knocked her away. They were clearly getting in some fine hits, but it was still not enough for the mighty creature.

Compa realized that her allies needed all the help they could get. "Um… Here goes!" Compa gulped as she fired three shots from her syringe (still can't say that seriously), giving it some small damage. Damn, the monster wouldn't fall!

Still, it at least gave the other party members some time to spare. "Silver Slash!" Renee lashed her whip at the monster for even bigger damage.

Now the monster was barely keeping itself up, desperately trying to get its tail up and ready for an attack. "Take this!" Risa used her magic to fire dark energy shots at the Guardian Vermin for medium damage.

The momentum continued to grow. "Arc Saber!" Fate swings her scythe named Bardiche making an energy spinning slash at the Guardian Vermin, giving it some decent damage. Even Miyabi didn't hestitate on using her hair to give it some hurt. The Guardian Vermin tried to slash Neptune, but she was too fast to hit. In response, she launched some lightning fast slashes thirty times with her sword. The Guardian Vermin was weakening quickly, now prepared for the final blow.

"I'll finish this! Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey launched her favorite attack at the monster. The Guardian Vermin let out a final screech as it disappeared, leaving behind a strange jigsaw puzzle piece on the ground.

After it was defeated, the girls all let out a sigh, glad to see that was done. "I'm impressed, Neptune…" Bridget said. amazed. The rest also vocalized their wonder at the purple-haired heroine, though Compa had the dotted eye look again. Neptune soon reverted to normal, as did the Mews and Fate.

After the initial wow factor concluded, some were still in shock at how the ditz performed such a transformation. "Neptune… How did you do that?" Tsukune gawked.

He expected something in the form of a good answer, but all he got out of Neptune was: "I… don't know…"

Histoire's voice called out. **_"Neptune, Zoey, can you hear me?"_**

"Histy! Thanks for teaching me how to use that awesome form! What's up?" Neptune closed her eyes and smiled.

This caused the party to grow afraid. "Who are you talking to?" Kikki blinked.

However, Neptune remained unfazed. "Histy! Otherwise known as Histoire!" A massive grin.

Zoey, who was still new to this whole world, quickly turned to Neptune. "Histoire… or Histy, what is it?" she asked. Neptune simply stated that it was a nickname she gave the voice, since saying Histoire all the time would've gotten tiring for both her and the readers.

This aside conversation was not helping the others in the slightest. "Nobody is here but us…" Compa said confusedly.

"You can't hear her? Histy, can you talk to our friends too?" Neptune asked.

**_"I apologize, but at the moment, you and Zoey are the only ones I can talk to. Please pass these words to your friends. Also, I am quite uncomfortable with the name Histy."_ **Histoire said embarrassed.

Zoey knew that nickname wouldn't sit well with a person that may as well be a god. "We'll tell you what Histoire said later. Also, do you happen to know what this strange item is?" Zoey asked as she picked it up.

**Histoire quickly grew flushed, as she realized she was still a part of this conversation._"That is a Key Fragment. There are four in total and they are really important to release me from this seal."_ **she replied.

Neptune, being one of two people that could actually hear Histoire, grew quite perplexed. "Seal? Where you at anyway?" she placed her pinky on her chin.

**_"I am uncertain… Somebody has locked me somewhere in this world. Please, please… Find all four Key Fragments and free me from this seal. Only then can I tell you how to rescue the magical girls. In each land, you will find one Key Fragment."_ **Histoire pleaded.

The young Mew quickly grew excited. "Four of them, eh? Sounds easy enough." Zoey smiled.

"So where are they?" Neptune said eagerly, earning her odd looks from her friends.

**_"Unfortunately, I don't know. All I know is that there are four in total across all landmasses, and you collected the first one. Each piece is guarded by a strong monster; you'll find the fragments by defeating those monsters."_**

More rules always lead to a confused Mew. "How do we do this? I may find out you're an enemy." Zoey put her hand on her chin in thought.

Histoire began to beg. **_"It is only natural to feel that way; others do not trust me either. However, you and your friends are my and the universe's last and only hope. Please, I beg of you."_**

That was enough to get Zoey back on the train, if you know what that means. "Okay, we'll save you, Histoire! Right Nep-Nep?" she winked at her new friend rather suggestively.

Neptune shot a wink herself, also in the suggestive style. For some reason, Corina was growing anxious, though I'll leave you to decide over what. "Right on, Zoey! We'll save Histy and the magical girls before you know it!" the girl grinned.

Of course, everyone was still confused about the whole predicament. "Are you sure you two are okay?… I can't hear this person's voice at all!" Compa wailed.

Zoey looked directly at Compa, who found herself blushing at the Mew's kind smile. "We'll tell you once we get out of this place."

Four Key Fragments… Will these magical items rescue the magical girls and free the mysterious Histoire?

To be continued…

**Next time: Chapter 3: The Treasure Hunter: Attack by the Mistress and Love Angels!**

**A/N: Next time, Nep-Nep and the gang meet IF and battle the Mistress and the brainwashed Love Angels, so see ya then!**


	6. The Treasure Hunter

**Chapter 3: The Treasure Hunter**

"So let me get this straight…" Ryoko started as she took a bite out of her dumpling; if you had to guess, they were at one of Planeptune's restaurants. "This Histy girl said to find four Key Fragments to free her, so then she can tell us how to find the magical girls who are attacking people?"

That sounded about right. "Yeppers!" Neptune smiled eagerly, also taking a bite out of…okay, I have no idea what the hell that is. Let's just say it's meat with ice cream on it; I can't describe it anyway else.

Neptune's happiness and certainty was not boding well with the others. "But are you sure? This Histy person might be leading us into a trap." Renee questioned.

Zoey suddenly smiled, something Corina always liked. "I trust her… So does Nep-Nep." Zoey said as she took a bite out of her cheeseburger. The party was amazed to find that Gamindustri had every food from their world.

Apparently, this was enough information for Bridget. "If Zoey and Nep-Nep say that we can trust this Histy person, then we believe them." She agreed with the two.

Fate was busy drinking her cola-cola to respond earlier. "So what should we do now?" she asked,"We have no idea on where to go next."

Everyone felt the lingering question. "That's true. Aw, it was getting exciting!" Compa nodded.

Suddenly, they heard two men talking near their table. They appeared to be in distress.

"What should we do? That Sand Worm is eating our livestock every day. What the hell are those soldiers doing!" The man grumbled.

The second guy began to talk, though when he did, he spoke in a manner that sounded rather cheesy, corny, and poorly dubbed. "The monsters are getting stronger every day. If only there is someone who can help us." He mumbled.

Corina loved to respond to random requests for help, being a Mew and all. "Sounds like they need our help. Come on, let's go." Corina suggested, winking randomly to all the girls.

However, Neptune, who was still eating that _thing_, had other plans. "Why should we? We need to go to the next landmass!" she muttered.

Tsukune, who felt neglected from Corina not even bothering to wink towards him, took the home plate. "Nep-Nep, it is our duty to help out people. The Key Fragments will have to wait till we clear that monster infestation," he reminded her.

Neptune frowned then sighed. "Alright, let's beat the crap out of more monsters…"

"It's settled then," Zoey smiled as the party paid for their food (how she did without credits is anyone's guess) and went to gather some info.

According to some witnesses, the party learned that the Sand Worm was in a place called Evil Cave; Fate and Ryoko tried to question why anyone would name a damn cave "Evil," but seeing as how the restaurant they were in was called "Restaurant," they decided not to waste their time. The party ended up heading on over to the dungeon.

…

As the party walked into the cave, Neptune brought something up. "Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude…" Neptune smiled nervously.

The mere thought of what Neptune was implying disgusted a few of our heroines. "Eww!

That's nasty, Nep-Nep!" Corina stuck out her tongue in disgust, feeling that the topic was terrible when it came to disgusting monsters.

Neptune still decided to lead the party. "Everyone, watch your step! You'll never know when you-" Before she could finish, she bumped into someone, and was hilariously knocked back.

…However, it was not hilarious to a certain medic. "Nep-Nep? Are you okay? You should be careful too, or you might fall into spikes and game over…" Compa asked in concern as she and the gang helped Nep-Nep up.

"No, I ran into something. Wait, no, something ran into me!" Neptune and the crew took a closer look at the mysterious person/

It was a girl who was probably the same age as Neptune. She had brown hair and green eyes, with a green bow on her head in the shape of a leaf to match. She wore a black suit with a blue jacket, along with a brown bag with plenty of cell phones wrapped around it; finally, as if to top it all off, she wore blue boots.

Unlike Neptune, however, she appeared to be crass. "Ow… Watch it, girl. This isn't the place for kindergartners to have recess!" The girl grumbled as she got up and dusted herself from the awkward position she was in. The girls all blushed as they looked away, though Corina and even Zoey found themselves occasionally taking a peek.

"Look who's talking!" Ryoko frowned, "Some of us are older than you!"

Trying to lessen the mood here, Neptune decided to speak up. "Who are you? Do you live in this icky dark cave?" she demanded.

The girl was appalled by this. "Do I _look_ like a ragged bum to you? I'm IF. I'm here to exterminate the monsters as requested by the Basilicom. Who're _you_?" The girl now indentified as IF demanded.

"We're here because people are in danger… so we're actually here for the same reason! My name is Zoey Hanson, and this is (_get ready)_ Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Neptune, Compa, Ryoko Mitsurugi, Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Ano, Miyabi Tsukuyomi, Risa Fukuyama, and Fate Testarossa." Zoey introduced herself and the party.

Compa walked up to IF with a smile and said, "H-Hello. I enjoy arts and crafts, and I'm good at math. I know I don't look it, but it's something I'm quite proud of."

Neptune smiled and said in response: "Then Compa, you are in charge of our item inventory and accounting. Anyway, why not help us conquer this dungeon?" Neptune offered.

"What?" IF's mouth twitched, mulling over the offer. Finally, it seemed that she reached a stunning conclusion. "Okay, the more help I get, the easier this job will be. But know this; you're joining me!" She accepted.

"What?" Kikki frowned, not liking the decision at all. Sadly for her, Neptune was all for it.

"Oh, you'll do it? I'm glad I asked. Compa, Zoe, everyone: Iffy said she'll join our party!" Neptune squealed.

IF frowned as she folded her arms. "Whatever. Don't call me Iffy. That's not my name."

Compa closed her eyes and smiled. "Now our party has expanded. We'll be together forever. It's our pleasure to have you with us."

Oh, Compa; why do you have to be so charming? "Wait, what?! Forever? No, this is temporary." IF stated.

Not if Neptune had something to say about it! "Bzzzt! Wrongo! We're already a party, so you can't leave unless there is some random, inconvienent reason. Plus, abandoning your party is against the rules of this world. You got that, missy?" she had that bored smile look.

IF in return had the white dotted eye look and sweat drop combination; a classic. "U-Um… No… But it doesn't matter…" IF sighed in defeat.

With that, the party pressed on with their new member, fighting monsters and gaining some EXP; there was the occasional Dogoo, a strange thing that looked like a walrus, and (I definitely am not kidding here), the prototype to Quarter-Life 3. Still, they managed to level up to Lvl 3, with the exception of IF, who only reached Lvl 2, because somehow, our heroine were overleveled by the second dungeon in the game.

When they got to the end, they saw a giant brown worm. "There's our target." IF stated as she got out two sword-like daggers from her sleeves.

"Alright, Zoey! Time to transform!" Neptune cheered. Zoey, her friends, and even Fate nodded as they… er, transformed.

The bizarre scene trumped everything IF had ever seen by that point. "What the hell?!" she gawked, "Are those… Magical girls?!"

Another of the transformable mistresses decided to take part in this upcoming battle.

"Tsukune…" Moka said seriously.

"I-I know…" He nodded as he released the rosary from her choker.

Once every girl was finally transformed, the battle preparations were complete. "Alright!" Ryoko smiled as she brandishes her wooden sword, "Let's get it on!"

**Boss: Sand Worm**

The Sand Worm roared as it spit out poisonous venom, but luckily, the party managed to dodge it. IF rushed at the boss and slashed and kicked three times. Ryoko delivered lightning-fast slashes at the monster, giving it some medium damage.

"Not bad, but not as good as me!" Reverse Moka grinned as she delivered a devasting kick to the Sand Worm, taking a bit out of its HP. Risa chanted a spell as she hurled dark energy arrows at the beast, giving it some damage; the poor critter, having to deal with all of this damage. It takes a lot out of you, ya know?

Kikki was ready to take the stand. "Tambourine Trench!" she shouted as she hurled her attack at the Sand Worm, but unfortunately, the creature somehow jumped 20 feet into the air and dodged it. To provide a counter-attack, the Sand Worm charged at Neptune, knocking her back a little. However, this did not faze the transformed girl.

"Not bad!" Neptune smirked as she slashed the critter three times with her sword, followed by a powerful kick. The monster let out another roar, its health becoming seriously depleted.

Fate moved in for the kill. "Scythe Slash!" she shouted as she slashed the Sand Worm three times with Bardiche. Weirdly enough, though, the worm was still active, and it was still attempting to attack our party.

Compa, however, was not noticed by the beast, and thus she had the opening she needed. "Here I go!" she shouted as she slaps the Sand Worm three times followed by a powerful poke from her needle. Miyabi, teaming up with the medic, didn't hesitate to lash her hair at the Sand Worm, giving it some decent damage.

Still, the monster had yet to yield. "Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget launched her attack at the monster, giving it some big damage. How much "damage"could this beast take? Our Heroines were getting tired, for Tsukune's sake!

Neptune was breathing heavily, but she was not out yet. "Take this!" She fired gunshots from one of her accessories to soften the damage; that's right folks, Neptune was packing heat. IF charged at the Sand Worm and slashed it three times, because, simply put, her sleeves were too long.

Zoey, being one of the only Mews who had yet to participate in this battle, prepared her coup degrâce. "I'll finish this! Rose Bell! Full Power!" she launched her attack at the monster, finishing it off. The Sand Worm let out a roar of defeat as it fell to the ground, deader than disco. As it disintegrated, it left behind a disk labeled "FANTASY ZONE", the only copyright we could afford. Neptune flew over to pick it up and placed it in her space pocket. Once that mundane task was finished, the Magical girls and Neptune reverted back to normal.

**_2 hours later… after exiting the dungeon._**

IF was understanding everything the party told her, whether she wanted to or not. "So basically, you're searching for Key Fragments for this… 'Histy' person, as well as find out why magical girls are attacking people?" IF asked as she leaned on a tree.

"Ding dong!" Neptune grinned. "Histy's sealed away somewhere in this world. She's like one of those secret optional characters."

The token boy of the cast sighed. "That's not it, Nep-Nep…" Tsukune sighed. IF closed her eyes in thought and opened them about a minute later.

"The different fragments are guarded by monsters. So, the source is really whoever ordered the fragments to be guarded. That Histy character must have something to do with it, too. Saving the universe, hmm? It could be a big fat lie." IF said seriously.

Neptune's eyes beamed with excitement. "Oooh, Iffy, you're beyond keen. How could you possibility be so observant at such a tender, young age?"

"Tch!" IF sneered, "It's simple logic. If this is all true, then leaving it up to you people could spell doom for all of Gamindustri."

The pain from that insult was staggering, to say the least. "How could you say that?" Moka gasped.

"No choice! I'll help. You're traveling, right? You need someone who's been to lots of different lands," IF smirked.

The knowledge that IF traveled a lot was also staggering. "Re-Really?" Zoey gasped.

"If those fragments are all guarded by monsters, it might be pretty easy to find them."

With the group finding some new hope, everyone began to feel supremely confident.

"Hang on, Histy! We'll save you in no time!" Kikki cheered.

IF placed a hand on her chin. "The Basilicoms around the world have been researching monsters. I think they'll have a good idea on where they come from." she figured.

Unfortunately, IF was losing some people. "So… what's a Basilicom again?" That comment from Neptune caused everyone to anime-fall. It made the disgruntled girl want to slap the purple-haired one silly, which Renee wouldn't have mind, though why I said that is not known.

"Be patient with her, Miss IF. Nep-Nep has lost her memory after bumping her head on the ground really hard." Compa got up and cleared her throat, "Basilicoms are holy organizations run by those who served the goddesses. There are two places to a Basilicom: the Sanctuary, where goddesses are cared for, and Parliament, for political activities." Neptune had a confused look on her face, making the medic lose some luster.

IF sighed at this. "Why not let the people at the Basilicom explain it to her? We're heading there anyway. Besides, we need a permit to leave for the other landmasses," the girl said as she calmly walked towards the Basilicom.

Knowing that the rest of the cast was being left behind, a hilarious scene unfolded involving wacky music. "Hey, wait up!" Zoey shouted as she and the party caught up with them.

The treasure hunter, IF, has joined the party reluctantly. Who else will join these brave heroines (and one rather-unhelpful guy) on their quest for the Key Fragments?

To be continued…

**Next time: Chapter 4- Assaulted! The Mistress and Love Angels Strike!**

**A/N: Next time, the Mistress and the brainwashed Love Angels attack our heroes on the way to Lastation. After this chapter, the other crossovers will begin starting with Infinite Stratos! See you there!**


	7. Assaulted!

**Chapter 4: Assaulted! The Mistress and Love Angels Strike!**

"Whooooaaaa…" Neptune's eyes sparkled with excitement as she went from setpiece to setpiece to inspect this fancy church. "This is a Basilicom? It's so big and towering and stuff!" she was clearly enamored with the splendid look of the holy facility, though as soon as her curiosity reached its peak, she realized something. "Where is everyone?"

The stoic Treasure Hunter was busy looking at a bust of a being from long ago. "Hiding from monsters." IF stated as she and the party walked up to her. "Planeptune seems more ravaged by them compared to the other lands. Anyways, go talk to the Basilicom's staff. They'll communicate with a diferent one and we'll be on our way." IF pointed out.

Suddenly, the leader of the Mews had a brilliant idea. "Wait, Neptune." Zoey asked, "How about we go with you?" She suggested.

At the point of hearing such great words, Neptune was filled with love and joy. And hunger. "Oh, sure thing, Zoey!" the purple-haired girl smiled cheerfully as she and the otherworlders entered.

They saw a man in his mid 50s wearing high pope clothes checking something. "Excuse me; I wanna go to other landmasses! Is that okay?" Neptune bellowed; such a blunt entrance, yes?

"Geez, what a loud mouth…" Fate muttered, a hand on her head.

The elderly man looked down at the Heroines, looking rather bored, though still keeping a professional façade. "Ah, hello there. Applying for Terraportation? Can you ladies and gent state any reasons and how long you will be traveling?" The staff official asked.

"Um…" Neptune scratched her chin nervously, "To… travel the world and beat the crap out of monsters and bad guys!"

"Yeah," Ryoko agreed, hoping this explanation will settle, "We want to explore this world."

The elderly man gave them all a strange look, his mouth never changing form, thus leaving him with a stern appearance. "Adminable for young ones. Okay, so… long-term… salvage areas attacked by monsters. There you are," The staff official smiled as he finished and gave Neptune a permanent Travel Pass. "Or should I say volunteer work? That'll look good on your resume!" He joked.

However, the girl that often cracked jokes was in no mood right now. "Whatever. Hurry it up, our party is waiting for us!" Neptune moaned.

"Be more civilized Nep-Nep." Miyabi scolded. She had to wonder how on Earth (or whatever this planet was called) they were going to get anything done with this weird girl.

The old man finally gave an emotion on his face. "You have some friends? Can you write their names here please?" Neptune wrote their names on the paper he gave them. "…That's it. Thank you very much. Safe journeys, now!" The staff official smiled.

It looked as though everything was all good, and the party was ready to leave the fine establishment. Everything was going great, and sooner or later, Histoire would finally be freed from wherever she may be held. Unfortunately, it seems that our party completely neglected the original fact of why they came to the Basilicom in the first place. "Wait, we don't know much about Basilicoms. Can you explain it to us?" Bridget asked politely.

The man, who was attempting to finish his book, grew angry, though he hid it with a smile. "Basilicom newbies, huh? Let me tell you a bit about our origins and give a small history lesson." The staff official cleared his throat and began.

"Long ago, Basilicoms were created by CPUs, or the Console Patron Units you call goddesses. We assist them in governing this world. On the other hand, we perform missionary work to spread our beliefs. That's the gist of it, really. Did that help?" He asked.

The news of what the place actually did made Neptune rather bored. "Hmm… No, I was expecting weird cult people here, but you guys seem normal enough." she smiled nervously.

The staff official sighed. "Well, it's different everywhere. Some Basilicoms may be construed as weird. I really shouldn't say such things, though," He hesitated.

Finally, her interest grew to profound levels once more. "So there are weird ones? Nice. Are there people too?" Neptune's ears perked with delight.

"Uh…" The Staff official sweat dropped, "Why not? Why don't you go back to your friends?" He suggested.

"Good idea." Tsukune nodded, hoping to get out of here; the Basilicom gave him the creeps.

Neptune felt sad over leaving such an awesome looking place, but she decided it was for the best. "Cya!" she smiled as she and her friends exited.

When they left, the staff official said "Neptune. A nice name for a nice girl…"

…

When the group left the Basilicom doors, the other half waiting outside finally sighed in relief. "What the hell took you guys so long?" IF grumbled.

The leader of the Mews rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, got hold up all of a sudden. So what's up?" Zoey asked.

IF checked her cellphone. "I hear there is another Sand Worm in the Terraportation route. We should get a move on and take care of it."

"Another Sand Worm?" Compa gasped. Certainly, this couldn't be true!

"Oh boy!" Neptune rubbed her hands excitedly. "Another excuse to kick butt and gain levels! Let's go!"

**_At the area…_**

"I know I'm the newest party member here, but shouldn't we get a move on already?" IF grumbled as the party entered the cave.

The purple-haired girl patted her chest with an impressive fist. "We can't ignore people for help! We gotta destroy all the monsters on Planeptune, y'know?" Neptune begged.

"Yeah. 'Slow and steady wins the race!' Collecting Key Fragments is important too, but we can't leave troubled people alone!" Compa nodded.

With those facts thrown out there, the rest of the party outweighed the hunter… eh, a lot-to-one. "So don't be a party pooper Iffy!" Kikki stated.

A red face soon appeared amongst the crowd. "My name is not Iffy! Jeez!" IF grumbled as she folded her arms.

…

The party fought and explored the dungeon, taking out all of the recolors you could find. The enemies were actually original, really; we had green dogoos, red dogoos, blue dogoos, big blue dogoos, and even a beetle. They all leveled up to Lvl 4, with the exception of IF, who remained below them at Lvl 3. After spamming for twenty minutes and attempting to work out the healing aspect, the party finally found the Sand Worm.

"Okay, time to go medieval on it!" Neptune got out her wooden sword and shouted "Jumping Arts!" She used three slashes to give the monster some medium damage. IF scratched the monster three times with her daggers, still complaining that her sleeves were much too long (shouldn't she leave the jacket, then? Or, I don't know, tie it around her waist?).

"Heart Arrow!" Corina used Heart Arrow on it to unlease some damage. The Sand Worm hit Compa, but she jabbed it with her syringe three times. Ryoko slashed it (you guessed it)three times with her sword, causing that word "damage" to appear again, making the beast rather angry. Miyabi lashed her hair at it for greater damage. The monster was weakening, too tired from the fact that its turn was skipped twice.

"Time for the big kadoosh!" Neptune grinned as she slashed it one more time. The Sand Worm screeched as it disappeared.

"That's that!" Moka closed her eyes and smiled. The smile ended quickly, though, as the party suddenly heard a familiar evil laugh.

"I finally found you! Neptune and Mew Mews!" The voice said with a guffaw evident at the end.

That was certainly hammy. "W-Who's there?" Neptune looked around. "What's with that melodramatic laugh…?"

Right in front of the group, a dark portal appeared, and out stepped…

"The Mistress!" Tsukune gasped. This is not a good thing, readers.

"Don't mock my snickering!" She looked angry, "You haven't changed a bit, pushing people's buttons… This time I will take the Mew Mews' Ultimate Magic and destroy Neptune… Killing two birds with one stone! Love Angels! Arise!" The Mistress snapped her fingers, causing four dark portals to appear. Rising out of them were Wedding Peach and the Love Angels.

Though they were supposed to be the ones filled with love and justice, the Angels were completely devoid of all life, making them appear to be zombies. "It's Wedding Peach and the Love Angels!" Corina gawked, repeating what I just said.

A sinister laugh was heard. "Don't worry, Mistress!" Wedding Peach got out her rifle, "We will get the Mew Mews' Ultimate Magic!"

"Nep-Nep…" Zoey whispered to the ditz. Neptune turned to her, completely unfazed. It made Zoey admire either her tremendous bravery, or outright stupidity.

"Now is a good time to transform." Neptune nodded and did exactly that. Soon, the transformed girl appeared to the world once more."I don't know what's going on, how you know my name and why you want Zoey and her friends… But I won't let you get away with it!" She slashed her sword to prove her point.

"Oh, Ultimate Magic…" Zoey chanted again and the otherworlders were in their powered-up forms again.

"Whoa…" Compa gasped in awe, still having a hard time believing in these transformations.

"Interesting…" IF said with dull interest as she got out her daggers.

**Boss: Mistress and Love Angels**

"Hah!" The Mistress shouted as she charged at Neptune. They clashed weapons for about 1 minute until the apparent Magical Girl got the upper hand and slashed the blasted woman three times with her sword. However, this was not enough to take the powerful girl down. "Not bad…" The Mistress frowned as she hit Neptune three times with her swordstaff.

Wedding Peach fired shots at Kikki, but she dodged it. "W-What the!" Wedding Peach growled as she continued to fire at her. Compa fired shots from her syringe to help Kikki and gave Wedding Peach some damage, though not a whole lot, unfortunately. IF blocked some hits from Angel Daisy, and when she used Saints Rolling Boomerange, IF dodged it and gave Daisy a devasting kick, though it once more did not prove to be the most potent attack.

Ryoko clashed swords with Salvia, attempting to repeat what Neptune was able to do. Unfortunately, Salvia just smirked as she slashed our poor heroine six times with her deadly blade. "Hang on, Ryoko!" Renee lashed her whip to hold Salvia down.

"D-Damn you!" Salvia growled as she struggled to break free, but Ryoko managed to slash her thrice with her sword of light. With that, Ryoko was able to escape, while Salvia attempted to regain her bearings, however that was possible.

Lily lashed her whip at Miyabi, though she blocked and managed it with her hair. Miyabi shouted "Hair Tornado!" as she spins like a tornado, and managed to get Lily a few times, knocking the possessed girl out. Moka charged at Wedding Peach who fired shot after shot at her, but she dodged it and punched her in the gut. Have to say, the battle is going surprisingly smoothly.

Back to Neptune, the Mistress managed to hit her 10 times with her swordstaff, plus a dark energy ball attack, which is never a good combination. "Not bad… but not good enough!" Neptune yelled as she delivered a kick to the Mistress eight freaking times, followed by a potent slash attack. Over at the other corner, IF managed to strike Daisy with her weapons and got out of the way right as Bridget launched a Tidal Wave Rush at her, giving the Love Angel some major damage.

Saliva finally regained herself, and tried to get Fate, but she slashed her with that Bardiche of hers. As this was going on, Zoey rushed up to help Neptune and they kicked the Mistress three times psychically, though I am not sure how that works.

"Not bad… Time to power up, Love Angels!" The Mistress snapped her fingers as the Love Angels were surrounded by the dark energy, and were soon powered up. Hoping to take advantage of their, well, "not-moving" status, Risa launched a dark energy ball at Wedding Peach who didn't have time to dodge it, and was hit directly. At least powering up left them vulnerable!

Suddenly, golden energy surrounded Zoey and Neptune. "Zoey!" Neptune called out.

"Right!"

The two closed their eyes and began to concentrate. "What the…" The Mistress gasped, unaware of this move. Both of the heroes hummed as energy exploded all around them. Soon, they opened their eyes and shouted "Rose Neptunia!" The two used their weapons to deliver a devastating blow to the Mistress and Love Angels, a move so powerful, I can't even begin to describe it. The Love Angels screamed in agony as they were knocked out on the ground. The Mistress held her arm in frustration.

"D-Damn it… How could this… Wait, that's right! This is Planeptune, Neptune's home turf… This isn't over, I'll be back!" The Mistress swore as she and the Love Angels disappeared by a blinding flash.

Wow, that was a highly elaborate fight scene, but at least it is over now. "Who the hell was that woman?" IF raised an eyebrow, still new to all of this.

Unfortunately, while the battle was won for the day, there was still a major flaw in their battle strategies. "We failed to save the Love Angels…" Fate looked down as the others reverted to normal.

Who is the Mistress? What new schemes will she unleash?

To be continued…

**Next time- Chapter 5: The IS: Onward to Adventure!**

**A/N: Next time, the gang from Infinite Stratos will join Nep-Nep and the gang after getting sucked into Gamindustri, see you then!**


	8. Onward to Adventure!

**Chapter 5- The IS: Onward to Adventure!**

After the encounter with the Mistress, Zoey and her friends were explaining to Neptune, Compa and IF, on how they got to Gamindustri at one of Planeptune's parks.

"So…" Compa, surprisingly, understood what was happening; bet ya didn't expect that! "This Mistress person is the reason magical girls from your world disappeared, and are now attacking people in Gamindustri. And, as you elaborately stated, she wants your 'Ultimate Magic' to rule the universe?"

That was everything concisely. "Yep." Corina nodded, "We have no idea on where she came from and why she wants our Ultimate Magic. I didn't think we held powerful magic." She added.

IF had no idea how to react to this strange news. On one hand, it made this story have conflict, but on the other end of the spectrum, it made her question everything altogether.

Seriously, "Ultimate Magic?" This was starting to sound like a badly-narrated fanfiction! "The Ultimate Magic, eh?" She crossed her arms, hiding her true conflict, as the Mew's may have ended up being offended somehow.

If you looked closely, you could actually see a question mark above the purple-haired girl's head. "You heard of it, Iffy?" Neptune asked.

A blush became evident on her face."W-What did I just say about calling me that? A-Anyways, just rumors… This Ultimate Magic is said to be the most powerful magic in the entire universe, no crap, and it originally came from a world called Earth. Whoever controls it will either save or rule the entire spectrum of existence, although it is not proven yet… I would hope. Still, thought it had a better name, like 'Perimmäinen Taika,' or 'Magjike Fundit,' or something like that... " IF explained.

Behind the Treasure Hunter was the noise of a fist pounding a chest. Whether it was from bravery or the fact that heartburn may have been settling in was unknown to the cast.

"That's why we need to find the magical girls and free them from the Mistress' spell." Moka said seriously, showing off that the answer was the former. Still, it did seem like she was in a lot of pain.

The Treasure Hunter still refused to believe in such a plot. "But I'm starting to think you're making this all up. I mean, really, this is starting to sound like a fanboy's dream." IF stated. Hey, only I'm supposed to make quips like that!

**Me: Uh, dude, I don't think you're supposed to do that...**

**Ghost: That's why you made me your co-author, eh? (Wink, wink)**

**Me: (Sigh) Point taken...**

A sound of glasses hitting the floor was then heard. The group turned to a young Mew desperately putting them back on, feeling quite embarrassed with herself. "We're not making it up!" Bridget pleaded, "Earth and the entire universe could be in serious trouble if this Mistress gets her hands on our Ultimate Magic!"

Neptune came behind Bridget and snatched her into her hands, allowing the young Mew to feel both relieved and a tad bit embarrassed. "I believe you, Bridgey," Neptune vouched, "I seen you guys transform and use that Ultimate Magic to help us out, so there's no point in doubting ya."

Wait, before the next person speaks, let me make a fine guess. Before she says something, a noise will be made, making everyone turn to her, amirite? *Ca-Chink!* Well, what d'ya know? Apparently, a syringe dropped to the floor, so everyone knew who was about to speak. "If Nep-Nep believes you, then I do too." Compa nodded in agreement.

She couldn't believe it, but the Treasure Hunter was outnumbered again by the party; it's bad being the only sane one in a group of misfits. "…Fine, I believe you too." IF sighed.

Suddenly, every single girl in the group, and hell, even Tsukune, brought a fist up high into the air, and shouted "Hoorah!" Because this scene really called for it. Why is this chapter suddenly growing Meta? It boggles the mind!

"Now that _that_ is settled, where should we go next?" Ryoko asked, stretching her arms as she looked out towards the sun, if that existed in this universe; the visual novel scenes don't really offer much elaboration.

A big jacket just shrugged. That's right, I just said big jacket. "To the Sky Harbor." IF stated, hating me for calling her "big."

Neptune and the otherworlders simply had question marks above them.

**_Meanwhile… in another Earth…_**

Ichika Orimura was eating lunch with his friends, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig until a mysterious white light appeared and engulfed them… with attitude! In a… heh heh, flash, they were gone.

Unfortunately, due to contractual obligations and contraints, we were not allowed to show them talking in that scene... It was weird.

**_Back in Gamindustri… After doing some training at a battle gym_**

"Oooh!" Neptune's eyes sparkled with excitement as she saw an important looking gate that appeared to not be connected to anything. "The ground is split here! Did this happen from some great war long long ago? I betcha it was some crazy epic war between the forces of good and evil!" Neptune beamed. Wait, wars are fought in this world?

The wall and split that Neptune felt interested in were indeed out of place here, but they were nothing to get excited about. "…What's she babbling about?" IF frowned at Neptune's ditzy stupidity.

The medic sighed, also finding nothing of interest in the destroyed remnants from another era. "Please be patient with her. She doesn't really remember anything…" Compa smiled nervously.

A chuckle came from the Treasure Hunter. "Right. Hearing that from a nurse-in-training is reassuring… How long have you people known her?" IF asked.

"A few days. Compa told us she found Nep-Nep head first in the ground, so she pulled her out, I think." Fate closed her eyes and smiled nervously.

IF now has the white dotted eye look. That was certainly _not _the answer she was expecting. "S-Stuck in the ground? You pulled her out like a damn plant? Did you think I'd believe that?" She muttered.

The medic was growing flustered, afraid that she was being thought of as some sort of macho weirdo. "Well, not from the ground. She fell from the sky and got stuck in the ground after, Miss IF." Compa smiled.

That still didn't help IF's main problem. Now she fell from the sky? What are these girls on? There's no way Compa could actually muster that much strength; she could barely keep her gigantic syringe up! Still, might as well accept that answer, for she knew the real answer was probably just as stupid. "Please… call me IF."

It seemed that the girl in question was already far ahead of them. "Hey guys! Come on up! The view is sooo great from here! Are you chicken? I bet you are! I'm so brave!" Neptune laughed, acting randomly like an ass; was this her real personality?

One of the Mews certainly did not like being questioned for the amount of testicular fortitude they didn't have…wait, why would I use _that _term for a series like this? Man, I have issues. Sorry, let us continue. "Oooooh, that Neptune!" Zoey growled irritably as the party walked up to her, strangely checking out the scenery before them, even if the scenery was obscured by the girl ahead of them. Wait…

Compa was delighted by the sight. "Everyone, this is the Sky Harbor, where two landmasses come in contact with one another. It doesn't mean the ground is spilt." Compa explained, hoping everyone got over that apparent confusion.

It was a beautiful establishment, looking just like a building. Yep, them buildings sure are beautiful. "Oh, so that's it. So how do we cross-over? Should we jump, shout wahoo, or hang on to Corina to fly us there since she's part bird?" Neptune asked eagerly.

"T-That's not how it works!" Corina stammered, though oddly, the sight of her being a bird for Neptune was strangely amusing.

The Treasure Hunter saw a perfect opportunity to make a reference, because the fourth wall has been broken already. "Why not slap on some overalls and a red hat while you're at it?" IF smirked.

"Hey, that came from the Mario game series!" Kikki gasped, before the world suddenly grew dark. The young Mew was understandably confused, as it seemed the other characters were all frozen in time, and colored the shade of grey that made them appear to be statues. The clouds above soon grew towards one another, and a storm began brewing. Kikki was now understandably (understandably) confused, but her confusion grew worse when the clouds slightly broke apart, revealing a strange figure. The figure let its enormously large arm swing down towards her, and without a second to think, it slapped her, before vanishing and never to be referred to again. What she just went through was the world dividing itself by zero for actually acknowledging a reference. You never, under any circumstance, acknowledge a reference… That's how I lost Mr. Whiskers…

**Me: Wait, what do you mean by that?**

**Ghost: Shush!**

"Who's Mario?" Compa asked confusedly once Kikki returned to the land of the living. This caused the young Mew to simply walk over to the corner and sob for a little bit… It was weird.

"A-Anyway, we used a bridge to cross over. We needed the Basilicom's permit to get the bridge lowered." IF explained looking at her phone.

That was apparently reasonable enough. "Ah, I see. With it, we can cross to the next landmass." Moka smiled, with IF nodding in return, strangely looking at the young girl in a strange manner. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and it seems that our contract finally came through, as Ichika and the girls appeared.

After he disturbingly crashed onto the ground, making him go flat before he stood up (how did his bones _not _break?), the young man experienced the strangest thrill of his life. "Wh-What the?" Ichika gawked.

"W-Where are we?" Houki asked as she looked around. IF was the first to acknowledge their presence, and since they had a different art style from her, she got into a battle stance (fantastic racism?). Almost as if she was her counterpart, Laura gripped her katana in response.

The medic grew timid at the new cast of characters. "W-Who are you?" Compa stammered as she eyed Laura's… weapon.

Laura made a strange growl, making Compa quiet down. "We should be asking the questions here." She said with a hint at poison in her words. For some reason, IF could really get to know a girl like her. Still, without warning, Neptune went full speed next to Ichika and smiled.

"Hi! My name's Neptune! But call me Nep-Nep or whatever you want to call me. I like every type of food and sweets and I'm on a mission with my friends to save the universe!" She cheered as trumpets played out of nowhere. Got to admit, they had great rhythm!

Cecilia growled when she saw Nep-Nep near Ichika. _'That brat better not get any ideas with my Ichika!'_ She thought bitterly… Wow… it's rare to see Cecilia like that. Now, in order to demonstrate my surprise, I shall perform a Histoire face. Here you go: (O_o)

As Cecilia was about to kill someone, a silent voice cried into the…day. "Um… Excuse me?" Charlotte asked politely, "Do you mind telling us where we are?" She added.

The leader of the Mews gave her a thumbs up, but realized that she didn't really have a good answer. "Um…" was all Zoey said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously and sweat dropped.

A loud noise came from the belly of one of the girls, meaning another chance to talk. "Let's talk more at a restaurant. I bet you guys are hungry!" Renee stated.

Strangely, this new cast of characters didn't even try to fight them, or do something in regards to the fact that they _teleported out of their world, and into one completely devoid of anything they know._Still, free food! Ling's stomach began to growl. "Yeah…" she nodded.

IF decided not to bother questioning anymore; it could only bring more pain to her. "Then it's agreed." She nodded, "We'll talk more at a restaurant. It'll be awhile before any landmasses can come here, so let's pass the time by doing quests."

"Quest?" Cecilia blinked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Aren't we all?

…And THAT is how you narrate a short chapter!

To be continued…

**Next time- Chapter 6: Quest Time! Strive to be The Best!**

**A/N: Shortest chapter ever… Anyway, our heroes will begin their first quest, so stay tuned**!


	9. Quest Time!

**Chapter 6: Quest Time! Strive to be The Best!**

The party was at one of the restaurants that Neptune had faved with the IS group. Can you guess what we have to do now?

If your guess had anything to do with the word "cheese," you could not have been more wrong. "Let's start the introductions. My name is Zoey Hanson, leader of the Mew Mews. Oh, but don't tell anyone okay?" Zoey smiled, bringing up a thumb, along with a courtesy wink. The group from that Infinite Stratos Universe knew that this was going to be a long one. So should you.

"I'm Corina Bucksworth, the richest girl you'll ever know!" she winked rather oddly towards the young Laura.

Needless to say, the girl in question was not amused. _'Great… another snob like Cecilia…'_ Laura rolled her eyes.

More introductions, please! "My name is Bridget Verdant; it's nice to meet you." Bridget closed her eyes as she smiled, looking as innocent as ever. Charlotte, to demonstrate her generosity against her mild confusion, did the same, making her actions mirror the young Mew rather well; it certainly creeped the glasses-wearing girl quite a bit.

The next Mew took a step forward. "Kikki Benjamin is my name!" she grinned widely, doing a strange motion to differentiate herself from the rest. It was weird.

The next Mew in line pushed young Kikki out of the way, making herself as well-known as possible. "Renee Roberts; that's all you need to know…" she stated somewhat coldly, odd that she made herself look pleasant just seconds ago.

_'Yikes… Don't want to get on her bad side.' _Ichika sweat dropped, still wondering how many more introductions had to occur.

Well, friend, we have a few more, so better get used to it! "I'm Ryoko Mitsurugi, the K-Fight Champion of Daimon High." she grinned.

Appearing right behind her was the next lovely lady, one that admitedly creeped Ichika at first; pink hair like that was usually terrifying. "My name is Moka Akashiya. It's a pleasure." she said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Feeling happy that there was finally some gender equality being introduced into this series, the token boy grew ecstatic. "I'm Tsukune Ano, nice to meet you." Tsukune smiled.

Knowing that the _boy _said something, the rest of the girls stepped in front of him. "Miyabi Tsukuyomi of Gokoh Academy." Miyabi smiled. Almost as if on cue and choreographed perfectly, the next person quickly appeared and said:

"Risa Fukuyama of Mizuno High!"

Fate, being the last of the bunch that interluded with this world, decided to make her introduction as flat and anticlimatic as possible. "Fate Testarossa. It's a pleasure…" she stated. With that, she simply sulked off into the background, wondering how much she was going to do in this chapter.

With the outsiders finally done, the ladies of Gamindustri prepared their index cards and started their own variation. "Name's Neptune, or Nep-Nep, or whatever you want to call me!" she smiled, somehow having perfect, white teeth after eating so many sweets in the past hour.

The medic was worried that all that sugar could hurt the young girl, but why worry when you could introduce yourself? "My name is Compa. It's so nice to meet you!" she stated with absolute delight.

Just like Fate, the Treasure Hunter of the group was going to finish anticlimatically, though it was probably because she was preoccupied at the moment. "The name's IF…" she stated as she checked her phone for any quests available.

Wow, that was a doozy! How many characters was that? Our newcomers must feel pretty good, now knowing that they were forced to remember so many damn names. Still, free food! "My name is Ichika Orimura. These are my friends: Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois, and Laura Bodewig."

Did you see that? Ichika handled the introductions quite well. He didn't force his entire team to just speak, thus allowing everyone to know each other better. Perhaps Zoey and Neptune should look into this form of greeting in the future, eh? "So where the hell are we?" Laura demanded once everything settled.

Oh boy, another question with an answer that will never be understood by sane people. "Um… Let's see…" Zoey smiled nervously.

Finishing off her plate of whatever-they-eat-here, IF folded her arms and tried to look as serious as possible. "You're in the world of Gamindustri, a world consisting of four landmasses." she stated coolly.

The name of the damn place made the newcomers giggle, rendering the others confused. "Gamindustri?" Cecilia asked confusedly.

The young medic nodded with a smile that awakens the hearts of millions. "Gamindustri is a world where fantasy and video games coexist, it's like a huge RPG where people work, fight monsters to gain levels, or etc." Compa explained, though just like Kikki, something terrible happened to her. I, unfortunately, have no idea what occurred, but apparently, she came back with her pupils dilated like crazy, and her whole body was completely rendered shaky. Did that weird hand slap her too? How did she reference her own universe's ways if she hadn't ever experienced any other? Either way, her line was essentially turned to: "Gamindustri is a wonderful place, filled with wonderful people. There are some scary monsters, but its nothing we can't handle!" The Gods are now pleased.

Moving on, though. "I see…" Ling nodded, not sure as how to react. Did something happen to the medic?

The Treasure Hunter finished her fine soda, still trying to look badass. "So, care to explain the world that you came from?" IF asked.

Ichika and the girls explained their world, IS (which stands for Infinite Stratos), and everything else that they needed to really know. Unfortunately, Laura refused to state which pudding she preferred.

"Ooohh…" Neptune gasped in awe, "…I don't get it." This caused everyone except for Renee to anime fall.

After getting up and making sure she didn't have brain trauma, Ling said: "Is she always like this?" It was a great question for a girl so odd.

The medic made a courtesy bow. "Please be paitent with her, Miss Lingyin. She lost her memories." Compa told her.

The other girl over there tried desperately not to chuckle. "From falling from the sky." IF stated, barely believing her own words.

Judging by everyone's reactions, IF wasn't the only one having trouble with this origin story. "R-Really?" Houki gawked.

One of the Mews nodded. "We don't know how she fell from the sky. Also, there's this really evil woman after us with an army of brainwashed magical girls." Bridget explained, making sure her glasses were up.

Houki really wished she was home right now, but it was clear that her dreams would never be answered. "I see…" Houki nodded in agreement, "Then I highly suggest we join forces to fight this mysterious foe."

The rest of her party nodded, most likely all believing that the only way out of this twisted and bizarre universe was to get rid of this dark, eh, foe. "I have to agree with you on that one, Houki." Ichika nodded, repeating the thought that I shared with them.

"But, um…" Compa felt uneasy, remembering a fact from their background that we didn't fully write out, "You don't have those IS-thingies from your world."

One of the females let out a guffaw. "Don't doubt us." Cecilia smirked, "We have our shares of combat experience from our ISs, so you provide us with weapons and we can help you out."

"Tehnth it's dicided thin!" Neptune had food in her mouth, by the way. "Iffy, yu goo by useth someth weapons!"

Now here's something that got the Hunter's attention. "What?! It's my hard earned Credits!" IF protested.

Suddenly, one of the Mews appeared right on her lap, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes, yet surprisingly looking like a cat. Strange ways of describing people, huh? "Please Iffy?" Kikki pleaded.

IF stared at Kikki's child-like persona. 'Damn… How can I resist a kid's cute face?' she sighed, fumbling some thoughts in her head. "Alright, I have around maybe 20,000 Credits before I met you guys."

"Alright then." Corina smiled. "Shop till you drop!"

After some directions from Compa, they located a weapon shop.

"Hmm…" Houki inspected a Level 1 Sword.

The Treasure Hunter gave her brand new friend a heavy question mark. "What is it, Houki?" IF asked as she came up near her.

Houki seemed to be losing her calm. "This is a fine looking metal sword. Do you think it will fit for someone Level 1 like me?" she asked.

"Hmm…" IF inspected the price tag; it apparently cost 2,500 Credits. Huh, that's expensive, though I guess not in Gamindustri. "It's affordable, and the level requirement is Level 1, so yeah, you can equip it." she nodded.

The young girl clapped her hands and made a sheepish grin. "Alright, shall we get it?" Houki smiled as IF went to pick it up.

Eventually, the party got what they needed, though not without the chagrin of a certain purple-haired mcspazatron.

"No fair! How come Ichika and his friends get the weapons that are better than my crappy wooden sword?!" Neptune wailed.

"Geez, you're like a spoiled kid…" Laura muttered, happy that she at least got _something _that looked cool.

The medic let out a sigh of both relief and exasperation. "Nep-Nep, be patient, you're just not ready to equip stronger weapons yet. You're too low of a level! Just gain some levels and you will be able to equip a powerful sword. I promise!" Compa assured her. Wait, where is that godly hand now? What, is he selective, or something?

The purple-haired girl knocked some dust around in defeat. "Oookay…." Neptune sighed.

With that being handled rather well, the party decided to get on task. "Iffy, you got any leads on quests?" Ryoko asked.

"Hold on…" IF was checking her phone and smiled when she saw something rather interesting. "Here we go. There have been reports of a mysterious blue shadow wreaking havoc on the Neo-Geo Front: Sector 1. It is repeatable and we can try for a S rank, meaning we can earn even better Credits." I…? Where's that being? Do they normally talk like this?

"And… how did you find that information on one phone?" Cecilia asked confusedly. Was somebody finally questioning the ways of this universe? That's not something you see everyday!

Of course, the Treasure Hunter refused to give a straight answer on the subject. "None of your beeswax." IF frowned.

Against that logic, apparently everyone was pumped for the day ahead. "Alright! If we beat that monster, a landmass can come!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air.

As if properly trained to do so, the Mew nearby jumped for joy. "Charge!" Risa beamed.

After some directions from townspeople, the party arrived at the destination. Who would've thought that regular civilians had all the knowledge of generic-dungeon-name-with-a-reference? It certainly helps the plot out, that's for sure!

Once they entered the place, it was clear that a chill was felt on everyone's spines. "This place looks abandoned…" Charlotte stated seriously, as the party entered the area.

Still, they had a job to do, and it had to be done as swiftly as possible. "Alright, the quest should be starting… now!" IF stated as the timer appeared on her phone.

The party pressed forward, fighting many monsters as they went. This dungeon was filled with plenty of odd ones, from the metallic dogoos, to the strange flying pixels that somehow are viruses, and strangely, the protagonists of Disgaea. Eh, whatever constitutes as monsters these days. Eventually, Neptune leveled up to level six, while the others leveled up to the same rank, with IF being neglected in experience, only reaching level five.

Soon, the party reached a dead end. "A dead end?" Ichika gasped at that repeated statement.

Suddenly, Compa noticed her shadow starting to change shape. "Um… everyone?" Compa blinked as the party turned and watched the shadow go underneath them and forward and formed into a blue demon-like being. It hissed at them… Needless to say, it was horrifying to look at.

However, it was not scary enough to sway the view of a certain girl. "Perfect! The monster we have been searching for is right here! It's butt whooping time!" Neptune grinned as she transformed.

"W-What the…" Cecilia gasped, before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ask…" IF told her in a matter of fact.

**Boss: Blue Shadow**

"Hyah!" Ryoko and Laura shouted as they double-teamed on the Blue Shadow with double slashes. Unfortunately, the beast ducked at the last second, causing the two girls to fall to the ground.

"Take this!" Charlotte shouted as soon as she saw an advantage. She managed to stab it three times with her daggers before the monster threw her towards a wall. Luckily, this throw caused its underarm to be exposed.

This opening allowed one of our precious Mews to grow confident. "Heart Arrow!" Corina shouted as she launched her attack, the arrow piercing through the open air.

In order to make the attack even more lethal, Fate joined in, preparing her own bad medicine for the ferocious being. "Thunder Smasher!" she yelled as she launched a thunder shot at the Blue Shadow, combining it with Corina's attack, but when it hit, it fizzled out.

"What the?" Corina gawked, angry that her attack failed, and also over the fact that it wasn't Neptune that helped her.

IF ignored that strange, blatant subtext and said: "Magic attacks don't work on this monster! Hmm… maybe physical and gun attacks will work. I don't know, try something!" IF yelled as she got out twin guns from her sleeves and fired at the Blue Shadow. This time, the attack made due on its target, causing the beast to scream in disgust, though it soon bit onto the Treasure Hunter's sleeves, throwing her to the other side of the room. Told you her sleeves were too long!

In order to avenge her fallen comrade, Cecilia shouted "Ha!" as she stabbed the Blue Shadow with her pike three times. Ling jumped on the bandwagon and lunged at the Blue Shadow, but it knocked her away rather comically. Ichika saw that his allies were steadily falling, and knew that he had to do something quick. Thus, he slashed it three times with his sword, hurting it horrifyingly as he questioned the purpose of only attacking it three times.

"I'll Do My Best!" Compa shouted as she slapped the Blue Shadow three times (again with the "three") before delivering a fourth blow with her Syringe. Moka, so far in her normal mode, charged at the Blue Demon and punched it six times (weren't expecting that, huh?) with her fists. This caused the shadow to stammer in its steps, though it was clear that it would take more to down it.

Unfortunately, for the dark creature, a certain Heroine knew that it was time to strike. "Now it's my turn!" Neptune shouted as she charged at the Blue Shadow. Strangely, though, the beast knew that this attack was coming ahead of time, and thus it rammed into her, knocking the poor girl into a wall.

"Nep-Nep!" Zoey shouted in shock. Suddenly, the wall cracked to reveal an earth like "waist part" of some sort embedded into it.

Seeing a strange thing that was supposed to be attached to a human body freaked the Treasure Hunter out. "What the hell is that thing?!" IF gasped. Even the beast seemed to be caught by surprise, but because the others were all looking at the strange object in awe, the monster knew that it was the perfect time to take the party out.

**_"Neptune, can you hear me?"_ **Histoire's voice appeared out of nowhere. The monster was gaining speed.

"Histy?" Neptune gasped.

**_"Listen, you must use that Processor Unit! With it, you can increase your powers. There are Processor Units of each part that you need to find. They will prove useful in your journey."_ **Histoire's voice stated as she disappeared.

Neptune wished she could speak to the hidden prisoner a little longer, but doing so would've killed them all, as the monster was literally milliseconds away from our women of interest. "I understand, Histy," she nodded, though as she did, the Blue Shadow jumped on top of her, breathing its sickening breath down her throat. It was heavy, and Neptune would have to act fast is she wanted to avoid getting eaten.

Thank the lord, though, as she found herself right next to the piece of equipment that still baffled everyone. Cringing as she extended her muscles out, she managed to reach through the crack in the wall and grab the Unit Histoire desperately wanted her to have. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, which knocked the Blue Shadow off of her.

When it cleared, Neptune was wearing the Grand (W) on her waist. "Payback time!" Neptune's sword glowed with earth-like energy as she slashed the Blue Shadow three times (back to that, eh?) with her earth-infused sword. The Blue Shadow hissed in agony as it disappeared, never to be seen again, unless this mission is repeated.

**Final Results: S Rank! Time: 3 minutes and 15 seconds.**

"Yay! We 'S'-ced the quest!" Risa jumped up and down in joy. How did they do that whole mission in under five minutes? Man, they are good!

Still, not everyone was jumping for joy. "Nep-Nep…" Zoey couldn't help but smile as Neptune reverted back to normal. Neptune grinned as she gave Zoey the thumbs up. It made the Mew and her friend almost want to hug rather passionately, though doing so would've been constructed as too lewd.

But unknown to them, a man was watching the battle from start to finish. He wore a black and green uniform with an even greener vest covering it, with pants that were mysteriously black. On his head was a headband with a metal plate in the middle, covered with a symbol of a leaf; the band covered his hair, which happened to be of the spiky variety. To top off his sluggish appearance, he appears to be smoking.

"Interesting… I better return to my world to report to Lady Hokage." The man said as he did some hand symbols, and in an instant, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Who was that man, and what does he mean by Lady Hokage?

To be continued…

**Next time: Lastation! The Land of Machines!**

**A/N: Can you guess who the guy who was watching Neptune and the gang is? See ya next time!**


	10. Lastation: The Land of Machines!

A/N: Oh geez! I been busy with my stories and I totally forgotten about this fic!

White Heart: Left Neptune and her friends in a fricking frozen state! : (

Me: Lady White Heart?

Black Heart: Don't forget me, and Green Heart.

Me: Um, I can tell that two of you are pissed off…

White Heart: Not really… (Whips out hammer)

Green Heart: White Heart, put that hammer down. (Sighs)

Me: Look, I'm sorry I forgotten about you guys, I mean, I been focus on my Golden Sun fanfic that I barely forgotten about you guys. I'm really sorry. But now, this fic is back and bigger than ever! With new crossovers, and not only Queen's Blade will appear in this fic, but Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos is also added to the mix.

Black Heart: You sure this will work? (Raises eyebrows)

Me: I'm positive. : )

Green Heart: Musashi the Master doesn't own everything in this fic. Please support the disclaimer. (Smiles)

Chapter 7: Lastation! The Land of Machines!

IF checked her phone and smiled. "Good news. A landmass is in sight and judging by the machines and black factory clouds, I have to say it's Lastaion." IF stated.

"Lastation?" Cecilia asked. "If my info is correct, Lastation is a land where machines is dominated in that landmass." IF stated.

"Is the food good in Lastation?" Neptune asked hopefully. "Food?" Ling twitched. "Is that you think of, food?"

"Histy did say we will find one of the Key Fragments in each of the 4 landmasses, since we got one. We should head to the Basiliscom in Lastation to find out any info on the Key Fragments." Zoey suggested.

"Also…" Compa checked Neptune's status through her SDA which stands for Status Display Assistant. "Good news, Nep-Nep! You can now equip a powerful sword with your current level. Let's go back to the shop we were at before." Compa smiled.

"Woohoo! Finally I can kiss this crappy wooden sword goodbye! But I will store it just in case." Neptune grinned.

They went back to the weapon shop and got Nep-Nep a Hunting Sword.

"Man, this is heavy!" Neptune grunted as she placed it on the holder on her back. "But it will do." Neptune smiled cheerfully.

"Good, now that we got what Neptune wanted, can we please go to Lastation?" IF complained.

They hurried and made it to the bridge and made it to the cave leading to Lastation.

21 minutes later…

"Hah!" Neptune shouted as she slashed the gooey monster, blue monster blood gushed out from it's corpse.

"Eww!" Cecilia twitched. IF noticed the sun going down from the exit. "We should rest up before we reach Lastation. I will put up a Monster Repel Barrier to keep the monsters at bay. No good will come if we end up tired and hungry." IF stated as she placed a silver orb on the ground and it lifted up, emitting a long barrier around the party.

"Good idea, Miss IF. We should camp out here." Charlotte nodded.

"If Iffy said so, then we rest, then tomorrow we set foot in Lastion!" Neptune beamed.

1 hour later…

Zoey was sleeping in her sleeping bag for about 20 minutes till suddenly, she had a vision.

Zoey appeared in a palace looking area. 'Wha-What is this? Where am I?' Zoey gasped as she walked towards what seems to be a battle going on.

When she got closer, she can see four people, the first one was…

'Neptune?' Zoey covered her mouth in shock. Neptune was facing 3 other people.

The first one has silver hair and wore a black bodysuit similar to Neptune's, she has blue eyes and she has Processor Units which were black. She also has a bust which almost rivaled Nep-Nep's fighting form.

The third was a little child with blue hair, she wore a white bodysuit with white Processor Units and she has a flat chest. She also has red eyes.

And finally, the third one was a woman who has green hair tied in a pony tail, wore a almost revealing green bodysuit with green Processor units, green eyes and she has a bust that out ranks Neptune and the silver haired girl's chests.

They seemed to be talking, but in Zoey's case, it was muted. They seemed ready to fight.

'What's going on? What are they doing?' Zoey thought to herself.

Suddenly, without warning, the three girls started attacking Neptune!

Neptune blocked a stab from the silver haired girl, but was hit by the back by the blue haired child, the green haired girl got out a green spear and stabbed Neptune three times with it. Neptune kicked the blue child in the chest and slashed her three times. She clashed swords with the silver haired girl till Neptune got the upper hand and slashed her two times. The silver one retaliated and punched, kicked and stabbed her three times. The blue one charged head first into Nep-Nep's chest which made Neptune recoiled. Then the green haired girl kicked Neptune in the face which knocked Neptune to the ground near a ledge. Neptune was kneeling weakly. The three warriors got together and concentrated, as if they ready to unleash an devastating attack on Neptune. 'Nep-Nep, get out of there!' Zoey tried to speak, but she couldn't, then the three warriors unleashed their attacks on Neptune. Neptune gritted her teeth as the attack hit her and a white flash appeared.

"Noooooooo!" Zoey screamed as she reached out her hand and woke up. She panted heavily and looked around, she was still in the Road to Lowee, her friends seemed to be sleeping peacefully, despite her scream.

"It was just a dream… or was it a vision of the past?" Zoey whispered as she looked down. Mini-Mew popped out. "What's wrong Zoey?" Mini-Mew asked in concern. "It's nothing, Mini-Mew. I just had a bad dream." Zoey sighed as she went back to sleep. 'Who were those three girls? And why do they wear the same armor as Nep-Nep?'

The next day…

"Whoa!" Neptune gasped in shock as the party stands before a ledge, seeing the city of Lastation. It was an industrial paradise.

"So this is Lastation…" Corina whistled. Neptune breathed in the air and coughed. "Man, the air is somewhat salty!" She wheezed.

.

Zoey looked down. "Hey Zoey?" Ryoko asked in concern. "Something the matter?" Fate asked also.

"Oh!" Zoey looked up and slightly smiled. "It's nothing." "Hmm…" Moka looked at her in worry. The party decided to enter the main city of Lastation.

Neptune looked around in awe. "Wow, this place is all steampunky and spiffy and futuristic! Iffy, which landmass is this?" Neptune asked her excitedly. "Lastation, ruled by the Console Patron Unit, Black Heart. The land is mostliy obscured by industrial factories." IF explained.

"So um, does the 'theme' of each landmass match with that goddess' preference?" Neptune asked again. IF folded her arms. "I don't think so. The CPUs are here to protect us, but the humans develop the civilization itself." She explained.

"Aw, that's so realistic." Neptune whined a little bit. "Hey guys, what are your thoughts on this place?" Neptune asked them. "These factories and chimneys… remind me of an industrial revolution. I'm not familiar with this kind of thing." Compa told her.

"Same here." Zoey nodded. "Me too." Corina added. "Me three." Bridget nodded as well. "Ditto." The rest of their party voiced their opinions on Lastation.

"I suppose it's not appealing to mainstream girls and otherworlders. I think it's cool. Anyway, let's go to the Basilicom." IF suggested.

At the Basilicom's front gates…

"Um, 'scuse me! We wanna get some information on monsters. May we come in?" Neptune asked. Then, a Moderator opened the mini slide door and looked at our heroes with a stern look. "Monsters? And what would you do with this information?" He asked rudely.

"We're searching for a item called a Key Fragment. We must defeat a strong monster in order to obtain it." Compa told him. "Defeat monsters? Don't be foolish. Even the Lastation Defense Force doesn't stand a chance against them and those damned magical girls." He sneered. "You're nothing more than children. Go home!" He issued.

"You shouldn't judge us by our appearances!" Ichika growled. "Yeah, we faced monsters before and we're here to stop them in this world!" Kikki added. "Plus, Nep-Nep, Zoey and their friends can transform into powerful heroes and Zoey and her four friends have the Ultimate Magic!" Compa added.

"Ultimate Magic? That is just a myth. Now go home, you're a distraction." The Moderator sneered again. "…This Basilicom's a bit arrogant. Shows what kind of leader Black Heart is when you meet the people who serve her." IF frowned.

"We're not like those who suck up to Black Heart! I don't care what people say, but don't confused us for them. You brats better scram or I have to hurt you!" The Moderator growled.

"How rude! We'll show yo-" Before Cecilia can finish, Renee stopped her. "Let's just go. We can come back later." Everyone nodded in agreement, when they started to leave, Neptune looked at the Basilicom with a frown before catching up to her friends.

The party were at one of Lastation's parks discussing on what to do. "What should we do now? We couldn't even get inside the Basilicom…" Compa said worriedly. "He didn't have to be a party-pooper. I guess people are different everywhere…" Neptune sighed. "Humans are liked that, Nep-Nep. But they have the will to change." Bridget assured her.

"Did you hear the way he was talking? He really crossed the line talking about their CPU like that." IF frowned. "Maybe we should ask around town about monsters." Charlotte suggested.

"Good idea. We just got here and we don't know much about Lastation yet." Compa nodded in agreement. "Yep! This is just the beginning! Let's ask, learn and explore!" Ryoko nodded with a cocky smile.

Can our heroes find info about the Key Fragments? Only time will tell.

To be continued…

Next time:

Chian: I have a job for you.

Neptune: Alright! A job!

Compa: What is this place? And what is that weird dimensional portal machine?

Fate: Who are you?

Yusuke: We're here to protect the ones who hold the Ultimate Magic, that's all.

Kenshin: Demons!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!

Corina: This is getting confusing…

Zoey: Next time on Hyper Dimension Neptunia: Legacy of Neptune: The Dimension Gate: The Spirit Detetive, Manslayer and Half Demon. See you next time!

Me: So what do you think?

Black Heart: Not a bad start. It did make up for your absence in this story.

White Heart: Whatever… When the hell do I fight Neptune!

Green Heart: Be patience, White Heart. Musashi-sama needs to focus work on two stories before he can get to that.

Me: Next chapter will be the Inuyasha, YYH and RK gangs joining our heroes, so stay tuned!


	11. The Dimension Gate

Chapter 8: The Dimension Gate: The Spirit Detective, Manslayer and Half Demon

Neptune: Okay, here's what's up. We finally made it to Lastation, yada yada yada. Then, when we were at the Basilicom, they shoo us away! I mean, how rude! They don't have to be party poopers. We decided to take a job by someone named Chian.

Compa noticed someone waving at her. "Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?" Compa asked, the party saw her, she was a woman in her mid 20s, wore yellow clothes and brown hair.

"Huh?" Neptune raised an eyebrow. "She's kinda small, isn't she? I was thinking like… a big burly man as president." Laura looked at Neptune in annoyance. "Oh, she saw us. She's waving at us… She's gotta be the right person." Compa smiled. "I supposed she came to the same conclusion as us…" IF sweat dropped.

The woman walked up to the party. "…So its you guys? You're gonna fight the monsters for me? …Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" The woman asked in concern. "Puhlease! We're not babies." Ling smirked. "We all know not to judge books by their cover, right?" Corina added. The party introduced themselves.

"My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe in the central city. We need someone to take care of the monsters attacking our carriage and train. Also, we want to investigate something in a cave. You kids sure you can handle this?" Chian raised an eyebrow. "You betcha! We know how to kick ass and chew bubble gum and run out of bubble gun, so we'll be victorious!" Neptune boasted.

Chian chuckled and said "I like you. That confidence makes it much easier to trust your words." Chian smiled.

Meanwhile… in another Earth similar to Zoey's Earth, but in the Fedual Era. (Note that I will be following Spirt, Darkness Flame, Reversed blade, Tetsuaiga by Kiko Kitsumro, so special credit goes to her and also, Rurnori Kenshin will be set half way through the series in the Feudal Era.)

White Heart: You're kidding, right?

Me: Shush!

We see Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Sanosuke leaving the Beef Bowl House.

"Wow Sanosuke you didn't skip on you bill this time." Kaoru said surprised.

"Shut up!" Sanosuke grunted.

"Now, Now let's not fight." Kenshin said. "I don't want to back up a fight again. That I don't."

"Why do you even try Kenshin its point less." Yahiko argued. They hear a fight brake out over in a forest.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

"It's the sound of people fighting what you think ugly!" Yahiko yelled.

"Don't call me ugly little Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled.

"Don't call me little. Big Ugly!" Yahiko and Kaoru break out into a fight.

"Now, Now stop fighting." Kenshin protested.

"Hey let's go to the fight!" Sanosuke yelled.

"Right someone could be hurt!" Kenshin agreed. They run off to be the fight is.

Kenshin and the others see two people with silver haired demons fighting. One has Pointy ears the other has dog ears. There is a Monk in purple and black, a girl in pink and black armor, a girl with black hair and a school uniform on, a little fox demon, and a two tailed cat demon.

"You're going down Sessomaru!" the dog eared man said.

"What ever you say Inuyasha! Die!" Sessomaru said. As there swords clashed.

Now we go to the present in Spirit Word. We see a group of two humans and two demons' and a child.

"Well what's up toddler?" one human said.

"I told you to stop calling me that Yusuke!" the baby said.

"Sorry Konema. Still not used to it." Yusuke said.

"So what's the mission Konema?" a red haired demon said.

"Well, Kurama, there is a crisis in Dimension 3X7Z (Zoey's dimension but they don't know that! :D), magical girls have been disappearing and attacking people in a world called Gaminidustri. Also, there is the Ultimate Magic." He said.

"Ultimate Magic?" Yusuke asked. "Yes, it is considered the most powerful magic in the entire universe. Whoever holds it will either bring peace or destruction to the universe. Yusuke, you and your team will find and protect the ones who hold the Ultimate Magic and discover why magical girls are attacking people in Gaminidustri." He said.

"Understood." A black haired man nodded.

"Well let's go!" the other human said.

"Hold on Kuwabara. We don't know where were going!" Yusuke said.

"Well I'll tell you." Konema said.

"What ever baby breath" Yusuke laughed.

"Stop calling me that" Konema yelled.

Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha and Sessomaru are dueling it out. Kenshin goes to the girl in the green uniform and asked "What is going on?"

"Inuyasha and his half brother Sessomaru are trying to kill each other." The girl said. "My name is Kagome what is yours?"

"Himura Kenshin. Why don't you ask the monk to exorcize the demons?'

"Well mister Himura. Inuyasha is my friend and he doesn't like people interfering with his battles." The monk said. "Buy the way my name is Miroku."

The girl in the armor said. "My name is Sango."

Then a puff ball came up to Kagome's shoulder and said. "My name is Shippo, and the two tail is Kirara."

"More demons!" Kenshin yelled. "I'll take care of them."

"Ahhhhhhh Kagome… Help!" Shippo Yelled.

"Don't worry Shippo I'll help you….uh?" Sango said. Then she noticed Miroku's hand rubbing her ass! Then Sango slaps him across the face leaving a red mark of her hand on his face. "Keep your hands to your self pervert!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Little help here!" Shippo yelled with Kenshin chasing him.

Back in Gaminidustri, 2 hours later…

"And that's that!" Neptune grinned as she slashed the final, Cockatrice down. "Well, that was easy." IF muttered, then her eyes noticed something. "Hm? Hey guys… check it out." The party looked towards IF's direction and noticed a steel door which is half way open by hinges, not like a gate thingy.

"Could this the area Chian wants us to investigate?" Bridget wondered. "Only one way to find out. Everyone, be award of what lies in that room." Houki advised, everyone nodded as they entered, unknown to them, Yusuke and his team were watching them enter the room.

"Interesting… I feel odd dimensional energy similar to the way we came here by Konema's Dimsional Warper." Kuruma figured. "Well let's go get them!" Kuwabara said.

"No let's see what there going to do." Kurama said.

"Right we might not what to get on there bad sides. Because then they'll see mine." Hiei said.

"Shut up, that purple haired girl is entering that room!" Yusuke yelled. "Huh?" Neptune turned around and saw nothing. "Meh, must be my imagination. Wait up, guys!" Neptune shrugged as she ran into the room.

Yusuke and his team were near the door and listen to everything our heroes were saying.

The party were in some sort of lab with a warp gate structure. IF was reading some files while the rest of the party looked at it in wonder. Neptune, on the other hand was staring at a big red button that said Start.

"Hey Renee, check this out." Renee walked over to IF and she handed her the files. "It said this is a project by someone named A. It appears she discovered the different worlds either from anime or other and has built several devices called Dim Gates. Wait…" Renee's eyes widen in shock. "These worlds are Inuyasha and Rururni Kenshin!"

"I'm sorry, what?" IF asked confusedly. "Well known TV shows from our world. I don't know what A is planning to do with the Dim Gates, but it can't be good…" Renee frowned. "Agreed." IF nodded, but her eyes turned dotted when she saw Neptune press the Start Button.

"I wonder what this machine does…" Neptune smiled. "Neptune, you idiot!" IF yelled. "Dim Gate activated. Now bringing in inhabitants from INU world…" The computer voice stated.

"Waaah… What's going on!" Compa panicked. The Dim Gate emitted a blue portal. "I don't know, but brace yourselves!" Ichika yelled, the party got into battle stances.

Then Yusuke and his team rushed in. "Who are you?" Cecilia gasped. "Doesn't matter! We have to stop this machine, now!" Yusuke shouted. "Too late." Hiei frowned.

On the other side of the portal, Inuyasha and Sessomaru were still fighting, and sadly Kenshin, Sanoske, Yahiko and Kaoru were all chasing Shippo. Kagome was trying to stop them and Sango was still yelling at Miroku. Then Kagome noticed a blue portal.

"What's going on?" She muttered. "Inuyasha! Something weird is happening!"

"Well I'm kind of busy. You know…FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE!" Inuyasha yelled.

All of a sudden the light started to suck them into the portal.

"What the hell is this Miroku stop your wind tunnel!"

"It's not me Inuyasha it's that portal!" "I told you!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't like this that I don't!" Kenshin yelled as he was being sucked in to the portal, Soon everyone was sucked in. Then thrown out on the other side with Nep-Nep, the gang, Yusuke and his team and the Dim Gate exploded.

"What just happened?" Kikki blinked. She was still in her Mew form, so the other magical girls of the party were in their magical forms.

"WELL… we can all THANK Neptune for this mess…" IF growled. "Oppsie daisy." Neptune smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

And stop right there!

Black Heart: You're ending the chapter early? How come?

Me: Meh, I feel like putting it in a cliff hanger or something, don't worry, I will post the second part soon.

Green Heart: Sounds reasonable enough.

White Heart: Fine… Then I will do the honors… To be continued… Next time: Battles and the Evil Company.

Me: See you next time!


	12. Battles

Me: Hey hey!

White Heart: What? You're quoting a character from the Simpsons?

Me: Yeah, so? I liked that show. I need to start watching it again.

Black Heart: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Oh right! The Chapter! Well, here is Chapter 9 with Cure Black and Cure White ambushing our heroes, but this time, they have help after sorting a mess out. :D

Green Heart: Please read and review after this chapter. (Smiles)

Chapter 9: Battles and the Pretty Cures Attack!

"Nep-Nep, what did you do?" Fate asked her friend as she eyed the Inu and RK gangs. "Uh… I have no idea that machine will spit out people from another dimension! It's the shiny red button that put a spell on me, honest!" Neptune waved her arms up and down in panic.

"Neptune, pressing a button without realizing what it does doesn't mean you can toy around with it." Miyabi scolded. "I think they're getting up." Bridget said worriedly.

"Nugh… Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha muttered, then he remembered something. "Sesshomaru!" He looked around for his hated half-brother, but was nowhere to be found. "Damn! He got away!" He narrowed his eyes fiercely at the party. "Where is Sesshomaru! I want to settle a few scores with him!"

"Um… Mister Dog Eared Man… We don't know someone by the name of Sesshomaru." Compa has the white dotted eye look on her face indicating that she is scared. "Huh?" Inuyasha noticed the Mew Mews.

"Demons, huh? This will be over quick!" Inuyasha brandished his Tetsusaiga at them. "Demons? Inuyasha thinks we're demons!" Zoey gawked. Then, Kenshin and his group woke up and saw the Mew Mews.

"More demons!" Kenshin and his friends got into battle stances. "Nep-Nep… Now is a good time to transform." Zoey told her. "Gotcha Zoe! Transform!" Neptune transformed into her serious butt kicking mode. "What the… Is she some sort of demon?" Shippo gulped. Miroku drooled at Neptune's sexy body making Sango whacked him with her Hiraikotsu.

"I don't know who you are, but you're gonna be sorry you mess with us!" Neptune shouted seriously as she slashed her sword down, making sparks to prove her point. "Oh Ultimate Magic…" Zoey chanted as the party minus Compa, Neptune, IF, and the IS group were in their power up forms again.

"Whoa! Uramashi! What the hell is going on here! Those magical girls looked powerful!" Kuwabara gasped in shock. "Wait a minute… Their magical energy is off the charts coming from those five half animal girls! Could they be… the ones who hold the Ultimate Magic?" Yusuke gawked. "That is correct. They are the Chosen Ones who wield the Ultimate Magic. Shall we help them clear this mess out?" Kurama suggested.

"No… I want to test them first by observing them, especially that purple idiot girl who activated that machine and brought those ancient fools here in the first place. Something about her seems off." Hiei pointed out.

**Mini-Boss Battle 1: Inuyasha and Kenshin gang**

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha unleashed his favorite attack at Neptune, she smirked and flew away from it and warped in front of Inuyasha in super fast speed. "What the! Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha hurled his energy claw attack at Neptune, she dispelled it with one hand. "Go Nep-Nep!" Ling cheered. "Jumping Arts!" Neptune did her famous spinning attack on Inuyasha, making him recoil a little bit. "Damn! Whoever you are, you're good, but not good enough! Dragon Scale!" Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga now looked like it was made of dragon scales and he and Neptune clashed swords again. Zoey dodged a slash from Kenshin and his Reverse Blade. "Please, we mean you no harm! If you can just listen to us!" Zoey pleaded. Kenshin was about to attack again, but then, he looked into Zoey's innocence eyes. 'This girl's eyes… She may be not a demon. I can tell by her innocence.' Kenshin lowered his blade. "My name is-" "Kenshin Himura, right?" Zoey smiled. "How did you…" Kenshin gasped in awe. "I'll explain later. Right now, we have to stop this fight!" Sanosuke lashed his huge blade at IF who dodged it with ease. "Hey, listen to us for a minute, you idiot!" IF growled. "Shut up, demon!" Sanosuke shouted as he lashed his weapon again, but IF dodged it again and gave Sano a kick in the chest. "Damn!" Sano grunted as he held his chest, then IF drop kick him to the floor. IF huffed as she dusted her hands in victory. Compa was holding her hand on Yahiko's head, preventing him from reaching her. "Now now, let's be civilize. We don't have to fight each other." Compa reasoned. "Like I could take orders from you, big chested idiot!" Yahiko shouted. Compa was silent for about 50 seconds till she slapped Yahiko three times. Yahiko growled as he prepare to launch a attack on her till Kenshin grabbed him by the collar. "Yahiko, stop! They're not the enemy!" Kenshin told him. "But Kenshin!" Yahiko gawked. "Calm yourself, Yahiko. Let's hear them out till that purple haired girl named Neptune deals with the dog demon." Kenshin said calmly. Apparently, Zoey told him who Neptune is. Inuyasha was giving Neptune a hard time. 'Man, this monster's level must be a little bit higher than mine!' Neptune gritted her teeth. 'I don't know if I can beat him!' "Now for the final blow! Backlash Wav-" "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell flat to the ground. "Ugh… Damnit, Kagome…" Inuyasha growled from the floor. "Now isn't the time for fighting! Let's hear them out first!" Kagome scolded.

10 minutes later…

"So… what are your names?" Neptune who is still in her HDD state asked. "My name's Kagome Higurashi. Sorry for the mess we caused." Kagome bowed in apology. "Name's Inuyasha…" Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

"My name is Shippo, I'm a fox demon!" Shippo said. Compa walked up to Shippo and stared at him for about 40 seconds till she grabbed him and hugged him. "You're so cute!" Compa squealed.

Cutting this short, everyone introduced each other.

"I have thing to say." Miroku walked up to Compa and held her hand. 'He's doing it again…' Sango growled. "Would you do the honors of baring my children?" Miroku said his famous line. Compa slapped him silly and eekked and hid behind Zoey who reverted back to her human form.

"Forgive him, he does that, a lot." Kagome apologized again. "What a creep…" IF muttered. "You said it." Cecilia nodded in agreement. Renee turned to Yusuke and his team. "So, what are you four doing here?" She asked.

"We're on a mission to track down the missing magical girls and find out why they're attacking people in Gaminidustri." Kuruma, being the cool headed member of the Spirit Detectives said.

"Plus, we're also look out after the ones who hold the Ultimate Magic, namely, Zoey and her friends." Hiei added. Inuyasha scoffed. "What's so great about this Ultimate Magic?" He mocked.

"Watch it, Dog Breath. Whoever holds the Ultimate Magic will either bring peace or ruin to the universe! It's considered the most powerful magic of all time!" Yusuke countered.

"And there's this really evil woman named the Mistress who wants Zoey and her friends' Ultimate Magic and she's the reason the magical girls of Zoey's world are attacking people." Compa added.

"Who's the Mistress?" Sanosuke asked. "Yeah. I want to know who this Mistress is." Kaoru added as well. "We don't know. She has blue skin and wears sexy clothes and is very powerful!" Ryoko stated.

"Plus, she has this way over dramatic laugh." Neptune added. "I see… Then she may be as bad as Naraku." Sango frowned. "Naraku?" IF asked. "We'll tell you about him in due time. So what are you guys doing here in Gaminidustri?" Kagome asked our heroes.

"We're here to save Histy who needs to be rescued by gathering 4 Key Fragments." Neptune beamed. "Who the hell is Histy?" Kuwabara wondered. "We don't know. She's the one who told us how to save her, in return, she will tell us more about what's going on here." Zoey told him.

"Histy, hmm…" Hiei was in thought. "Something on your mind, Hiei?" Kuruma asked his friend and partner. "It's none of your concern. Point is, we need to find out more about this Mistress, and Histy person and what connection they have to the magical girls attacking people. I suggest we team up. But don't get on my bad side unless you want a painful death…" He said coldly.

'Sheesh! His tone is cold as ice…' Risa sweat dropped. "Let's get out of here then." Miyabi suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they leave. Unknown to them, the Dim Gate was somewhat functioning and out came out six people, one of them wears a white baboon cloak. The baboon man smirked evilly.

Outside the room…

Neptune looked around with a smile. "The monsters are so numerous here, Makes things that much more entertaining…!" Neptune said cheerfully, even in her HDD state. "What's with the idiot purple haired girl?" Hiei growled. "I don't know. That's her power up form, according to Histy, her HDD state." Corina shrugged. Compa gasped in awe at Neptune's HDD state.

"Nep-Nep, you act so tough in that form. Why do you think there are so many monsters here?" She asked her. "Don't ask me, but how could this be caused by the diminishing power of the CPUs? Do their powers get weaken?" Neptune asked.

"Well, their power comes from the faith of humanity. If monsters keep attacking people, their faith will be shaken. Meaning less protection, more monster and magical girl attacks, less people, less faith… It's a downward spiral." IF stated.

"How horrible…" Bridget whispered sadly as she looked down. "That's succinct. So, as more time passes, more monsters will appear." Neptune figured. "We didn't think of that way, but it makes sense. What should we do?" Fate asked everyone. Neptune smirked. "Don't worry, I'm here. Someone told me… me and Zoe are the only ones who can save the universe and magical girls. We can save them. I'll prove it right now!" Neptune charged towards the monsters, kicking the crud out of them.

"She still has the same strong sense of justice, but this Nep-Nep seems more dependable. I feel comfortable trusting her!" Compa closed her eyes and smiled. "So do I." Zoey smiled. The party except for IF and the newcomers agreed.

"Hmph. That form of her still does not pass my standings." Hiei stated coldly. "Relax, Hiei. She is strong and her sense of justice may help us get to the bottom of this mystery." Kuruma smiled.

"I agree she's an improvement over her casual laid back attitude… but am I the only one who can't stand her either way?" IF grumbled.

After beating the crud out of the monsters in the cave, our heroes reported back to Chian and she gave them 1000 Credits as a reward and tells them she'll have more jobs for them in the future.

Neptune frowned at her reward. "I know we just started, but that's sorta dinky for a reward…" She sighed. "I heard business isn't going well because a major company called Avenir is monopolizing their industry." Compa stated.

"I heard smaller factories are closing down due to Avenir, but I don't think that's the only reason." IF with her arms folded and leaning on a pole. Neptune grinned. "Monopolizing is bad, right? Then, like, that company is an evil conglomerate!" "Yeah! Let's go kick their asses!" Kuwabara nodded in agreement with Neptune.

"Whoa, Kuwabara! We don't have evidence if they're really doing that!" Yusuke stopped them. "But we can't ignore the fact that people are suffering cuz of them! If we work together and take them down, a lot of people are gonna be happy!" Neptune whined.

"I don't think 'take down' is the right term. We usually defer to the Basilicoms for these issues, not violence." IF frowned. "But we were told to leave there recently. How will we get the Key Fragment or stop Avenir like this?" Compa asked uneasily.

"I don't know, but…" Before IF can finish… "Hold it!" The party turned around to see…

"! Cure Black and Cure White!" Zoey gasped in shock. "These two must be one of the missing magical girls…." Kuruma frowned. "Who are you guys?" Yahiko frowned as he got his bamboo sword ready.

"I am Cure Black!" "And I am Cure White! We came to Lastation to seek the Mew Mews' Ultimate Magic and destroy Neptune at the same time by our master, the Mistress!"

"The Mistress again! Man, does she have something else to do?" Corina gulped. "So are you gonna surrender peacefully or do we have to get deadly!" Cure Black shouted as she and Cure White got into battle stances.

"Feh, this will be over, quick! Iron Rever-" "Wait, Inuyasha! You can't kill them!" Kagome stopped him and pleaded. "Why not, Kagome! They're attacking us!" He shouted. "They're brainwashed by the Mistress! We can't kill them, we have to free them from her control!" Kikki reasoned. Inuyasha looked at their pleading eyes and sighed and dismissed his claws.

"Zoe, let's go save them! All they need is a quick pounding!" Neptune got out her sword. Zoey nodded as she, her fellow Mew Mews and Fate transformed and Zoey called upon the Ultimate Magic again to give her friends and herself their ultimate forms. "They're civilians, too! Don't hurt them too bad!" Kaoru shouted. "Like they need you to lecture them, ugly!" Yahiko growled. "What was that, little Yahiko!" Kaoru screeched.

"Let's help them, Compa." IF stated, Compa nodded nervously as she got out her syringe.

**Boss 5: Cure Black and Cure White**

"Here I go!" Cure Black shouted as she rushed at lighting fast speed. Neptune blinked. "Huh? Where did she-" Neptune got punched in the gut and face three times. Neptune growled as she wiped a little bit of blood from her mouth. "Alright then, time to get personal! FANTASY ZONE!" Neptune got out the game disk she earned and summoned millions of tiny space ships, they fired at Cure Black, giving her damage. Cure White charged at Bridget who blocked every punch she can throw at the Mew Mew before she kicked Bridget in the gut. Bridget winced but shouted "Deep Surge Attack!" Her water attack hit Cure White, knocking her back a little. Cure Black fired Ki pink style like blasts at Ryoko, Moka and Renee, but they dodged it. Suddenly, Hiei rushed in and slashed Cure Black three times. "Hey!" Cure Black snarled. "Sorry, I can't let you take the Ultimate Magic of the people I'm guarding… Hah!" Hiei hurled a blue fire at her, she dodged it. "Kuwabara, help Zoey and her friends!" Kuruma shouted. "G-Got it! Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara shouted as he made an orange energy sword appear and rushed at Cure White, slashing her three times with before Cure White kicked him away. "Whoa! I didn't know Kuwabara can do that!" Ichika gasped in awe. Yusuke laughed. "We're Spirit Detectives, we each have different abilities to help us in our cases." He grinned. "Cool." Shippo gasped. "Boom boom!" Neptune got out a gun and fired at Cure Black, who dodged it. Kikki rammed into Cure Black, giving her some damage. "Hyper Heart Arrow!" Corina launched her attack at Cure White which hit her and gave her some big damage. Compa fired shots from her syringe, giving the two Pretty Cures some medium damage. "Spectral Edge!" IF slashed the two Pretty Cures three times with her knives. "Cure White!" Cure Black shouted as she and Cure White have the dark tendrils power them up and they launched their powerful attack at them. Zoey concentrated and shouted "Hyper Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey launched her ultimate attack at the Pretty Cures' attack, it was a power struggle for about 2 minutes till Zoey's attack broke through and hit the Pretty Cures. Cure Black and Cure White screamed in agony as they receive heavy damage, the two kneeled to the ground and fell on it, knocked out.

"We did it! A Complete victory!" Compa cheered. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, when the party opened their eyes, they saw Cure Black and Cure White were gone.

"Damn… Someone must have teleported them away…" Hiei frowned. "We couldn't save them…" Bridget looked down in sadness. "Hey!" Neptune encouraged. "Don't worry! We'll save them next time!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"Nep-Nep…" Zoey smiled softly. Neptune's easy going attitude is cheering her friends up.

What new magical girls will attack our heroes? And how will they save Lastation from the evil Avenir?

To be continued…

Black Heart: Next time, Zoey, Neptune and their friends listen to Chian's plea and there's more that the author can't think of, so stay tune!


	13. Chian's Plea

Me: Hello! I decided to focus more on my HDN fic cause of the great news that HDN 2 is being released next year!

White Heart: Are we gonna be in it?

Me: Yes… Well, you'll be captured by Arforie and her minions.

White Heart: …Damn.

Black Heart: Can't we just get the chapter started?

Green Heart: Also, after some cirtical thinking, Musashi Sama decided not to put in Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos because he feels it will over load the crossovers in the story. On with the chapter!

Me: Of course!

Chapter 10: Chian's Plea: Shopping and Taking Quests!

Chian opened the doors and motioned the party to step forward. The party entered.

Neptune looked around in awe. It was a very well organized factory with a assembly line. "This is Chian's company…?" She asked. "It's nothing lavish, I know. It's just a small factory." Chian smiled.

"Oh, we make everything from kitchenware to missiles. Come in. Let's get cozy before we talk." Chian motioned everyone to follow her.

The party find themselves in a restaurant. "Sit anywhere you like. This is my home." Chian offered. Neptune's eyes sparkled. "Cool! Dibs on the barstool! It's so neat having a restaurant next to your office. You can drink whatever you want!" Neptune sat on the barstool. Chian smiled a little bit sadly.

"Yeah, since it's my house. Having one business isn't enough for living expenses, so my mother helps me around here. I really did have to get two jobs in Lastation. There's just not enough work since Avenir was established." Chian sighed sadly.

"So Avenir is bad." Bridget frowned. "Everyone in town, including you, is suffering because of them, right?" Neptune frowned. "They're not just 'bad'! They took all our clients… They're monsters! Even the goddess and her Basilicom just turn a blind eye and let them do whatever they want." Chian slams her fist down on a table in anger.

"So if we don't do something, they'll take over this entire landmass?" Charlotte frowned. "As I suspected! Lastation won't find peace with Avenir around. We gotta defeat them!" Neptune proclaimed, standing up from her barstool.

"What should we do? It's not gonna be as easy as it sounds. How do we 'defeat' Avenir?" Compa asked in worry. "…We won't go down easily. Plus we got the Technology Expo this year." Chian said seriously.

"What's a Technology Expo?" Shippo asked in curiousity. "Since no one has been to Lastation, can you explain?" IF asked as she folded her arms. "Understood." Chian nodded as she cleared her throat.

"The Expo takes place in Lastation every four years. Various companies showcase new technologies under a common theme. It's for people to network, or exchange information and skills. The best item gets a trophy from Lastation's CPU!" Chian smirked.

Risa figured it out. "I get it! We can defeat Avenir if we win the Expo, right?" Risa smiled. "Right. We'll aim for the goddess. We'll showcase at the Expo, win, and meet with her for a negotiation!" Chian nodded.

"Then you got your work cut out for you. It'll be really tough." Sango stated. "Sure. I need to begin making arrangements. I actually asked you here today to discuss just that." Chian offered.

Neptune shook her head no. "Nope, we won't cosign any of your loans." She frowned. Chian sniggered. "It's not about money. We need to transfer tools and materials, but the monsters keep getting in our way… We'd risk our lives for a single screw! I'm just warnin' you, but we'll probally be asking for your help more often." Chian corrected.

"I getcha! You want us to make sure you won't get distracted by monsters while prepping for the Expo." Neptune smiled, now figuring it out. "You're right! I'm glad you're such a quick little thinker. I'm counting on all of you." Chian smiled.

4 minutes later…

"Why the hell would we help them! We got to find a way back to our own world!" Inuyasha growled. IF just sneered. "We can't just ignored Avenir. I loved to agree with you, but we got to help Chian." She said coolly. "Damn… I bet Naraku has learned we're gone and he's doing whatever he pleased! But sucks for him that he has the last jewel shard and we have the 99 percent complete Jewel!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, right now, we have to help our new friends deal with this Mistress person and help Chian!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha just snorted.

"Well, we got some free time. Let's go shopping! First off, new weapons! And second, we have to do something about Inuyasha, Kenshin and their friends' clothes…" Neptune grinned. "What's wrong with what we wear?" Inuyasha snorted. "SIT BOY!" Kagome ordered, Inuyasha fell flat to the ground.

"You stick out like a sore thumb. That's why we need to shop for some clothes and weapons. 'Always fit in with the crowd.'" Compa stated. "Alright then, let's go shopping!" Corina smiled.

1 hour later…

Inuyasha now wore a red jacket with blue jeans and white sneakers. He also had a baseball cap to hide his ears. Miroku wore green shirt with black pants and blue sneakers. He also had a glove to cover his Wind Tunnel. Shippo wore a red shirt with a jumper and red sneakers. The hid his tail with a backpack. And Sango wore a green jacket with red pants and black shoes. The right clothes were found for all the Kenshin-gumi, even Miss Kaoru who was wearing a set of jeans, a shirt, and a jacket over it. Though she did have to give Yahiko and Sanosuke a small whack on the head since the clothes did reveal a little bit of what her figure was like, but she couldn't complain since she felt she could move a lot better in it.

With Neptune, Zoey, Houki, Ichika and IF…

Neptune was looking at a fine looking sword. After defeating Cure White and Cure Black, Neptune and the gang including their newest members have gained 10,000 EXP for defeating them and leveled up to 12. It was called… Well, a Sword.

"Oooh!" Neptune's eyes glitered like the New Year's Time Square Ball upon seeing it. "It's a really cool weapon! Plus, I can lift easily than my Hunting Sword! Can we get it? Can we? Can we?" Neptune turned to her friends and shook her head up and down excitedly.

"Sure. What says you, guys?" Zoey smiled. "Why not?" Houki smiled. "Sure." Ichika added. "Whatever…" IF sighed. 'At this right, I'll miss 5pb's Hi-Five Radio which starts in about 4 hours! Maybe buying this sword for Nep so she'll shut up about it and completing the quest from Avenir will help me listen to it on time?' She thought to herself.

20 seconds later, IF brought the Sword for Neptune. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Iffy! You're the best!" Neptune squealed as she hugged her. IF smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Anyway… We got a job from Avenir to do…"

1 hour later… three hours left till 5pb's Hi-Five Radio…

"So why the hell are we working for Avenir now we know they're bad news?" Sano grumbled. The party were near the entrance to a old ruin in the forest.

"I have to agree with Sanny!" Neptune nodded in agreement. "S-Sanny?" Sano's left eye twitched, Karou giggled at that remark. IF closed her eyes and folded her arms. "Idealism won't feed us. You'll never be an adult if you're always picky about food or work." IF opened her left eye and noticed someone walking up to the party. "There's our client."

It was an old man and he has red hair, a red goatee, and wore sinister looking scientist clothes. His name is Singe. He glared at our heroes. Compa walked up to him with a cheery smile.

"Hello Mr. Singe of Avenir. We're Lancer Company Nep-Nep. We come to fight monsters!" Singe continued to glare at Compa, making her feel uneasy. "…I don't have a choice. I need you to exterminate all the surrounding monsters while I inspect a plant by the city outskirts. Don't let any run loose and cause damage to the facility. Get moving." Singe said coldly as he walked away.

Compa has a fustrated look. "What's his problem? He must be underestimating us because of our looks. How rude!" Compa frowned slightly. "It's inevibatable when you and Nep or anyone else are around." IF remarked as the party entered the ruins. Compa has the dotted eye look on her face. "Iffy, you're not one to talk when you're that short… and without boobies." Compa said a little angrily before running up to the party.

2 hours later… one hour left till 5pb's Hi-Five Radio…

"That's the last of them…" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Nope. I'm certain the rest ran away. That's all for today!" Compa closed her eyes and smiled. Singe then walked up calmly to the party.

"The inspection is complete. Are you kids done, too? You sure you don't miss any?" Singe asked them coldly. Neptune placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "It's all good when I'm on the prowl! We even took down this boss-like one, so I betcha they'll stay away for a while."

"Good. However, if even one remains and damages the facility, we will never conduct business with you again." Singe sneered. "T-That's a bit harsh. Why can't you just repair the damage if that happens?" Compa gulped. Singe glared at Compa.

"You have no idea, do you? Mere humans should never degrade machinery! Have you ever seen a human as detail-oriented or precise as a machine?" Compa was starting to cry.

"Hey! What's your problem! You're making the girl cry!" Yahiko growled. "You're just incomepnt humans. Who knows when you'll make a mistake? Being human is no excuse for errors! If humans are expected to make mistakes, I rather let machines do the job from the very start. Keep that mind next time you take a job from this company." Singe growled as he left.

Compa was on the verge of tears. "W-Wh-What do I do to get yelled at! Did I do something really bad?" Compa wailed. "Don't mind what he said. He was being immature." Kagome assured the nurse in training. "Yeah, and he's also mocking the human race!" Shippo added.

Laura then noticed something. "Hey, where's IF?"

With IF…

"…And that's 5pb's Hi-Five Radio! I hope to see you next time! Till then, 5pb, signing out!" A voice said cheerfully in the radio in the city. IF smiled to herself. 'Worth exiting without them knowing…' She thought. Apparently, she has left the party for awhile to listen to her favorite radio show.

Can Neptune and her friends stop an evil company?

To be continued…

Me: That's the end of the chapter!

Black Heart: What's next?

Me: Well, I was thinking of putting in Galaxy Angel, the anime version in the next chapter, then after that chapter, it's the fight with you, Black Heart!

Black Heart: Go on?

Me: When the Angel Bridage are sucked into Gaminidustri in their Emblem Frames by Arforie AKA the Mistress, you in your HDD form will trick them into thinking Neptune is evil and the Angel Brigade will ambush our heroes.

Black Heart: Sounds reasonable enough. See you next chapter!


	14. Tech Expo Cancelled?

Me: Here is Chapter 11 with the Galaxy Angels and Nep-Nep gaining another Processor Unit!

Green Heart: Also, Musashi-sama will be using the Angel Troupe, the game versions of Galaxy Angel's main characters. So on with the fic! (Smiles)

Chapter 11: Tech Expo Cancelled? Galaxy Angels Strike!

The party walked into Chian's restaurant. "Hiya!" Neptune waved cheerfully. "Aw, I feel so at home… This dirty counter, the small confined rooms… the smell of food baked into the walls!" Neptune sat down on the stool. Chian has a anger vein on her forehead.

"…Shut up!" She snapped. "Idiot…" Hiei muttered. "Did you meet Singe? What did you think of him? Isn't he horrible?" Chian asked them with a frown. "Yeah! He made poor Compa cry!" Kikki frowned as well. "He's a total creepazoid!" Neptune added.

"Oh yeah, I expected as much. He's entirely against manual labor." Chian nodded. "Wait, you and Singe met before?" Renee asked her. "Naturally, he represents that whole company. He's also one of my old school's alumnus." Chian then continued. "I saw him when he came to lecture a class. I bet he just prattled on about how precise machines are and whatnot." Chian sighed.

Kuwabara laughed. "I bet he did, with that stupid gruff voice!" "He doesn't approve of any technician's skills or pride. I despise him, but that's not the only reason. But enough about that, let's talk about getting you guys another job. I need you to go to the next town and get some materials from Cheve. Here. It's the map to his shop." Chian handed Zoey a map. Suddenly, the radio came on.

"…Broadcasting public information from the Baslicom. After discussing amongst the Basilicom's repersentives, the Tech Expo has been cancelled this year." That annoucment has everyone except for Hiei shocked.

"Wait a damn minute! They can't cancelled it!" Inuyasha gawked. "The Sanctuary announced this is due to a decreased amount of exhibitors. However, the civil committee speculates that the Parliament may have pressured the Sanctuary into the cancelation of this traditional event…" The radio finished.

Chian was pale. "Are you kidding me! We can't afford four more years! By then, all the factories will be long gone!" "Chian, calm down." Kuruma stated calmly. "This was probarly the last chance my factory has…!" Chian slams her fist down on the counter in anger.

2 minutes later, the party exited Passje and discuss on what to do.

"I never seen Miss Chian so mad. At this rate, Avenir will take over Lastation…" Kenshin stated seriously. Fate was thinking of a way to cheer her friends up. After all, she used to be sad and lonely, but it was thanks to her friend, Nanoha. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Why don't we take the quest regarding a lazy person asking people to defeat 5 Gykuis?" Fate suggested. "Good idea, Fate. No good will come moping around." IF nodded.

(Meanwhile… in a unknown location…)

The Mistress sat on her throne in a high tech area. She stared at a orb, it was showing space, suddenly, five space ships called Emblem Frames were flying in outer space.

'Heh… The Angel Troupe of Galaxy Angel… They have no idea of their new master who will rule them all…' She smirked evilly. Then, she got an evil idea. "I'll bring them to my dimension and have them take care of Neptune, once they unknowningly do the job for me, I'll take Zoey and her friends' Ultimate Magic!" The Mistress grinned evilly as she activated one of her machines.

In the Galaxy Angel dimension…

It's been 2 years since the Angel Troupe brought peace to Planet Transbaal. They with Milfeulle's sweetheart, Tact have defeated the evil dictator, Enoian and destroyed the Dark Moon, the evil oposisite to the White Moon, so what are they doing while enjoying the peace? Doing training to improve their skills, of course!

"Alright girls, begin Space Battle Training 21." Tact smiled as he commanded one of the techiains to activate the holograms of the past space ships they have fought during the war.

"Heh, this will be easy!" Ranpha Fraboise in her Emblem Frame, the Kung Fu Master or whatever it's called cracked her knuckles with a smile. "Ok, Tact. We're ready when you are." Milfeulle Sakuraba smiled. Suddenly, a purple worm hole appeared behind the Emblem Frames. "What the hell?" Forte Stollen gasped as the five Emblem Frames got sucked into it. "Girls!" Tact gasped in shock.

Back in Gaminidustri… 1 hour later…

"Tact, come in. Tact, come in!" Mint tried her receiver to contact Tact. But no luck, they were in a forest near Lastation. "It seems we're stuck in some unknown world." Vanilla H stated.

"What should we do? How can we get back to Transbaal?" Ranpha panicked. "Hey." The Angel Troupe turned to see the black suited girl Zoey seen in her dreams, not that they knew. She seen the Angel Troupe and their crashed Emblem Frames and floated up to them. Forte got her gun ready incase she tries anything.

"Chill, I won't bite. I seen your ships crashed near Lastation and I thought maybe I can help." The black girl offered. "R-Really? And what is Lastation?" Milfeulle asked in surprise. "Here. I brought lunch." The black suited girl smiled as she whipped out a picnic basket out of nowhere.

2 hours later after the black suited girl explained everything to the Angel Troupe.

"So, this world we're in is called Gaminidustri?" Mint asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich and ate some gumballs. "Yes, that's right." The black suited girl nodded. "And you're sorta the defender of Lastation, like a super hero?" Milfeulle added.

"Um…" The black suited girl sweat dropped. "Y-Yeah, I guess you can say that." "That must be super, and I bet the guys adore you!" Ranpha squealed. "Yeah…" The black suited girl looked down in sadness.

"What's wrong? Why do you look sad all of a sudden?" Forte asked her. "Well…" The black suited girl was thinking. 'I can't flat out lie to them! But… I will need their help in destroying Neptune, that yellow haired girl, Ranpha is strong and Forte is skilled with guns…'

"Well, I always defend my homeland from evil… But there is one evil that keeps coming back to threaten all of Lastation." The black suited girl stated. "What kind of evil?" Forte asked.

"An evil like no other… A evil that threatens to destroy everything Lastation holds dear! The evil's name… is Neptune." Milfeulle then thinks about what sort of evil person Neptune is. She imagines Nep-Nep covered in shadows and has red demonic eyes and a mouth with an evil grin destroying the cities in Lastation. She shivered at the thought.

"How cruel! How bad is this Neptune person?" Mint frowned, her animal ears flapping up in anger. "I managed to repel her attacks time after time, but she keeps coming back. And now I don't know when she'll come back to fight cause my powers are weakening, though I don't know why…" The black suited girl sighed sadly.

"Then let us defeat Neptune once and for all for you!" Ranpha stood up from the ground and proclaimed. "Huh? Really? I don't know… Neptune is really powerful." The black suited girl said uneasily.

"Don't doubt us…" Vanilia H stated coolly. "Yeah, we're the Angel Troupe. If we help you defeat Neptune, you got to help us repair our ships and find a way for us to head back to our dimension." Forte stated with a smile. "Really! That would be great!" The black suited girl smiled cheerfully. '…I feel bad for lying to them though.' She thought to herself guilty.

(With Nep-Nep and the gang…)

Neptune in her HDD state dodged a swipe from the Gyuki, the last one. When the Gyuki hit the wall, it cracked open, revealing a flaming head piece of some sort. "! Nep-Nep! It's a Processor Unit! Grab it!" Zoey shouted. "Way ahead of you, Zoe!" Neptune nodded as she grabbed the Blaze (H) and in a quick flash, Neptune was wearing it on her head.

"Cool!" Yahiko beamed. "…Not impressed." Hiei said dryly. "You're finished!" Neptune's sword glowed with earth and fire energy as she slashed the Gyuki three times, the Gyuki screeched in agony as it fell to the floor, did.

**Final Result: S Rank! Reason: 6 minutes and 35 seconds!**

"Alright, an S Rank!" Tsukune cheered. Kaoru smiled slightly. "What's wrong, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked her in concern, which made her blush. "Oh um… I don't know, Kenshin. Something tells me something bad is gonna happen when we accept another quest…" She stated a little bit sad.

Kenshin smiled at her again, making her beet red. "I advise you don't worry about it too much, okay?" He told her, she nodded.

Little did they know Kaoru is right about what happens next…

To be continued…

Next time: The Angel Troupe Strike! Attack of the Black Shadow!

Me: How's that?

White Heart: I don't know and I don't care. Just do the info on the next chapter already!

Me: Geez, grouchy, aren't we, White Heart? Next time, our heroes will battle the Angel Troupe and Black Heart who they don't know who she is yet, so stay tune!

Black Heart: And don't miss it!


	15. The Black Shadow Strikes!

Me: Here is the fight with the Angel Troupe and Black Heart aka the Mysterious Foe 1!

Chapter 12: The Angel Troupe Strike! Attack of the Black Shadow!

The party has accepted a job about a missing child and were out in the meadow near Lastation near a cave.

Compa was in a state of panic. "Oh no, what should we do about the job we accepted from Ms. Chian? We already have the map…" She asked worriedly. IF folded her arms and simply said "Just give her some time alone. We'll come back later. Anyway…" IF opened her eyes fierce.

"We don't have a single clue regarding the Key Fragment." Why would you take a job about a lost child on top of this?" IF asked Neptune angrily. "We'll never save the universe if we don't save its people! My grandpa said 'You must learn to walk before you can run!'" Compa stated another of her grandpa's wise learnings.

"Yeah, the mom looked worried. There are monsters outside of the city. Her child will be killed if we don't hurry!" Ryoko stated. IF calmly walked towards the cave with Hiei following her. "So what? Babies get eaten all the time. It's survival of the fittest. Me and Hiei will leave you behind if you guys keep dilliydalling." Neptune run at full speed to stop the two.

"Aw, don't be pooper-scoopers. I'll buy everyone some lollipops later! What's this kid look like?" Neptune smiled cheerfully. "You really don't know, huh, imbecile? You're even dumber than Kuwabara." Hiei remarked sarcastility. "What was that, shorty!" Kuwabara snapped. "Cool it, Kuwabara, we're here to help them, not pick fights with Hiei!" Yusuke stopped his rival.

(With the Angel Troupe…)

"So, what does this Neptune looked like?" Forte asked as she finished off the last monster in the cave our heroes are in with her pistol. Mint, being the telepath, mind reader and brains of the team brought up a picture their mysterious friend drew them to describe what Neptune looks like. It was a somewhat badly drawn pic of Nep-Nep.

"Well according to this… somewhat badly drawn picture, Neptune has purple hair, has hairclips that looked like game controller pads, wore a white hoodie with a purple N on either the front of the back and that's it." Mint described the best as she can.

Ranpha looked at the picture and frowned. "Sheese! When we see our friend again, remind me to berate her on her artwork." She muttered. Vanilia then heard something. "Someone is coming." She stated, the Angel Troupe then see the party walking up towards them.

"Huh? What are people doing here in a monster infested cave?" Corina asked confusedly. Milfeulle decided to calmly walked up to them with a cute smile.

"Hello! My name is Milfeulle Sakuraba, these are my friends, Ranpha Fraboise, Mint Blancmanche, Forte Stollen and Vanilia H. And together, we're known as the Angel Troupe of Planet Transbaal!"

The party stared at them for about 40 seconds. IF just tched. "Probarly stupid cosplayers." She remarked. "Well, I should say the same about your clothes, flatty!" Ranpha sneered, giving IF an anger vein on her forehead.

Ranpha then noticed Neptune and she inspected her. "Something up? Or are you hungry?" Neptune smiled. "Say… What's your name?" Ranpha asked Nep-Nep. "Me? I'm Neptune, or Nep-Nep, you can call me whatever you want!" Neptune grinned.

Mint got out her paper and inspected it again. "It's her alright. The one causing all of Lastation's problems." Mint said seriously. "Well, looks like we found our target." Forte got her gun ready.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kagome gasped. Ranpha got into a karate stance. "We finally find you, Neptune! The Scourge of Lastation!" "What are you talking about?" Neptune blinked.

"Someone told us you're causing the people of Lastation lots of problems! You're even ruining their lives!" Ranpha shouted. "You killed all those people and destroyed their homes! You don't deserved to live!" Forte shouted.

"Nep, what did you do to make them upset!" IF shouted. "N-Nothing! I don't even know them!" Neptune waved her arms up and down in panic. "Oh dear…" Moka said worriedly.

**Mini Boss 2: Ranpha Franboise and Forte Stollen**

Neptune dodged a kick from Ranpha by dodge rolling away. Neptune got out her sword. Forte didn't hesitate by firing five quick rounds at Neptune, she leaped out of the way. "Why are the Angel Troupe attacking Neptune!" Zoey gasped. "Don't know." Ichika frowned. "But Nep didn't do anything to piss them off." Neptune dodged three quick punches from Ranpha. Forte fired even more shots at Neptune, she dodged them and did a kick that knocked Forte's gun away from her. "Damn it…" Forte growled, rubbing her hand. Mint was reading Nep-Nep's mind to figure out her next move, but gasped in shock when she did that, she could see the good things Neptune has done, some were locked tight meaning her memories, her meeting with her friends and her mission to help her friends rescue magical girls and the mysterious Histy who are prisoners of the mysterious Mistress. "Ranpha! Forte! Cease at once!" Mint shouted. Ranpha was about to punch Neptune till Mint told her to stop. "Eh? What's the big idea, Mint?" Ranpha asked. "She's not evil! I sense she has a good heart." Mint vouched for Nep-Nep. Ranpha and Forte gave their friend a questionable look.

1 hour later…

"So…" Milfeulle begin piecing together the puzzle. "Zoey and her friends are the ones who hold the Ultimate Magic and are trying to rescue this Histy person by finding 4 Key Fragments." "Yeppers! Milffy got it right!" Neptune beamed. "I heard of the Ultimate Magic." Mint stated.

"You do?" Vanilla asked. "The ancestors of our people of Transbaal tried finding this Ultimate Magic cause it can power up machines, but they failed." Mint stated her theories.

"And this Mistress person is the reason magical girls from your world have disappeared, but turns out they're held hostaged and brainwashed to do her evil bidding?" Forte added. Bridget nodded. "We believe Histy may hold the answers to this mystery. That's why we need to find those Key Fragments and free her."

Ranpha stood up. "No choice. We'll help you. Everyone else?" Her friends nodded. But Vanilla was concerned. 'I don't know if this Histy can be trusted. I just have to wait and see…' "Now that we sort that mess out, can we go?" IF complained.

The party soon made it to the end of the cave and saw a monster dead.

"A monster… It's already dead." IF then called out to Neptune and Compa. "Hey, what're you doing? Hurry up and get over here." "Nope, no thanks! It's all you, Iffy! You and the rest go ahead and take care of it. Compa and I are gonna wait here paitnetly." Neptune waved. "Just tell us if you don't want to find the lost child!" Compa nodded. IF grumbled to herself. Mint inspected the wounds on the dead monster.

'That's odd… these wounds came from weapons that are not from Lastation or Transbaal…' Mint has a serious look on her face. 'Planetune's advanced weaponary?' IF thought as she too looked at the wounds. Forte tensed. "Someone's coming!" Forte whipped out her gun, the rest of the party got into battle stances/transformed. Suddenly, the black suited girl warped in front of our heroes. Zoey gasped upon seeing her. 'That's the… girl I saw in my dream on the way to Lastation!'

"Civilains? What are you people doing here?" The black suited girl asked. "R-Right back at ya! Who're you? What're you doing here?" IF gulped. "The kid. I came here to save a child. It's been taken care of. But I don't need to be thanked." The black suited girl smiled.

"Anyway, there's supposed to be a girl who accepted the same job. Her name's Neptune. You know her?" She asked IF. IF gave a supsious look. Neptune ran up to her with eyes glitering like sparkles.

"What's happening? She's so coolios! Do you know her, Iffy?" Neptune asked excitedly. "No. She's your friend or something, right? She knows your name , at least. She… looks like you when you transformed." IF blinked. Neptune looked at the black suited girl with a questionable and confused look.

"I don't think I've met her before. I'm sorry, have we?" Neptune asked her. The black suited girl smirked darkly. "Sure I get it. After the Angel Troupe failed to kill you, you want to avoid fighting me in front of these outsiders. Pretty rational. B-But, I'm not praising you. You think I'm just here to say 'hi?'" The black suited girl got out her dagger like sword and pointed it at Neptune. "Let's settle this, Neptune!"

**Boss 6: Mysterious Enemy Number 1 Round 1**

ME1 lurged at Neptune who dodged her assulat. "Neptune, what the hell did you do to her!" Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his Tetsauiga and clashed swords with ME1. "N-Nothing! I don't even know her!" Neptune panicked. "Either way, we have to help Neptune! Hiraikotsu" Sango threw her boomerang at ME1 who dodged it, Hiei took this as his chance to slash ME1 three times with his sword. "It doesn't hurt!" ME1 growled as she slashed him three times with her weapon. Sano slashed her three times with his big sword. "We got to help Neptune! Nep-Nep, you transformed and we'll help you!" Zoey shouted as she and her chosen friends used the Ultimate Magic to power up. ME1 gasped in shock when she see the Mews and their friends from their world Ultimate Magic forms. "So, the Ultimate Magic does exist!" ME1 smirked. "Once I kill Neptune, I'll take it from you five half animal freaks and with it, I'll become the Ultimate Goddess!" She charged at the Mew Mews. "Oh no you don't! Transform!" Neptune transformed and clashed swords with ME1 and slashed her three times with her Grand (W) and Blaze (H) infusing her sword with earth and fire energy. "Tch! Not bad, Neptune, but not good enough!" She slashed Neptune three times with her sword. "Hyper Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget launched her attack at ME1, damaging her and soaking her wet. "Awwww!" ME1 whined. "My hair's all wet! You'll pay for that!" She summoned lightning bolts and fired them at the party, they ddoged it. Moka and Cecilia punched and stabbed ME1 three times. "Hyper Silver Slash!" Renee lashed her whip at ME1, giving her some decent damage. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke pointed his finger at ME1 and fired three Spirit Shots at ME1, giving her some decent. "What the! Grrr… It seems you have allies to help you, Neptune, but it will not help you defeat me!" "I'll Do My Best!" Compa slapped ME1 three times followed by gunshots from Forte. Miyabi lashed her hair at ME1, giving her some decent damage. Kenshin and Yahiko doubled team on ME1, giving her some decent damage. Ryoko and Fate used their weapons to add in a combo attack to give ME1 even more damage. "Rose Whip!" Kurumu got out his favorite weapon and lashed it at ME1 three times. "Spectral Edge!" IF did a powerful four combo move on ME1 for even bigger damage. ME1 fired gun turrets at the party, they dodged it. Zoey and Neptune glowed with energy. Nodding to each other, they both shouted "Rose Neptunia!" They unleashed their ultimate attack on ME1, ME1 gasped as the attack hit her, making her groaned in pain, when it stopped, she kneeled to the ground.

ME1 panted heavily as the party aimed their weapons at her. "How could I lose…? Have you powered up with your new friends since leaving Celestia?" She asked them. "D-Don't think this is all I got! I'll crush you next time, Neptune and get that Ultimate Magic!" She swore as she warped. Neptune reverted back to her normal form.

"Neptune, she totally has a grudge against you! What the hell did you do to her? We're sure you knew her before you lost your memory." Ryoko started interrigotating Neptune. Neptune raised her arms defenseibly. "I-I didn't do nothing, I hope! I can't remember… but… I'm sure we weren't really that close." Neptune panicked.

"That's not it. We mean, did you see her outfit? Her flame shots? You must've done something really awful!" IF frowned. 'How many crimes did this girl commited in her past? Did I sided with the wrong party?' IF thought to herself.

'Nep-Nep…' Zoey thought sadly to herself.

Who is the mysterious black shadow who knows Neptune? Is she the key to Nep-Nep's past?

To be continued…

Next time: The Overlord: Messenger of Doom?


	16. Messenger of Doom?

Black Heart: Musashi is sick at the moment, so I will introduce the chapter in his place. Here is Chapter 13!

Chapter 13: The Overlord: Messenger of Doom?

"A heretic?" Moka blinked. IF nodded. After that scuffle with the black suited girl, the party were wondering what to do.

"Heretics are those who don't believe in the Basilicom's teachings, right? Where can we find one?" Compa asked. IF was surprised a little. "Oh, I didn't expect you to know about that. I guess you did attend a Planetune school. They've got some good teachers. More specifically, they were kicked out of the Basilicom for worshipping another goddess." IF explained.

"So the Basilicom gave 'em the boot for lavishing another goddess with attention instead of the one on their landmass?" Neptune asked confusedly. "You make it sound like a love affair… Nep-Nep, it's inappropriate to refer to the goddesses in such a way." Compa scolded.

"Uh, sorry…" Neptune sweat dropped then continued. "But whatcha gonna do after we find one of those heretic folks?" She asked. "Ask them for internal information about the Basilicoms. I'm sure they'd know a lot, having been former members." IF folded her arms.

"IF is correct. The Basilicom kicked you people out and cancelled the Tech Expo. There must be some reason." Hiei nodded. "But what if they don't want to talk to us either?" Zoey asked. "Threaten them with our weapons, of course." Yusuke joked. Milfeulle gasped in shock.

"That's against the law! We can't threaten people willy nilly!" She protested. "It's a joke, Milfeulle." Forte sniggered. Milfeulle nodded.

The party got some info that a heretic can be found in a cave. After fighting some monsters, they made it to the end of the cave and saw an old man.

"So you're the heretic?" Risa asked. "Whatcha doing in such a dark place?" Neptune added. "It's unhealthy to be away from the sun's rays entirely. Give me your hand and I'll lead you to Vitamin D!" Compa stated as she tried to grab the heretic's hand. "Who're… Get away. I'm not going anywhere. This's the only place to receive it. The messenger only knows this place." The heretic slapped Compa's hand away.

"…This heretic must be trippin'…" IF frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled. "Mr. Heretic! We're here to ask you all about Basilicoms." Neptune stated. "…Basilicoms? Oh, okay. What's on your mind?" The heretic asked.

"They didn't let us in and they cancelled the Tech Expo. What's going on?" Bridget asked. "…Lastation Basilicoms are practically controlled by the Parliament side. The Sanctuary end is largely ignored. The current Parliament listens only to the sound of coin. Well, the Sanctuary reps don't listen much either…." The heretic sighed. Neptune has question marks above her head.

"Sanctuary? P-Parliament? Iffy, help is needed!" Neptune panicked. "The Sanctuary serves the CPU and evangelizes. Parliaments serve the CPU and governs. Is it really that complitcated?" IF growled..

"Okay, whatever. So your Basilicom is a rotten egg because of the Parliament?" Neptune asked the heretic. "The Sanctuary's no different. Those fanatics have no ears to heed our warnings with. Humanity and the universe is DOOMED!"" The heretic yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Sano asked him. "We're all gonna die at the hands of Overlord Momus. Momus is powerful enough to seal away one of the goddesses. Even our current CPU has to retreat to this world to avoid his power. Worse yet, Momus is seeking the Ultimate Magic. If he gets that, he will be invincible and the universe is truly doomed!"

"I betcha that guy's the cause of every monster in the whole world! Plus, I bet he's the one who kidnapped the magical girls from Zoe's world as well! What an absolute jerkward!" Neptune frowned.

"It's hard to believe though. Is there really a Overlord more powerful than one of our goddesses?" Compa questioned. "See? You're the same as everyone else. They don't believe me. You must, or you'll be punished by his divine messenger!" The heretic then realized something.

"You fought your way here, did you? We're all gonna die! Get away!" The heretic screamed. Hiei walked up to the heretic and unsheathed his sword. "Hiei, what are you doing!" Kikki gasped. "Putting this human out of his misery." "W-What are you-Y-You're gonna kill me! If you do, you'll be punished by the-aughhhhhh!" The heretic didn't finished his sentence as Hiei gutted him with his sword, blood fell to the ground.

"H-Hiei Why did you kill him! Kuruma, why didn't you stop him?" Neptune asked. "Koemna gives the rights to kill insane humans, even if they believe in something like a Overlord Momus. That is the law of our world. But it is rare to do it…" Kuruma said calmly.

Outside…

"Didja hear that? An Overlord! That sounds so intense!" Neptune cheered. "it's just more nonsense conjured up by that now dead heretic." IF frowned. "Who knows? Monsters and magical girls are attacking people and Histy's totally in captivity!" Neptune said excitedly.

"Oh yeah. What if that Histy person is behind all of this She creates the monsters, brainwashed magical girls, and lures out naïve little girl wanna-be heroes, then snap! And etc. **'That simply is not true. I would do no such thing. Please, Neptune and Zoey. Explain on my behalf.' **Historie's voice reasoned.

"Historie! It's been awhile since we heard from you!" Zoey gasped. "Are you okay?" Neptune added. "And what's happening?" Zoey asked.

**'I am reaching out to you two to covey an important message. I cannot be certain how much longer I can continue commucation like this. She will come to you any day now.' **Historie's voice warned.

"Who?" Zoey asked. **'...I was unable to muster the courage to utter her name. I still cannot treat her like a villain.' **Historie's voice said sadly. "What are those two fools talking to?" Hiei muttered.

"But she is a villain, right? Or are you trying to say… you're the villain?" Neptune said uneasily. **'No, no! Fine. I can hesitate no longer. Neptune, Zoey, pleas be wary of Arforie. She has become aware of Neptune's existence and wants to get her hands on Zoey and her friends' Ultimate Magic.' **Historie warned.

"Arforie? She's the one who locked you up? And she's coming to fight us, huh?" Neptune asked. **'Please be careful. She is… Arforie is…' **Before Historie can finish, she was cut off.

"Wait! Who is Arforie!" Neptune gasped. No reply… "Arforie…" Zoey repeated loud enough for her friends to hear.

Who is Arforie? And what connections does she have with this mysterious Overlord Momus?

To be continued…

Next time: Secrets Behind Avenir: Tech Expo is Back on Track, baby!

Black Heart: Next up, Neptune, Zoey and her friends deliver the matierals Chian wants them to deliver to an old friend to learn more about Chian's sad past. Then, they have to help an Avenir employee to learn a shocking secret! See you next time!


	17. Secrets Behind Avenir

Chapter 14: Secrets Behind Avenir: Tech Expo is Back on Track, baby!

The party decided to check on Chian.

"I appreciate you all checking up on me. I'm all right now." Chian sighed, Neptune was eating her burger while Inuyasha was eating ramen. "Are you sure, Chian? The Tech Expo may be gone, but I'm sure there's another way to help!" Compa asked in concern.

"I know. I'm not giving up yet. The shop called and told me to gather up the matierls I gathered awhile ago. Could you get them real quick? You've still got the map, right? It should be pretty simple to find." Chian asked with a small smile.

"Of course. Come on, guys. Let's go to the shop." Zoey smiled. "What?" Neptune asked, her mouth filled with food. "Aww… butt I wunna fishih my buuger!" She whined. "Put a sock in it! Let's go!" Yahiko shouted. Inuyasha quickly finished his ramen and the party soon departed for the shop.

As the party were navigating the cave leading to the shop, it was then, Risa decided to strike up a conversation with Corina.

"Corina, right?" Risa asked. "Yes, Risa?" Corina asked. "Your last name is Bucksworth, right? I think I know your family's last name. You're the heir to Bucksworth Industries, right?" Risa asked. "Yes. How did you know. Wait, now that you mentioned it, your last name is Fukuyama. I think I know that name…" Corina trailed in thought.

Flashback, 2 years ago before Corina met her friends.

Corina was at a fancy ball in honor of each well known company of Japan's gathering to discuss things to better improve the world. Corina was sipping her tea till a young man with yellow hair and wearing a white tux walked up to her.

"Excuse me, sexy beauty, your name is Corina, right?" The man asked pervertly. Corina looked at him with a bored look. "Yes. And you must be Kazuyma Fukuyama, the rich super pervert who goes off chasing women." She said sarcastilty.

"Aw, I don't chase women. They allow me to touch them in their special places. Say, how about you and I go dance and do naughty things?" Fukuyama drooled as he tried to grab Corina's hand, but the future Mew Mew was quick and grabbed him by the arm and twisted him. Fukuyama winced. "Keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!" Corina let out a wrestler cry as she flung Fukuyama to the ground, he groaned in pain. Corina's father ran up to her. Corina told him what happened.

Mr. Bucksworth glared at Fukuyama. "Fukuyama… If you ever do something to my daughter again, I will sue you for everything you got…" Mr. Bucksworth growled. Corina blows a raspberry at Fukuyama, the rich pervert moaned.

End flashback…

"Oh yeah, now I remember, Fukuyama's the head of Fukucorp, a long time rival of my family's. Sorry about what I did to your big brother two years ago." Corina apologized. "It's alright. I never approve of my big brother's schemes to get rid of Yukinari-san and have his female friends to himself. I just wish our families could get along despite the differences…" Risa sighed. "Hey, we're here." IF stated as the party exited the cave and were in another city and found the shop.

The party entered the shop. Neptune smiled as she walked up to the counter. "Hi-Hi! We're here to get Chian's stuff. Anyone here?" Neptune ringed the bell. A big man with a moustache and wearing shop owner clothes walked up to the counter.

"Oh, you're the party that Chian mentioned? The bag's in the back. It's got a big label on it and it's fairly heavy." The shop owner known as Chevie stated.

"Not a problem. We have people with decent strength stats. They can carry anything." IF commented. Chevie smiled. "Great. Seems Chian found some lovely friends to help her out. She's been too high-strung ever since she took over after her father. I'm glad she's found people she can depend on." Chevie stated.

"Wait… Does that mean her father is dead?" Ling gasped in shock. "Yes, unfortunately. He died in a tragic accident. He was impaled by a hedgehog." Chevie sighed. "That's… a little chiche…" Compa sweat dropped.

"How do you know Chian?" Ryoko asked. "I've known her since she was born. I worked with her old man at the factory in Passe. But like the other factories, Avenir's claws dug deep and we have no choice but to abandon that place. Her mother asked me to come back after her father's death. But I'd already committed to this shop by then." Chevie stated sadly as he looked at the ceiling.

"Sounds tragic and dramatic…" Houki said sadly. Neptune then stood on the counter and struck a pose. "Never fear! We'll right all the wrong Avenir's committed and save the universe and stuff!" "Right on, Nep-Nep!" Milfeulle and Mint stood on the counter with Nep-Nep and posed with her.

"That would be nice, I doubt you can. Avenir is under direct protection of the Parliament." Chevie told them the bad news. Neptune, Milfeulle and Mint anime fell. Neptune stood up and said "Whaaat? The Parliament is part of the Basilicom, right? Why'd they wanna protect Avenir?"

"I guess you don't know. Avenir is still on the loose, even after putting so many people through misery…. …Because our Parliament refuses to do anything to stop them. Parliament requires the votes of the people to execute an order. Avenir holds the biggest market on this landmass. Meaning, they stand for the majority of Lastation's residents." Chevie stated sadly.

"I see. With Avenir on their side, they practically have enough support to do anything they want as well." IF frowned. "It's a small price to pay for them to ignore what Avenir is really doing. Avenir will continue to grow and Parliament will continue to collect favorable votes. It'll only get much worse."

"Looks like we really need to focus on this Avenir business…" Kuruma said seriously.

The party decided to rest at the inn after delivering the items to Chian. It was then, later they got another request from Avenir.

"Today's job is to rescue an Avenir employee!" Compa exclaimed, then cleared her throat. "The train was attacked by monsters and two mysterious magical girls who wore red and light blue clothes. Please save the survivor!" Sano winced at the mention of trains. Neptune ran up to Compa in full speed and stopped.

"Whatwhatwhat? Helping Avenir again? I dunno about helping out our sworn nemesis! Besides, don't their employees carry giant boomsticks they make at their factories?" Neptune protested. "Don't you remember, Nep-Nep? Chian said Avenir doesn't make weapons for human use due tot heir president's motto." Renee frowned.

"Plus, the employees themselves aren't bad people. You shouldn't be picky about which lives deserved saving, Nep-Nep!" Kagome added. Neptune frowned as she pouted and said "Oh alright. Geez, I can't win here…"

Neptune transformed when they got to the dungeon and our heroes fought their way through to the end where they found the Avenir employee.

Neptune inspected him, he wore white business like clothes. Has black hair and wore glasses. "…Good, you're safe. You're the Avenir employee I presume?" Neptune asked. "I'm honored to be rescued by beautiful ladies, but… who are you?" The Avenir employee named Ganache asked.

"Are you the employee we were asked to save? Your company requested we come here and get you." Compa asked. "Oh. Lancer Company Neptune. Where's Ms. Neptune? I'd expect her to be running around in here causing havoc before you." Ganache asked, amused. Neptune eyed him.

"…Have we met before? I apologized, but I don't recall your face. How… could I forget someone I've met?" Neptune looked at her hands. Ganache gasped in shock. "Oh… Oh? A-Are you Miss Neptune? My, my. You've gone through… quite the transformation. You were a spunky little girl when I saw you at the… well, nevermind. Please ignore my ramblings. Sorry for all the trouble. I was running around, prepping for the Tech Expo, but I was attacked by monsters and two magical girls named Cure Bloom and Cure Egret." Ganache stated.

"What the hell? I thought the Tech Expo was cancelled!" Ryoko gasped. "Well, no. It'll go on as it usually does. Perhaps the news hasn't made it to the public yet. Please, forget what I said!" Ganache apologized.

"No way. If Chian hears this, she'll be happy! If you're telling the truth, this'll be great!" Kikki beamed. "…That's true. You said you're prepping for the Tech Expo. What does Avenir plan to showcase there?" Neptune questioned.

"Now that's a secret. I can't tell you! …But between you and me, we've been preparing for this Expo ever since the company started. Which means this is something that's been in the preparations stages for three years! I'm sure you'll learn more about the Expo if you tuned into the raido." Ganache smiled. Neptune glared at him.

After saying good bye to Ganache for now. Inuyasha glared at him walking away. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "I don't know… There's something about that human that I don't like. Plus, he knows Neptune." Inuyasha frowned.

"Yes. Come to think of it, how does he know Neptune?" Sango nodded. "I got a bead feeling about this…" Miroku said seriously.

What secrets does Avenir hold? And is the Tech Expo really back on track?

To be continued…

Next time: The Black Shadow Strikes Again! The Girl who Despises Neptune!

Black Heart: Next up, I will return to fight Neptune and the gang, so stay tune! Also, did you like the funny flashback of Corina and Fukuyama's meeting? Please read and review!


	18. The Black Shadow Strikes Again!

Black Heart: Here is Chapter 15!

Chapter 15: The Black Shadow Strikes Again! The Girl who Despises Neptune!

IF suddenly got an email on her phone. "Huh? Hey!" "What is it, Iffy?" Zoey asked her as the rest of the party leaned. "I got an email. Hold on, I'll read it. If you want information on strong monsters, come to Wind Wasteland. Huh… there's no name of the sender." IF blinked.

"I say we take it! Let's go there to find info on strong monsters!" Neptune said excitedly. "I think it may be a trap…" Vanilla frowned. "Ah, you worry too much, Vani! Come on, gang, let's go!" Neptune proclaimed. Vanilla blushed. "V-Vani?" She blinked.

The party headed inside a cave in Windy Wasteland, when they got to the end, there was no one there. Suddenly, ME1 appeared.

"You know, you really stand out when you're in that form. You ought to stay like that all the time." ME1 smirked. "Oh, you again? You're presisant. Nep-Nep, you should hurry and…" Compa noticed Neptune in her HDD state and sweat dropped. "Oh, that's right. You've already transformed, so did Zoey and the others." Compa smiled nervously.

Neptune glared at ME1. "…You wish to fight again? You've lost once already. Care to make it twice?" Neptune challenged. In her thoughts. 'I feel like I know this girl… but where?' ME1 sneered. "Tch! I like that you know just how to tick me off. Makes me want to hit you for massive damage!" ME1 slashed her sword on the ground to prove her point.

"Why do you hate Nep-Nep so much? And why do you want our Ultimate Magic?" Zoey questioned. Zoey and her friends already transformed into their Ultimate Magic forms. "I apologize for commiting wrongdoings against you in the past, but my friends need more clarification." Neptune demanded.

"We're destined rivals, but I don't intend to explain myself to you, plus now that I know the Ultimate Magic existed, I intend to take it from your freak friends to become the Ultimate Goddess! Now fight, Neptune!" ME1 charged at Neptune.

**Boss 7: Mysterious Enemy 1: Round 2**

Neptune and ME1 clashed swords for about thirty seconds till Neptune got the upper hand and slashed ME1 three times. "Tch! A fluke won't help you!" ME1 hurled energy slashes at Neptune. "Photon Lancer!" Fate summoned energy spheres and hurled them at the attack, dispelling them, plus some of them hit ME1 for medium damage. "Hyper Tambourine Trench!" Kikki hurled her earth attack now charged by the Ultimate Magic, giving ME1 bigger damage. "D-Don't interfere!" ME1 got out twin guns and fired them at the party. "Octomania!" Compa got out a game disk and summoned mini red octopuses, they charged at ME1 and hit her for lots and lots of damage. "Ewww! Gross!" ME1 wailed. Ranpha charged at ME1 and gave her thirty kicks and punches. "Fathom!" IF also got out an game disk and summoned someone. He looked like a knight. His name is Fathom. "What is it, Miss IF?" He asked her. "Help my friends, now!" IF commanded. "You got it!" Fathom nodded as he charged at ME1 and slashed her three times, giving her some bigger damage. "Black Arrow!" Risa unleashed her dark energy arrow on ME1 and gave her some even more damage. "That tears it!" ME1 charged at Kenshin who didn't have time to block and slashed him three times with her weapon. Yahiko let out a war cry and charged at ME1, she knocked him away. "Hyper Silver Slash!" "Fist of Darkness!" Reverse Moka and Renee combined their attacks to give ME1 even more damage before she slashed them three times with her sword. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha unleashed his attack on ME1, giving her some even more damage. "It's nothing!" ME1 growled as she and Neptune clashed swords again. Cecilia and Charlotte nodded to each other and combined their attacks to hit ME1 to add even more damage. "Strawberry Blade Rush!" Ryoko charged at ME1 and slashed her twenty times, giving her some powerful amounts of damage. 'How the… Why am I losing!' ME1 gritted her teeth as Neptune and Zoey stand side by side. "Rose Neptunia!" They both shouted as their ultimate attack hit ME1, ME1 screamed in agugrish and pain as she kneeled to the ground.

"…We won again. Spill it." Neptune smirked as she pointed her blade at ME1. "You look the same, but you changed so much. How can you look so proud when involving humans and the ones who hold the Ultimate Magic?" ME1 demanded. "You started the battle. Now tell us who Neptune is!" Zoey questioned. ME1 gritted her teeth angrily.

"No way! That was a fluke! There is no way Lastation has lost!" "Just what the hell are you talking about?" Kuwabara scratched the back of his head. "The Ultimate Magic will be mine one day and Lastation will be the ultimate world!" ME1 swore as she flew away.

"She's getting away, quick, we need to- Neptune?" Ichika sweat dropped as Neptune reverted back to normal. "Aww, candy wrappers. I'm outta juice today. Until next time, lady. Well, let's go back and get some grub!" Neptune grinned. The Inu and Kenshin gangs moaned at Neptune's naivity. Zoey was in thought about what ME1 just said.

'Neptune… Just what did you do to that girl who I saw in my dreams and why does she want our Ultimate Magic?' She thought to herself.

Just who is the Mysterious Enemy who despises Neptune?

To be continued…

Next time: The HDD Jutsu! Our Impossible Mission!

Me: So, how was that?

Black Heart: Short, but it didn't suck. You did a good job on this chapter, Musashi.

Green Heart: So what's on the next chapter?

Me: Well, next up, the Naruto gang journey to Gaminidustri in Lastation to find Neptune and learn how to transform like her HDD state, but Neptune can't tell them they can't transform like her, so Nep, Zoey and the gang have to find a way to erase their memories of learning about Neptune's HDD state, but for now, they make them join their party to keep it a secret after learning the Tech Expo is back on track.

White Heart: So, the idiot nine tailed fox boy and his friends plus teachers are gonna try to learn how to transform like us Goddesses only they can't do it since only Goddesses AKA CPUs can?

Me: Yup!

White Heart: Then let's do it.

Me: See you next chapter!


	19. The HDD Jutsu! Our Impossible Mission!

Me: Special credit to Faisoru for writing the Fruits Basket X Naruto crossover story, The Zodiac Jutsu! Our Impossible Mission and inspiring me to write this chapter based on it! On with the fic!

Chapter 16: The HDD Jutsu! Our Impossible Mission!

The party were explaining to Chian that the Tech Expo is back on.

"Are you sure the Expo is still on? I can't let myself get my hopes up if it's not true." Chian questioned. "Oh please, human. You owe us for coming here to tell you…" Hiei said coldly. Neptune, Zoey and Moka found the news channel on the radio and it started a broadcast.

"…Broadcasting public information from the Basilicom. The Tech Expo said to be cancelled a few days ago, is now re-opened under the sponsorship of the Parliament." Chian gasped in shock.

"See? Told ya! The Expo's on like monkey kong! Isn't that right, gang?" Neptune smiled. "If you say so, miss Neptune." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, but… Parliament sponsorship? What do you think that means?" Chian questioned.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Fate frowned. "We heard what that employee said. They've been preparing three years for this." IF stated her info. "The Expo's theme is weaponry, but that was only decided on this year. How would they have prepared without knowing…?" Chian scratched her chin in thought. "Wait a minute. What if they were the ones who forced that decision?" Bridget gasped.

"Th-That's cheating! Do you really think Avenir had this planned out since their company's foundation?" Compa asked worriedly. "True. It's a lot of effort just to get attention. They must be draping a cloak over their real objective." IF leaned on a wall.

"They're probably planning to absorb the entire industry. The Expo is perfect for them to flex their mechanical muscles." Chian snapped her fingers in thought. "For reals?" Neptune gasped as she walked up to Chian. "Who knows? All I'm certain of is Singe, the representative, wishes to replace everything in Lastation with machines!" Chian frowned.

"Wh-Wh-What? He wants a world of robots? Does he have a machine fetish? Is he a cyborg looking for love?" Neptune asked eagerly. "He just hates humans. He doesn't know how to trust them. Avenir has a ton of employees, but all the manufacturing is done by machines. There's little for humans to do there. Most are in marketing or run errands like buying matierls… They just support the machines." Chian explained.

"Then, there must be very few humans working at their headquarters." Shippo guessed. "Right. Anyway, I hope nothing bad happens at the Expo…" Chian said a little worried, Inuyasha was silent when he heard Chian heard that.

Meanwhile… in another world…

It was a calm day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun was shining, the breeze was gentle and...

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Ok...maybe it wasn't_that_ calm.

"You're late again, sensei!" The short blonde boy named Naruto exclaimed.

"He's right," Sakura, his teammate added, "The Fifth expected us over two hours ago."

"Sorry about that," their teacher said, scratching the back of his head.

"So what's your excuse this time?" The third and final member of group 7, Sasuke asked.

"Well...This morning when I woke up I had the oddest craving for strawberries. So I went into the woods to pick some."

"But, sensei," Sakura interrupted, "Strawberries don't grow in Konoha."

Kakashi nodded then added, "And it took me two hours to figure that out."

Since they were use to their sensei's reputation of being late, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura shrugged it off and only hoped that the Hokage would forgive them.

"There's nothing to forgive," The Fifth said when they arrived, "You're right on time."

"What!" All four of them exclaimed.

"Well, you see, I told Kakashi that you all had to be here by ten when really I wanted you here by twelve. I had to factor in his constant lateness." Glowing with pride of accomplishing the impossible, getting Kakashi to arrive on time, Tsunade looked at everyone in her office. Before her stood the original nine rookies, Gai's team and Kakashi.

Looking around also Kakashi asked, "So, where's Gai, Asuma and Kurenai?"

"Gai is giving a motivational speech to all of the students in Iruka's classes..."

"I feel sorry for Konohamaru and his friends," Naruto whispered, jokingly, but stopped once he saw the angry look on Lee's face.

"Then Asuma and Kurenai are both on a mission to the Land of Waves. But it does not matter. It is a simple mission...in fact, it is not really a mission as much as it is training for you all."

"Training, why would you bring us all here for training?" Kiba asked and his dog, Akamaru, barked as if to emphasize a point.

"Well, this is special training which involves all of you to travel together. In a world called Gaminidustri, there has been rumors of ninjas able to transform into heavily armed warriors. You all have to go there by Dimension Jutsu to see if you can learn from them."

"If we're going to travel to another dimension, wouldn't we still need more Jounin to take us there?" Asked Ino as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"No, it is not a dangerous course to get there, it is just a long one. Kakashi should be the only needed Jounin and now that Shikamaru is a Chuunin, you should be fine." Ino was a bit scared to have Shikamaru as her leader, the laziest person she knew, but she dropped the topic. "Anymore questions?"

"I have one," interjected Neji, "Who exactly do we contact about this when we get there?"

"Good question." Tsunade shuffled through all of the papers on her desk until she came across a photograph. "I had sent out one of my other Jounins before in order to gather some information. Namely, Asuma. From what he told me he said that the girl in this picture is able to transform."

She held up the picture so everyone can see. It was Neptune doing the thumbs up with a grin.

"She is a very powerful ninja though." Tsunade continued. "She is very intelligent, cunning and can be dangerous if you don't watch your backs. For all we know she could be an evil genius."

Back in Gaminidustri in Chian's restaurant…

"Zoeeeee!" Neptune wailed, trying to get her favorite rice cooking, but doesn't know how. "Can you please teach me how to cook fried rice!" She begged with the anime teary eye face. Zoey sighed and smiled. "Sure, Nep-Nep. It's really simple, really." Zoey taught Neptune everything about fried rice and how to cook it. Hiei, Sano, Kuwabara, IF and Moka were watching.

"That idiot purple haired girl is a warrior but doesn't know how to cook rice? She's even stupider than you, Kuwabara." Hiei remarked sarcastiltiy. "Shut up, shorty!" Kuwabara growled. "Both of you stop it right now. We can't help Neptune with her naivity, but deep down, she's a strong warrior." IF scolded.

"You got that right, Missy." Sano nodded. "Still… I wonder how Nep-Nep is able to transform when she needs to?" Moka wondered.

Back in Naruto world…

"She looks like a moron." Naruto commented, squinting at the picture in Tsunade's hands.

"Yes well, don't let her appearance fool you. I'm sure she's a very talented ninja, who shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Whatever."

Sakura looked from the picture back to Tsunade, "So when do we leave?"

Tsunade walked back behind her desk and placed the picture back into the folder. She plopped down into her seat. "As soon as possible."

Shikamaru gave an unenthusiastic sigh and shrugged, "Well I guess if we have to."

"Let's say we meet up outside the villiage in an hour?" Kakashi suggested, already making his way to the door. If they were going on a long trip, he'd have to make sure he had enough time to get home and pack all of his favorite novels. The others all agreed with a nod and were dismissed.

(One hour later)

The original rookie nine and Gai's team all waited outside the gates of Kohona patiently, Chouji munching on some chips while he waited. Neji turned to Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke with a vein popping out of his head. "Where is that stupid sensei of yours? We can't afford to wait here all day."

Sakura let out a small sigh, "You know him. Always late."

"Over here!" Kakashi called from the gates. Slung over his shoulder was a pretty large knapsack filled to the brim with books.

Naruto grimaced. _How many books does he have?_

Sasuke smacked his forehead. _He's the one who claims that ninja is the art of deception. While he's hauling those things around, we'll be spotted from ten feet away._

"Ready to go?" The happy sensei asked.

"We've been ready." A few of the mumbled in unison.

"Okay. Repeat after me." Kakashi did some hand symbols and shouted "Dimension Jutsu!" The teams did what he instructed them to do, and bam! They're now in Gaminidustri in Lastation.

When they arrived, they had no idea how long the journey would be. The trip itself would take several days and they would have to travel to a world none of them knew of prior to the mission. Luckily for them they had plenty of questions to keep them occupied for at least 20 minutes.

"So why do we need to know how to transform into armored ninja?" Sasuke asked about two hours after they left their world

Kakashi thought about it for a minute then said, "Well, it would be a good way to easily defeat enemy ninja." "But when I fought Kiba...and won," Naruto gave Kiba a glance to show him he would never let Kiba live it down, "I was able to transform into Akamaru and no one could tell I was me."

"True but um...I'm sure this is different. Maybe these special jutsus give you special abilities." "Even so," Kiba said, still giving Naruto an 'I'm gonna kill you' death-glare, "I have many abilities and characteristics of a dog. Right, Akamaru." Akamaru barked in response.

"You even smell like a dog," added Naruto.

"Why you!" Kiba lunged at Naruto but was caught by Kakashi.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba then continued by saying, "And I can even summon the Frog Boss. I don't need to turn into a pathetic armored wussie." "Well, Naruto I bet..." Kakashi started.

"Wait, I don't even use ninjutsus like you guys," Lee interrupted, "Why did I have to come on this mission?"

"Would you all just listen!" Kakashi interjected. Everyone stopped and stared at him, a little bit shocked. "I've wondered these questions also, but if the fifth gave us this mission then we should follow orders and just do it. There must be a reason for the mission and who know how helpful it could end up being."

They continued on their way. A few hours later, they arrived where our heroes are in. Luckily for Shino, his bugs are immune to the hazy and factory clouds of Lastation.

It was then they saw Mint trying to think of some food Neptune may like. "Hmm… I don't know what Nep-Nep likes. Oh what to do…" Mint sighed as she looked down. "Hey, what's with her?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Who cares. It's not our problem."... Well, it was more along the lines that it was too troublesome to care.

Lee took a valiant step away from the group, and struck a dramatic pose, "It is so our problem! A woman in need is any gentleman's problem! I shall tend to her, and help heal her broken spirit!"

"Not again..." TenTen and Neji sighed. It was always headache inducing when Lee started monolougeing.

"Lee's right," Sakura agreed, strangley, "We can't just leave her in the middle of the street like that."

Lee grabbed a hold of Sakura's hands, "My dearest Sakura, you have finally accepted me! I knew that you would help me! Come, let's help the poor woman!" He started dragging her down the street.

"All I did was agree with you!" She screamed and Sasuke glowered in Lee's direction.

_Idiot._

The rest of the young ninja slowly followed the two of them, Kakashi in the rear.

Sakura tapped Mint on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me?" Mint gasped as she turned around to face Naruto and the gang. "Yes? May I help you?" Lee stepped foward, pounding on his chest heroically, "We are here to lift you're broken soul-" He was cut off by Neji and TenTen, who grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to the back of the group.

"You're going to scare her, Lee." Neji said and TenTen nodded in agreement.

"So, what's wrong?" Sakura finally asked. "Well, I was thinking of getting something my new friend, Nep-Nep likes, but I don't know what she likes." It was then Kakashi walked up to Mint. "Describe what Nep-Nep looks like." Mint blinked then said "Well, she has purple hair, has controller pad like hairclips, wore a white hoodie with a huge purple N and that's about it." Mint explained.

'That fits the girl in the picture…' Kakashi thought to himself. "Take us where she is, please." Kakashi asked nicely. "I don't know what you want with Nep-Nep, but okay." Mint nodded as she leads the Naruto gang to Chian's restaurant.

When they entered, they saw Neptune, Compa, IF, the Mew Mews, Ryoko, Miyabi, Fate, Moka, Tsukune and Risa chatting and eating their lunch. "Nep-Nep? There are some people who want to see you." Mint called out. Neptune turned around and saw the Naruto gang, even though she has a drumstick in her mouth.

"Yeah?" Neptune asked, talking with her mouth full.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, "This is the 'super powerful genius' we're supposed to be learning from?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Apparently."

Naruto scoffed, "She's an idiot!"

"Yeah," Kiba added, "She's even stupider then you, Naruto."

"Yeah-...Hey! You wanna go dog-boy!" Naruto screamed and ran up right in Kiba's face. Hinata, who was right next to Kiba, nearly fainted seeing Naruto so close.

"P-please don't fight, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun." She squeaked out. Naruto looked from her to Kiba before sighing and nodding, "Fine."

Kiba blushed a little, "Alright."

"So...who are all these people, Minty?" Neptune asked, removing the drumstick from her mouth after finishing eating it, interrupting any discussions the ninja may have.

Mint's animal ears flapped in surprise. "You mean you don't know them? I mean, it's impossible to know them with you losing your memory." Mint asked. "Nope, never seen them before in my life." Neptune shook her head no. "Well uh…" Mint tried to describe it. "They seemed eagerly to meet you, Nep-Nep." Mint finished.

"Oh…" Neptune smiled. "Okay." Neptune walked up to them. IF leaned over to Renee and whispered "I don't trust those guys. It seemed like they're ninjas. But none of them looked like ninjas, espiecally that stupid orange jumpsuit wearing boy." She was referring to Naruto. "What do they want with Nep-Nep?" Renee wondered.

Neptune looked at them for about five minutes till she asked "So what are all of you doing here in Lastation?"

Naruto jumped forward and began to yell, "We are nin-" but his yells were soon muffled by Sakura's and Sasuke's hands. "Shut-up," they whispered, "we can't reveal we're ninjas until we get the 'ok' from Kakashi Sensei!"

"You see," Kakashi began in a very calm voice, "We were sent here to learn your Armor technique."

"The Armor wha?" Neptune blinked, Zoey and the gang were confused on what they're saying.

"Technique. We know you were able to transform into a armored warrior and we came here to learn how." Neptune tiltied her head in confusion. "Oh! You mean my HDD state on just one second while me and my friends discuss this. Mint, your friends and the others are helping Chian, can you go help them for awhile?" Mint nodded as she went into the back. Team Neptune form a group huddle.

"Nep, how did they know about your HDD form?" IF whispered angrily. "Did you do something that made them want to learn it from you?" She added. "Heck if I know. I don't even know them, especially when they wear cheesy clothes." Neptune whispered back.

"Why do you think they came here in the first place?" Compa asked before looking at the Ninjas and then returning to the huddle. "I bet they're sent here by the Mistress!" Ryoko growled. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. I don't think they're evil." Miyabi stated.

"Well, what do we do? I don't think they'll leave us alone if we tell them the truth. I doubt they will listen, anyway." Bridget said worriedly. "Maybe we can erase their memories of learning how Neptune transform?" Corina suggested. "But we need a really good alchemist to perform such a feat. I have the recipe, but I can't do it because I'm not good with Alchemy." Compa stated.

"Then, we'll make them our students till we find a pretty good alchemist, plus we can make them join our party!" Neptune smiled. "No, Nep, no. What if they find out we're gonna erase their memories of you transforming?" IF protested. "I see no harm in that. Nep-Nep. We'll go with your plan till we find a good alchemist." Zoey smiled. Everyone including IF who have no choice agreed.

Neptune walked up to the ninjas and grinned. "Congratulations! You passed! You are my new students!" She proclaimed. "Really?" Naruto, Kiba and Lee yelled at the same time. "But on one condition…." IF said as she walked up to them.

Everyone stared. "What do we have to do?" Neji asked. Compa walked up to them with a nervous smile. "Are you sure you want to do this? There will be danger at every turn, plus you have to join our party to learn more about the HDD… um, Jutsu, right?" Compa asked.

"We can handle it!" Naruto boasted. Neptune quickly made a list of who the ninjas will be partnered with to 'learn' the HDD Jutsu.

Neptune- Shikamaru

Renee- Sasuke

Compa- Kakashi

Corina- Neji

Kikki- Lee

Ryoko- Ino

Miyabi- Kiba

Tsukune- Shino

Moka- Tenten

Fate- Hinata

IF- Naruto

Risa- Chouji

And finally, Zoey- Sakura

The group looked over the list with wide eyes. Each one growing pretty eager to meet whomever they were paired up with.

"So when do we start training?" Naruto asked, snatching the paper out of Sasuke's hands.

"In awhile," Neptune folded her arms. "But first, let's introduce everyone to their new partners." Neptune pointed to Renee. "This is Renee Roberts, but I like to call her Renny.

Sasuke remembered that that was who he was paired with and let out a small sigh of relief. The girl looked normal enough, at least she didn't look like a certain obnoxious moron.

After that, Neptune, Zoey and their friends went to help out Chian. Ino got Sakura, Hinata and Tenten together in one of the rooms.

"I just came up with my own personal mission," Ino whispered.

"What are you thinking?"

"We should do everything we can to master the HDD Jutsu!" She said with a grin growing on her face.

Tenten quickly stepped in, "I think we should work together to learn it from Master Neptune."

Sakura began to grin like Ino, "We should! for once all of the girls on a mission. No noisy idiots..."

"Lazy bastards or chunky kids..."

"Or lovesick boys with bowl-cuts to trouble us!"

"Are you in, Hinata?" She stared at her feet and tried her hardest to find the words. Maybe this mission will help muster up the courage to tell Naruto how she feels. She said "Yes…"

"Great!" Ino exclaimed "the women of Konoha will complete this mission!"

IF frowned when she was paired with the stupid idiot named Naruto. 'This better be over soon… We need to find those damn Key Fragments…' IF sighed.

Little did they know that two Magical Girls will attack our heroes during a quest.

To be continued…

Next time: More Pretty Cures? Ninjas to the Rescue!

Me: So how was that?

Black Heart: Quite good actually.

Green Heart: So, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret will strike?

Me: That's right! Can our heroes defeat them and rescue them from the Mistress' spell?

White Heart: There's no way in hell Neptune would lose. I want to take her on in future chapters!

Me: Patience, Lady White Heart. You will fight her soon.

Black Heart: See you next time!


	20. More Pretty Cures? Ninjas to the Rescue!

Black Heart: Here is Chapter 17!

Chapter 17: More Pretty Cures? Ninjas to the Rescue!

"Rise and shine, everybody!" Neptune bellowed cheerfully in the inn. It was around 7:00 AM when everyone in the inn were awoken with a jolt as Nep-Nep ran to each room to wake them.

"Wha-? This is way too early," Shikamaru said as he scratched his head.

"Early! Yeah right! I have a busy day planned for all of us...and by us I mean everyone."

Zoey, Sakura, IF, Shikamaru, and Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"Are you ready?" Neptune grinned. "We're going on a quest!" Neptune cheered. "A quest?" Tenten asked confusedly. "You heard her, a quest. Nep, I'm betting you found some work for us while we wait." IF folded her arms.

"Why on earth would we do a quest, whatever it is?" Shikamaru asked boredly. "Oh Shiki! You and your silly lack of ethuzamine! We won't get stronger if we don't do quests! I found a request to kill a Baby Frog in order to quell an uprising!" Neptune beamed.

"Nep-Nep has a point. You won't learn the HDD Jutsu if you don't do quests." Zoey smiled. Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever… and my name's not Shiki."

As everyone were getting ready to do the quest, not everyone is happy with their partners.

"I hate that brat," Naruto yelled as he ran up to the others. "She complains about everything! I tried showing her some of my Jutsus and she said they were lame! And can you believe she hates ramen! I don't believe it!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "You're right, Naruto, what on earth could you have in common with an cool headed person?" Naruto glared at Sasuke and only responded with, "not funny."

Sakura and Ino were not happy to see their dream boat, Sasuke Uchiha partnered with Renee. They can't believe she outranks them in the sexy body factor.

"That slut better not get any funny ideas with Sasuke…" Sakura said dangerously. "For once, I agree with you, Sakura…" Ino nodded coldly.

"Renee?" Corina asked, looking at Sakura and Ino glaring at her idol. "Yeah Corina?" Renee asked her. "Aren't you a little bothered by those two glaring at you like that? They're Sakura and Ino, right? I think they liked the guy you were paired with." Corina asked uneasily.

Renee shrugged. "Don't worry about it too much, ok? Sasuke is not my type, but I doubt those two girls will listen." She assured her. "Ok, if you say so." Corina nodded.

After getting everything ready, the party arrived at Challenge Cave: Near the Entrance.

IF checked her phone and the timer appeared. "Okay, everyone. The quest will start in a few seconds. Make sure you're ready and…? Kakashi, what are you reading?" IF arched an eyebrow as she eyed what Kakashi was reading. "Come Come Paradise. Why?" Kakashi asked. "Here, let me see that!" Kuwabara got out a vol and read it. His eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my Kami! What kind of sicko would read this crap!" Kuwabara shouted in disgust. "Hey…" Kakashi said, offended by what the Spirit Detective said. "Can't we just get on with the quest before we kill each other?" Forte moaned. IF smiled, it's nice to have people who are mature.

The party pressed on, defeating monsters and gaining EXP. They made it to the end and saw two people with their target, the Frog Baby.

"Hold it right there!" Neptune pointed her sword at the extremists. "Who the hell are you?" The robed man asked. "We're Lancer Company Neptune and we're here to take you out!" Ryoko shouted as she pointed her wooden sword at them.

"How dare you, you brats! We will get more worshippers for Lady Purple Heart and our monster won't let you interfere!" The second robed man growled. Neptune blinked when they said that. 'Purple Heart… I feel like I know that name… but where?' Zoey and her fellow Mew Mews and Fate transformed into their magical girl forms.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Lee gasped in shock. "Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey launched her attack and killed the Frog Baby. The two robed men looked at each and sweat dropped, they high tailed it out of here.

**Final Result: S Rank! Reason: 2 Mins and 00 Secs!**

"Yay! We got an S Rank!" Compa cheered. "I don't get it…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. IF looked at him and muttered "Idiot…" "Let's get out of here." Renee stated. "Oh no you don't!" Two figures leaped down in front of our heroes.

"Who the-" Kiba gasped. "Who the hell are you two?" Zoey and Fate gasped in shock as they saw who they are. The first one wore pink and yellow clothes and has orange hair tied in a fashion. The second almost looked like Cure White, only her clothes are different and different hair.

"Cure Bloom and Cure Egret!" Zoey gasped. "You know them?" Kakashi asked. "Yes. Magical girls from our world, they were part of the magical girls missing in our world." Bridget said seriously. "What the hell is a magical girl?" Neji demanded.

"Mew Mews, Neptune. By our Mistress' orders, we are to destroy the six of you and take the Mew Mews' Ultimate Magic!" Cure Bloom got into a battle stance. "Oh no! The Mistress again!" Compa panicked.

"I don't know what's going on…" Naruto and his friends got into battle stances. "But if they're evil, then we won't go easy on them!" Neptune transformed and put on her Blaze (H) and Grand (W) Processors.

"Whoa…" Shino muttered as he sees Neptune put on her Processor Units. "Come on, Zoe! We got to free them from the Mistress' spell!" Nep-Nep shouted. Zoey nodded as she, her Mew Mews and five friends transform into their Ultimate Magic forms.

**Boss 8: Cure Bloom and Cure Erget**

Cure lurged at Zoey and tried to punch her, Zoey dodged it and gave her a Strawberry Kick three times. Cure Egret charged at Sasuke, but when she hit him, she hit a log and Sasuke leaped out of hiding and hit her with his Shadowmill Shruiken, giving her some big damage. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Nartu did some hand symbpols and made 10 clones appear. 'Tch! Those clones are obviously fake.' IF frowned. "Hmph!" Cure Bloom sneered. "So you can make clones of yourself, huh? Not a problem." Cure Bloom did a leg sweep move, dispel 3 clones. The Naruto clones charged at Cure Bloom and punched and kicked her thirty times. "Here's a strong one!" Compa fired two shots at Egret, she dodged them and kicked Compa away. Shino summoned his bugs and they strike the two Pretty Cures for big damage. "Ew! I hate bugs! But they're useful." Corina winced. Ryoko charged at Cure Egret and they clashed for about 50 seconds till Ryoko got the upper hand and slashed Cure Egret three times. Miyabi used her hair to hit Bloom five times. Sakura and Ino turned dotted eye at Miyabi's long hair. Reverse Moka and Lee combined their attacks to hit Cure Egret three times. Kiba commanded Akamaru to transformed into him and they combined their attacks to give the two Cures big damage. Cure Bloom wiped blood from her mouth and charged at IF, they clashed for about 60 seconds till IF got the upper hand and used Spectral Edge to give her some big damage. Neptune charged at the two Cures till they shouted "Twin Stream Splash!" They blasted Neptune into a wall. "Neptune!" "Nep-Nep!" Zoey and Compa gasped in shock. Neptune moaned as she got up and rubbed her head. Then she noticed something. It was a flaming red piece that fits her legs on the wall she was rammed into. "A Processor Unit! I better grab it!" Neptune pulled it out and in a quick flash, she has acquired and wearing the Blaze (L) Unit "That item won't help you!" Egret shouted as she and Bloom used Twin Stream Splash, but to their shock, Neptune dodged it with amazing speed and slashed them three times with her blazing sword. Neptune got beside Zoey. "Ready, Zoe?" Neptune smirked. "Ready, Nep-Nep!" Zoey nodded and the two of them shouted "Blazing Rose Neptunia!" A flaming version of their attack, it hit the two Pretty Cures and the two of them screamed in pain. As the attack stopped, the two Cures fell to the ground, unconsciousness.

Naruto charged at the two Cures, intending to finish them off. "Wait! Naruto! They are not evil! They are brainwashed by the Mistress!" Bridget reasoned, but much to both her relief and despair, a flash occurred, and when it cleared, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret were gone. Naruto crashed into a wall. Sasuke muttered "Idiot…"

Neji turned to our heroes. "You have a lot of explaining to do about why those two girls attacked us." He said a little bit cold. "And we will explain. Trust us. Let's head back to the inn so we can explain." Kagome stated.

To be continued…

Next time: Schemes and Another Ammesiac?


	21. Schemes

Chapter 18: Schemes and More Monster Hunting!

The party were at the inn, where they're about to explain to their newest members about what just happened.

"Where to begin…" Houki closed her eyes for about 50 seconds till she opened them and turned to Zoey. "Zoey, I think you will do the explaining on what happen so far." Zoey gulped. 'Oh man… stage fright! Get a grip on yourself, Hanson! You can do this!' Zoey nodded and cleared her throat.

"Well, those two kids who attacked us are magical girls, girls who have special powers." Zoey stated. Naruto butted in. "Then magical girls are evil! They attacked us!" Naruto shouted, Sakura whacked him in the head.

"Quiet noddle brains, let Ms. Hanson finish." She scolded. "Go on, Ms. Hanson." Sakura smiled. "Please, call me Zoey. As I was saying, magical girls are protectors of a world called Earth. There are other Earths, but the one we came from have magical girls."

"That's great. Even girls must save the world sometimes." Lee gave Zoey a thumbs up. "Thanks, uh… Lee, right? Well, according to my friend, Bridget, famous magical girls from our world disappeared a few days ago. We're magical girls too called the Mew Mews and we're somewhat famous, but not as famous as the Sailor Scouts." Zoey stated.

"Cool." Kiba gasped in awe. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Then, one day, when we were about to celebrate the third anniversary of the place we work at, Café Mew Mew. The Sailor Scouts attacked us." Corina continued for Zoey.

"W-Why were they attacking you? Isn't it a magical girl's job to protect people?" Hinata asked nervously. "They were brainwashed…" Renee finished coolly.

"Brainwashed? By who?" Shikamaru asked. "Someone called the Mistress…" IF frowned.

"Yeah! She wears clothes only a sexy female Goth will wear and she has this way over dramatic laugh!" Neptune fist fight in the air, most of the Ninjas sweat dropped.

"Zoey and Nep-Nep is right. The Mistress is a bad evil witch who wants Zoey and her friends' Ultimate Magic!" Compa nodded. "What is this Ultimate Magic anyway?" Tenten asked.

"The Ultimate Magic is considered the most powerful magic in the entire universe." Renee folded her arms. "According to IF, only a select few can wield it. And we are the ones who hold it." Bridget stated.

"And you were lucky to hold it, right?" Miroku asked, sipping his tea. "That's right. With it, we were able to beat the brainwashed Sailor Scouts. But then, the Mistress appeared and we were still worn from our fight with the Scouts that she was about to kill us and take the Mews' Ultimate Magic." Ryoko frowned. She is still upset that she couldn't do anything to save the Sailor Scouts from the Mistress.

"That's where Historie saved us by teleporting us to Gaminidustri!" Kikki beamed. "Historie?" Chouji asked confusedly, eating his chips. "Histy! She's the one who needs rescuing! And we need to get four items called Key Fragments to save her!" Neptune said excitedly.

Sasuke looked at the heroes with a cold glare. "…I'm starting to think you're making this up." Yahiko ran up in Sasuke's face and shouted "They're telling the truth! How could you not trust them?" He demanded.

Sasuke looked at Yahiko with a cold glare and simply stated "For one, this Histy person may be this Mistress person you mentioned and maybe she wants the Ultimate Magic for herself…" "We are so not making this up! Histy holds the answers to who this Mistress person is and she can tell us to free the magical girls under the Mistress' spell!" Neptune frowned.

"That's enough, everyone." Kuruma stated. "Neptune's students, believe them or not, they are telling the truth and this Histy person may hold the answers to our questions. Our top proitiy is to focus on our mission to find the Key Fragments and help the people of each landmass in Gaminidustri." He stated. Bridget smiled at him. "Thanks, Kuruma." She thanked him. "Anytime. I believe it's getting late. Let us rest up for tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement and went to sleep.

Later that night… at the Basilicom…

A 16 year old girl with black hair tied in two blue ribbons, wore black and white clothes with removable sleeves and black shoes was meeting with someone, it was Ganache. And the girl he is talking to is none other than Lady Black Heart.

"Hello. I never expected to meet with Lady Black Heart alone." Ganache commented as he took a seat. "I'm glad you feel that way about me, despite being from a different land. Still, I had no time to waste chatting." Black Heart stated. "Let's get started. Neptune is stronger than I anticpated, and of course, she'll continue to grow in strength. Plus, the Ultimate Magic is real and those five half animal girls are the ones who hold it." Black Heart frowned.

"So we should deal with them immeditantly? If it's for you, I'd collect every weapon possible and face them tomorrow. But realistically, I doubt I can do that so quickly. We shouldn't rush into this." Ganache scratched his chin in thought.

"I'm not telling you to or anything, but… Whaddya think? Will your plan truly succeed?" Black Heart asked. "I've been observing the little Neptune and her friends for awhile. I'm sure it'll go as expected. Just sit back and wait for us to take Neptune done and take the Ultimate Magic. I'll stake the Guild's pride on it." Ganache smirked evilly.

"…What of the represtivtive? I can't understand what he's thinking. Is he fine with this or anything?" Black Heart asked. Ganache frowned. "I don't think he likes me all that much, but it's irrelevant. He's got his own way of dealing with things." He simply stated.

The next day… our heroes receive another job from Avenir and went to the location of the job where they find a familiar face.

It was the Moderator and he doesn't seen too happy to see our heroes.

"You're the ones Avenir hired to fight monsters? What the hell's that company thinking?" The Moderator growled. "Heeey, you're the meaniepoo who kicked us out when we first went to the Basilicom! What are you doin' here?" Neptune countered.

"I'm substituting for a Avenir employee. They asked me to explain the job to you. You are to defeat as many monsters per their specications as you can and deliver their bodies, dead or alive." The Moderator.

"Why the hell do they want the monsters? Are you sure that's what they said?" Laura frowned. "Maybe they need their hides. But over-predation will drive a monster species to extinction!" Compa frowned.

"Who trades monster hides anyway? Monsters should become extinct. If you have questions, ask the damn employee later." The Moderator growled as the party entered the factory.

"Man, what a jerk! He's downright rude!" Naruto grumbled. "That's enough, Naruto. They may be our enemies, but we have to take jobs in order to find out their motives." IF scolded.

1 hour later after killing the boss, they were outside the factory with Nep-Nep in her HDD state.

An Avenir employee walked up to them. "Greetings. Excellent work. I've come to collect the defeated monsters." He smiled. "Work is work, but I'm not thrilled to help our evil nemesis, Avenir." Neptune frowned. The employee was skeptic.

"…Nemesis? Um, this is…?" "Don't worry about her. We gave it our all and covered everything in that area." Miyabi stated. "Thank you very much. You've done exceedingly well. Here is your reward. Please, take it." He gave our heroes 1000 Credits.

"I have one question…" Kiba began. "What are you planning to do with those monsters? Depending on your answer…." "P-Please, there's no need to get tense. I know it sounds odd. This creature's nervous tissue acts as a conductor in the hardware Avenir is developing. The monster will die as soon as the nervous tissue is removed, so that's why we didn't specify dead or alive." The employee stated.

"That's barbaric!" Sango growled. "Hmm…" IF folded her arms. "Basically, the monster has whatever you need to make some kind of machine." IF stated. "I'm relieved you understand. We'll definitely call on you if something normal humans cannot handle arises." The employee smiled. Neptune frowned. "…That's hardly flattering." Neptune remarked. Zoey was in thought.

'What is Avenir up to…?' Zoey thought to herself.

Indeed, what is Avenir plotting?

To be continued…

Next time: The Black Shadow's Third Strike!


	22. The Black Shadow's Third Strike!

Black Heart: Hey everyone. Important news, Musashi decided to cut out Pokemon cause he feels it won't fit in. But he decided to put back Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos due to masterart's request, so on with the fic!

Chapter 19: The Black Shadow's Third Strike!

"Oh wow… So many food to choose." Kagome exclaimed as she inspected the food the grocery has to offer. She, IF, Renee, Sasuke, Cecilia and Kaoru were at the grocery store in one of Lastation's cities.

"Explain why we're here again?" IF complained as she leaned on a pole. "We need to stock up on supplies for cooking. It was sure nice of Chian to let us use her kitchen to cook for everyone in our group and customers. Plus, I want to make food for Nep-Nep to try." Kagome told her. "In that case, let me help." Kaoru offered. Kagome nodded and they picked which food to get and make.

"They are good cooks." Cecilia smiled. "I happened to be a cook before I was a model. If you liked… I can make some dishes you may like." Renee smiled coolly. "Really? If it get Nep full on her stomach, then alright." IF smiled.

Sasuke looked at them with those emotionless eyes. 'I thought we came here to begin training on the HDD Jutsu, not to shop for needless things. Idiots, all of them…' He thought to himself.

Back at Chian's Restaurant…

"Whoa! This beef stew is super awesome, Kagome! Kagome… Will you marry me?" Neptune's eyes sparkled with delight as he ate Kagome's beef stew. Kagome's left eye twitched and Inuyasha choked on his ramen. Neptune laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm not into girls, just cute handsome guys that are strong and my type, like Sasuke!" Neptune commented cheerfully. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Stay away from Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino shouted angrily at the same time. Blinking they looked at each other and turned away from each other. IF heard a beeping on her phone and checked it out. It was an email, but no name of the sender.

"Hey guys, I got an email from another mysterious person." IF announced. "W-What does it say?" Hinata asked. "It says 'If you want to learn how to stop Avenir, come to Windy Wasteland. I promised it's not a trap…' The hell? Isn't Windy Wasteland that place where we faced that Newtype?" IF blinked as she double checked the email.

"Yes. She's the one who has a grudge against Nep-Nep." Risa nodded. "Plus, she wants our Ultimate Magic." Corina added. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confusedly. "You dunce! They're talking about a foe from their past!" Kiba growled at Naruto's stupidity.

"I hope it's not another trap…" Compa said uneasily. "Maybe that Newtype is working for the Mistress?" Fate guessed. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. One, the Mistress didn't appear with that Newtype, 2, she said she wants our Ultimate Magic to become the Ultimate Goddess. I wonder why, though…" Renee scratched her chin in thought.

"Alright!" Naruto stood up from his seat and stands on the table. "Maybe this is part of our training to learn the HDD Jutsu! Let's go there, believe it!" Naruto wooted. "Get down from there!" Chian's voice shouted angrily as a pan was thrown at Naruto, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. Zoey leaned over to Neptune. "Should we tell them the truth?" Zoey whispered. "Until we get a good alchemist to make the memory eraser potion, we'll keep it a secret till further notice. So play along, ok?" Neptune smiled. Zoey couldn't help but smile back.

Meanwhile… at Windy Wasteland… Neptune and friends departed for it 1 hour later… in another area of Windy Wasteland.

ME1 looked around and frowned. "Can't find her and the ones who hold the Ultimate Magic… Things won't always go as planned, I guess. I wonder where Neptune would go? Those Guild people said something about a Key Fragment…" ME1 scratched her chin in thought.

"A piece of… a key?" She wondered out loud. "I wonder if it belonged to Neptune. Is that what they're looking for…?" ME1 looked at the ceiling in thought.

Then she growled and stomped her feet. "No, no! Stupid Black Heart, don't go off on pointless tangents! How will I deal with Neptune and her friends?" ME1 now identified as Black Heart wondered. She came up with an idea.

"Shall I disguise myself and set up a food shack in front of the Basilicom? She's always loved warm food…" Black Heart sweat dropped when she thought of that.

"…Stop thinking about the food shack! It's not like you want to cook for her or anything! Tch, Neptune…!" Black Heart slams her fist on a wall. "I should have known!" Renee's voice growled, Black Heart turned and saw the party glaring at her.

"Hey, you! In the plug suit dealie!" Neptune pointed her finger at Black Heart not that they know it was the CPU. Black Heart twitched when she saw them. "Wh-What are you…? Planning to ambush me, eh! Good for you, I'll gladly accept your challenge!" Black Heart challenged as she got into a battle stance.

"Why would we want to ambush you? Did we fell for the same trap again? Or are you… perhaps stalking cute little Neptune?" IF frowned as she folded her arms. "Wha-no! Well, yes! B-B-But, Neptune! I'm here to settle the score with you and take the Ultimate Magic!" Black Heart growled, an anger vein on her forehead.

"You can't have our Nep-Nep and take Zoe and her friends' Ultimate Magic! If you want them, you'll have to step over our dead bodies." Compa frowned as she got her syringe ready. "Yes, we cannot let you kill Sensei Neptune! She will teach us the HDD Jutsu!" Lee shouted heroically as he got into a battle stance. "The HDD What!" Black Heart blinked. "Neptune, what did you fed them with? Whatever, it's go time, Neptune! I'll kick all your asses!" Black Heart shouted angrily as she got her armor ready for battle and charged.

**Boss 9: Black Heart Round 3**

Neptune got out her sword and clashed with Black Heart. "Like, what's your dealio! I haven't done anything to make you mad at me!" Neptune grunted as she and Black Heart were locked in a power struggle. "S-Shut up! I won't lose to you again, Neptune!" Before Black Heart can attack, Naruto jumped in and kicked Black Heart in the face, making her recoil. "Who the hell are you?" Black Heart demanded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!" Naruto grinned as he did his Shadow Clone Jutsu and made six clones appear and they lurged at Black Heart, Black Heart spins her sword around and dispelled the six clones and hit Naruto for bigger damage. "Ugh… Damnit…" Naruto grunted as he wiped some blood from his mouth. Black Heart was about to strike again, till something is wrong with her, she can't move! "W-What? I can't move!" Black Heart grunted. "I caught you in my shadow." Shikimaru stated with a smirk. He turned to Ino and shouted "Ino, now!" Ino nodded as she used her Jutsu to prosess Black Heart, Ino's mind in Black Heart then proceed to punch Black Heart with her own hand. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Ino's voice laughed as Black Heart punched herself. "G-Get out of my body, damn it!" Black Heart screamed angrily as she kicked Ino's mind out of her body. Kenshin and Black Heart clashed swords for about 50 seconds till Kenshin got the upper hand and slashed Black Heart 10 times before Black Heart knocked him away. Yahiko leaped up in the air and let out a battle cry and tried to hit Black Heart, but Black Heart knocked her away. "Heart Arrow!" Corina launched her attack at Black Heart, giving her some damage. "D-Damn you!" Black Heart growled as she and Neptune clashed swords again, but Inuyasha used his Tetsuagiga to help Neptune by using his Backlash Wave to give Black Heart big amounts of damage. "Hiraksoku!" Sango launched her weapon at Black Heart, she dodged it and warped in front of her and slashed her three times with her sword. Ryoko, Miyabi and Fate did an triple team up on Black Heart, giving her even more damage. 'No! Not now! I won't lose again!' Black Heart thought vigroislly as she fired a laser at the party, trying to hit them. Compa fired more shots from her syringe and IF charged at Black Heart and stabbed her three times with her daggers. "Time to end this! Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey launched her attack at Black Heart, she was hit by and groaned in agony as she kneeled to the ground.

"Again…?" Black Heart looked at the ground angrily as she weakly stands up and glared at our heroes. "I have no choice but to admit that I can't take all of you on at once! However, there is still one way! This entire landmass will eventually assault Neptune. Don't even forget that!" Black Heart warned as she flew off.

"It doesn't matter how many times you try! Justice is totally on our side!" Neptune struck a pose. "Neptune, you idiot! Go after her!" Ranpha growled. "Why? I don't care. Not like she's a lean mean grilling machine. She won't satisfy my hunger." Neptune stuck her nose up like a snob.

"No, we mean she despises you. She must know something about your past." Renee stated. "Oooh, snappy-snap! I could ask her everything if I catch her, I didn't even think about it… Wait up!" Neptune gives chase. Zoey was in thought about what Black Heart said.

'What does that girl mean this landmass will come after Neptune? I got a bad feeling about this…' Zoey thought to herself in worry.

Can Neptune catch the mysterious girl who knows something about her past?

To be continued…

Next time: Amnesiac Buddies? Naraku Appears!


	23. Amnesiac Buddies?

Chapter 20: Amnesiac Buddies? Naraku Appears!

Last time, Neptune, Zoey and the gang defeated the Mysterious Enemy, the ME1 was escaping and Neptune gives chase. Can she catch her? Let's find out.

Black Heart reverted back to normal and held her chest. "Nothing's going my way. I lost to Neptune and my power's run out on top of that." Black Heart looked at her hands in distraught. Suddenly, Neptune snuck up from behind and grabbed her!

"Hmm… Ah-ha! Gotcha! Prepare t-huh?" Neptune opened her eyes and blinked when she caught Black Heart, again, not that she knew. "Oh, wrong person." Neptune sweat dropped. Black Heart pushed her off of her and gasped. "Neptune! Don't scare me like that! Have you come after me? Fine, let's go, fair and square!" Black Heart got in a battle stance.

"Whoa, hold your ponies. Have we… met? Sorry, who are you and where are you from?" Neptune asked confusedly as she looked at Black Heart. Neptune snapped her fingers with a smile. "But we know each other, right? Sorry. I gotta bad memory lately, so… I guess that explains why I became an amnesiac so easily! Y'know, it kinda sucks." Neptune smiled nervously and sweat dropped again.

"Neptune, you lost your memory? How di-…?" Black Heart figured it out. "…Oh I see. That's right." "Yeah, it was a while ago. All I know about little ol' me is my name and I can transform. Zoe and her friends have the Ultimate Magic and can transform too and…" Neptune then realized something.

"Oops. I totally forgot! Have you seen a girl your age in a skanky one-piece with lots of weapons on her body?" Neptune asked politely. 'Neptune… you little…!' Black Heart gritted her teeth angrily and an anger vein on her forehead appeared. But Black Heart calm down and replied. "I don't know where to begin. I… saw someone like that fly into the sky… and then into the horizon…." She lied.

"Aww, of course I can't catch her on foot. Thanks for the spiffy info. So you're… Whoa!" Neptune noticed Black Heart's bleeding arm. "Are you bleeding?" Black Heart noticed her wounds and sweat dropped.

"Oh, yes. I… um… Monsters! I was assaulted by three little harpies!" Black Heart closed her eyes and smiled nervously again and sweat dropped. "Um, maybe you should get those treated. Lemme take you to town, okay?" Neptune began to tug Black Heart's arm and dragged.

"Wh-What? Wait… Um… I… O-Oh…!" Black Hear has tears falling down her face in a funny way as Neptune dragged her outside the cave.

As Neptune carried Black Heart to the inn. A dark mist appeared. "Whoa! What's with the freaky mist?" Neptune gasped. Black Heart tensed. 'Wait a minute… I sense an evil aura approaching! What is it?' Then out of the mist stepped a man cloaked in a white baboon's cloak.

"Whoa! Check out that guy! Is it Halloween already?" Neptune gasped. "What are you talking about, Neptune? It's December!" Black Heart snapped. "Greetings… Neptune…" The baboon man smirked evilly.

"Whoa! Another person who knows my name! Um… Who are you?" Neptune asked. "My name is Naraku, a demon." Naraku stated evilly. "Naraku… Nope, doesn't ring a bell. So why are you here in Lastation?" Neptune asked confusedly.

"I been watching you, little Neptune, I learned about the power you hold and your friends who hold the Ultimate Magic. And I wish to add your power and the Ultimate Magic to my own!" Naraku grinned under his hood.

"What! So… You're with the Mistress, huh?" Neptune pointed her finger at Naraku accusingly. 'Wait… Who's the Mistress?' Black Heart thought to herself. "I do not recall someone with that name. If I absorb you and the Ultimate Magic, I will be unstoppable! Not even that mutt, Inuyasha will stand a chance against me!" Naraku said evilly again.

"Wait, so you know Inuyasha? I take it you two don't fancy each other. Oh whatever, I won't let you get your way with me and take Zoe and her friends' Ultimate Magic! Cause good always win in the end!" Neptune challenged. Naraku sniggered.

"We'll see how long you will keep that attitude. You'll never know when me and my minions can strike, if you can beat my minions, I will face you myself and take your power and the Ultimate Magic for myself! Take care, little Neptune." Naraku laughed evilly as he vanished, the dark mist cleared. Black Heart looked at Nep-Nep in surprise.

"Aren't you worried that this Naraku character may be true to his word and absorb you and your five friends?" She asked, a little bit of concern. "Nope… Not at all. With Zoe and her friends on my side, we'll kick Naraku's ass before you know it!" Neptune grinned at her. 'She seems confident in her friends… Oh, stupid Black Heart! Destroy Neptune when she least expects it! No… Ugh, what should I do!' Black Heart looked at the sky in sadness as Neptune carried her to the inn.

Bridget noticed Nep-Nep coming in. "Welcome back, Nep-Nep…? Oh? Who's your friend?" She asked her, eying her 'friend'. "Never mind that, Bridgey! She needs medical attention, stat! Compa!" Neptune bellowed out loud. Compa rushed up and begin treating Black Heart's wounds.

Compa tighten up the bandage in Black Heart's arm. "…The injuries aren't severe. I'm sure you'll be all healed up in a few days with no scars at all." Compa smiled. Zoey couldn't help but eye Black Heart. 'There's something familiar about this girl… Was it her voice?' She thought to herself.

"Thank you. You're Neptune's friend, um…. Compa, right? And you must be Zoey?" Black Heart asked them. "Yes. I found Nep-Nep on the ground back in Planetune and treated Zoey and her friends' wounds when they arrived in Gaminidustri. We've been close as scissors since then!" Compa closed her eyes and smiled.

Neptune walked over to Black Heart. "So where'd you come from? Iffy and the others are not here, but that's okay. We can take you back to where you came from." Neptune offered. Black Heart gulped and sweated nervously. "Um, I came from really, really far away. I don't… remember the details." Black Heart looked down.

Neptune gasped in awe. "Then… you're…! My amnesiac best buddy!" Neptune put an arm around Black Heart's arm with a grin.

"Huh?" Black Heart smiled nervously as she nodded. "Oh yes! That's right, amnesia. Oh boy, I can't remember a single thing! It must've happened when I was attacked." Zoey glared at Black Heart. "Then how can we get you back home? Uh oh…" Compa gulped. "R-Right…" Black Heart face faulted, but she couldn't help but stare at Zoey's serious face.

"Just stick around us till you remember! You can totally help us save Histy!" Neptune offered. "I don't think that's a good idea, Nep-Nep." Zoey protested. "Yes, Zoe's right. We can't involved outsiders. Not with the Mistress and her army of brainwashed magical girls running around!" Compa agreed.

"Yeah, I had been meaning to ask you that. Who is the Mistress?" Black Heart asked. Neptune used her amazing story telling abilities to tell Black Heart who the Mistress is.

It was then, IF, the rest of the Mews, Ryoko, Tsukune, Moka, Miyabi, Risa and Fate came in a few minutes later... "What's all the ruckus?" IF asked. "Yes, we can hear you from outside. It's nice to see you make new friends." Moka closed her eyes and smiled.

"Did you decide what to do with the girl? Let's take her back when it's still day time, her parents must be worried sick." Renee suggested. "Actually, we've decided she will stay. She doesn't remember anything. We can't let her fight though, since she is a civilian." Compa stated.

Black Heart bowed in apology. "I apologize for the trouble. Please don't push yourselves for my sake." She said. "No choice, huh? Neptune, you found her, so you better take responsibility for her." IF folded her arms.

Neptune nodded and replied "Alrighty! I'll feed her, potty train her, take her for walks, and get her spayed till she remembers something!" "What…?" IF blinked. "Whatever, we got another job to do, gang, let's round up everyone and get prepped in forty seconds!" Ryoko smiled.

Compa's eyes widen in shock. "F-Forty seconds…? That's so specific and way too quick for a girl to get herself ready to go out!" Compa wailed. "Here's some cash, order some food while we're out, okay?" Tsukune stated as he gave Black Heart some Credits and the party left.

Black Heart stared at the ground. "…So chatty, it's something we don't have in Celestia…" Black Heart whispered sadly as she sat down on the bed she was in. 'Damn you Neptune…' She thought to herself.

It seems Black Heart is having some thoughts about what to do.

To be continued…

Next time: Bonding and the Kamphers

Me: Yay! It's my birthday today! I'm officially 24 now!

Black Heart: Happy birthday, Musashi!

White Heart: Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what's up?

Me: Well, I will work on a very special fanfic till I complete it. But I will continue to work on this story as well.

Green Heart: That's good news. So what is the next chapter about?

Black Heart: Apparently, me and Neptune will bond and the Kamphers from Kampher will appear.

Me: That's right! See you next time!


	24. Bonding and the Kamphers

Me: Hello all!

Black Heart: How was your break from this fic, Musashi?

Me: It was good! I got some sweet games like Zelda: Skyward Sword for the Wii and a new PS2 Slim! :D

Green Heart: That sounds nice. Wish I was real so I could play them.

White Heart: Get on with the fic already!

Me: Pushy, aren't we? Well, I'm back on this fic and stay tune for the following expanded anime to appear in this fic! Also, I decided to put back Pokemon in this fic and it will follow Emma Iveil's Dreams to be the best. On with the fic!

Chapter 21: Bonding and the Kamphers

"You saw Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed angrily. Neptune was telling the gang that she saw Naraku yesterday while carrying her new mysterious friend to the inn. And Inuyasha was not taking the news seriously.

"Like, what's up with that outburst, Inu? You acted like I let him go?" Neptune smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "You should have told me after dragging your mysterious friend to the damn inn yesterday!" Inuyasha slams his fist down on a table in Chian's restaurant.

"Mr. Inuyasha, please calm down! First thing's first… Who is this Naraku person?" Compa asked him. "Yes… I believed it's time you tell us about him." Hiei nodded as he folded his arms.

"Yeah. Why is he doing whatever he wants? Is it for revenge, for fun or amusement in seeing people suffer?" IF added as she glared at the Inu gang.

"It's because of Kikyo…" Kagome answered.

"Who?" Tenten blinked.

"She was a priestess who could purify the souls of demons." She said humbly. "…She was Inuyasha's first love."

"Wow." Moka blinked.

"Anyway, she once cared for a badly injured man named Onigumo. He must have been jealous of Inuyasha for being in love with her. Onigumo resolved to sell his body to demons and became the lowly demon we all came to hate. He then orchestrated this huge betrayal where Kikyo and Inuyasha would fight each other over the Shikon Jewel."

"That's cruel!" Miyabi growled, her anger rising. It's rare to see her angry.

"And he didn't stop there..." Miroku continued. "You know how I got the Wind Tunnel? My grandfather was a monk like myself. He was pretty much like me-"

"A lecher!" Sango interrupted, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, he was." he continued. "Anyway, Naraku tricked my grandfather, and lured him into a trap. Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman to get close to my grandfather, and then cursed his right hand. My grandfather started the wind tunnel, which in time, destroyed him. As you grow older, the hole of the wind tunnel grows larger and larger. And in time, destroys the person as well. My father died when I was still pretty young, and I'm really the last..."

"So that's why you're like that with women." Renee frowned. "You don't want you're family line to die."

"That's still no reason to be a pervert though!" Zoey remarked.

"But what about you three?" Kuwabara turned to turning to Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "What did Naraku do to you?"

"Nothing to me." Shippo said quickly. "My father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Inuyasha and the others help me avenge him and now I'm sorta paying my debt."

Sango, however, had a tear run down her cheek. "I have a younger brother named Kohaku. He was really kind and gentle, but he tried his best at being a demon slayer nonetheless. One day, we were sent on a mission to exterminate some demons at a castle. It was a trap set by Naraku and Kohaku was controlled by by him. Then... he.." She couldn't finish as she broke down in tears. Miroku took her in his arms and held her close, while NOT rubbing her butt.

"No..." Fate gasped, on the verge of crying. Compa begin to cry as tears flow out of her like a waterfall.

"And you?" IF asked Kagome.

She looked down a little. "Kikyo... was my ancestor."

Everyone was silent. "But your friends come from the past in your world, right?" Ino stated. "You speak of Kikyo as if she was-"

"Dead? She is. Naraku killed her. He is not the same man who lusted after her anymore."

"This guy is lower than we though." Neptune growled, her eyes filled with fires of determination. "The Mistress will have to wait, that Naraku is almost as bad as her!" Neptune pumped her fist in the air.

"We don't have a choice then." Yusuke frowned. "We have to help you stop Naraku."

"You sure?" Inuyasha said gruffly. "Naraku is a master of madness. Even though we outnumber him, we had trouble trying to kill him. Half the time, he used a puppet on us!"

"Don't doubt us." Kenshin spoke. "We have our share of painful battles."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Let's go check on the mysterious girl Neptune rescued." Bridget suggested, The other Mews and Neptune nodded as they went to see the mysterious girl while the others went shopping or training.

Neptune and the Mews were chatting with Black Heart who they don't know who she really is yet.

Neptune looked around. "It's so quiet when Compa, Iffy and the others are out shopping or training. So, didja remember anything yet, amnesiac buddy?" Neptune smiled. Black Heart was a little annoyed being called that, but for some strange reason, she enjoyed that.

"No, unfortunately not… Soon, I hope. Can I ask why you people are on this journey?" Black Heart asked in curiosity. "Uh, Nep-Nep, care to elaborate?" Corina has the bored smile look.

"We're saving the universe and magical girls! A beautiful princess named Histy is locked in a huge castle prison somewhere! And there's this evil person named the Mistress who is kidnapping magical girls and brainwashing them to do her evil bidding!" Neptune beamed.

"Only me and Nep-Nep can hear her voice. We have to save her at all costs to find out how to save the universe and rescue the magical girls under the Mistress's spell." Zoey told Black Heart. She was silent.

"You're quite committed. But, a goddess should care for more than one thing at a time." Black Heart told Neptune sternly. "What are you talking about?" Kikki blinked.

"A goddess, right? People who look the most bored are usually the ones who are working the hardest!" Neptune replied. "But our hard work doesn't always pay off… You must be future-proof or your efforts will be put to waste…!" Black Heart stated seriously.

"Y'think? All experience points get split equally across the party's level. Isn't that kind future-proof?" Neptune asked confusedly. "What?" Black Heart has the black dotted eye look. "No! Ugh, sorry. I shouldn't expect you to understand when you don't remember anything from your past." Black Heart sighed.

"But, that's exactly why I can speak with you people like this. People say I only do everything… I don't think that's true." Black Heart looked down in sadness.

"Oh, I can't do everything either! I've tried to lick the chocolate off a candy bar, but I still end up chomping it." Neptune agreed. "Not everyone is perfect, they have skills that they are best at." Renee stated.

Black Heart giggled. "What's that about? I meant… like… well, I get a little too focused sometimes. A real one-track mind." Black Heart smiled. Neptune looked at her in confusion.

"…I dunno about that. Are you… um… starting to remember stuff?" She asked. Black Heart sweat dropped. "Oh, no! Nope, not a thing. I'm just rambling. I guess. I don't get to talk to other girls like this very often. Neptune, can I ask two last weird questions, Zoey and her friends can listen if they want." Black Heart offered.

"Two last ones? Okay, but it better not be perverted. I am a pure maiden." Neptune nodded. "I won't, I promised. Do you… ever wanna become a… goddess?" The Mew Mews gasped.

"A goddess? Why would Neptune be a goddess?" Corina asked her sternly. "Just saying. But if Neptune wants to become a goddess, would she use your Ultimate Magic to become a Ultimate Goddess and make a landmass the ultimate world?" Black Heart added.

"If Neptune uses the Ultimate Magic, she can save the people and make her landmass the ultimate world. Don't you want that power?" Black Heart asked seriously.

"Hmm, nopers. If I do that, I have to leave my friends and have to live in Celestia and read and govern and all that crap… Plus, if I do get the Ultimate Magic from my friend Zoe and her buddies, I would let the power go to my head and become an evil goddess and bring ruin to the universe. Zoe and the others are my best friends and friendship may be the Ultimate Magic but in a good way." Neptune closed her eyes and smiled.

'Friendship…' Black Heart thought to herself. "…Thank you for discussing this with me." Black Heart smiled softly. "No prob, amnesiac buddy! Come on, gang, let's go get some ice cream!" Neptune licked her lips excitedly as she and the other Mews exited, before Renee can leave, she glared at Black Heart.

Black Heart glared back. "…I know who you really are…" Renee said coldly. "Is that so? How did you figure it out?" Black Heart glared coldly at the wolf Mew Mew. "Your voice… it sounded the same as the Newtype who we fought three times and the way you talked about being a goddess and all, so you really are a CPU, eh?" Renee stated calmly.

"Hah! So you figure it out, huh? I bet I can kill Neptune and take your Ultimate Magic and become the Ultimate Goddess so I will rule everything!" Black Heart sneered. Renee remained calm.

"Think about what we discuss, today… Do you really want to do that?" Renee stated. Black Heart was taken back. "I can tell by your heart you don't want that. You just wanted to be a normal person. And you want to be friends with Neptune even though you hated her for unknown reasons." Renee folded her arms.

"S-Shut the hell up! I can kill you with one strike and take a part of your Ultimate Magic!" Black Heart shouted angrily. "If you do that, you would have hesitated. I can feel it in your heart… You want friends… something a CPU lacks." Renee said calmly.

"…" Black Heart was silent. "Think about it for a second before you go…" Renee told her as she exited the room. Black Heart slumped to the ground, she sniffled as tears fell down her cheek.

(With Neptune and the other Mew Mews)

Neptune was eating her chocolate fudge like crazy while the other Mew Mews watched her eat it. Renee walked up calmly to her friends. "Where were you, Renee?" Bridget asked. "Just saying some words of wisdom to our amnesiac friend before she regains her memory…" Renee shrugged.

"That's good." Zoey smiled, suddenly, a gun energy shot strike near our heroines, when the dust cleared, Neptune has ice cream on her face, she blinked, then her eyes turned to anger. "Alright! Who's the wise guy!" Neptune challenged.

The six heroines turned to see four girls in school uniforms, they have blue, red, silver and purple hair and the three of them wielded weapons while the blue haired girl was not.

"We should be asking that, White Kampher!" The red haired girl growled. "Um… are you sure she's a White Kampher?" The blue haired girl asked nervously. "She has to be, we saw her transform back at that cavern." The purple haired girl stated coolly.

"Nep-Nep…what did you do to them?" Zoey asked her friend sternly. "Nothing! I don't even know them. But they're gonna pay for destroying my ice cream! Transform!" Neptune transformed into her HDD form.

"I think she's ready to fight us, guys." The silver haired girl glared as she got her katana ready. "Who are you anyway?" Neptune demanded. "Don't you know a Kampher, White Kampher!" The red haired girl spat as she fired at Neptune.

**Mini-Boss Battle 3: Kamphers**

Neptune flies away from it and slashed the red haired girl three times with her sword. The silver haired girl charged at Neptune and slashed her three times with her katana.

"Ugh!" Neptune winced, but glared at her foe as she and the silver haired girl clashed weapons for about 60 seconds till Neptune got the upper hand and slashed her three times.

"I have to help her!" The blue haired girl shouted as she made fire balls appear and flung them at Neptune. Neptune noticed and used her Blaze H and L Processor Units to make her immune to the fire balls. The blue haired girl sweat dropped and muttered "Shit…"

The purple haired girl did some amazing show offey moves with her twin daggers which are attached to chains and charged at Neptune, she blocked them and slashed the purple haired girl three times.

"Damn it…" The purple haired girl growled as she kicked Neptune in the chest, making her recoil, but our heroine recovered and slashed the purple haired girl three times again.

"Let's do circles around her!" The red haired girl suggested to her friends, they nodded and ran circles around Neptune, attacking her from all sides.

"Nep-Nep!" Zoey cried out in worry. Neptune was holding her arm. 'What should I do?' She thought worriedly to herself. Suddenly, a beam of light from Zoey hit Neptune. 'Ultimate Magic… please, lend Nep-Nep a bit of your power! I don't know if Nep-Nep is ready to use your power yet, but until the times comes, lend her a bit of your power! I beg of you!' Zoey prayed.

Suddenly, Neptune glowed with gold energy and a bit of her HDD form is turning gold. "What the… hell?" The blue haired girl gawked as Neptune let out a battle scream as golden energy burst from her body, the Kamphers were caught in it and were knocked to the ground, they reverted back to normal, but what shocked the Mew Mews is that one of the Kamphers turned into a guy.

Neptune reverted back to normal and kneeled on the ground, panting. "Ya see… That's… what you… get for messing… with my ice cream…!" Neptune smiled as she fell to the ground, unconsciousness, Zoey and the others rushed up to her in concern. 40 seconds later, they laughed heartily as they heard Neptune snoring. Bridget went to get the others to help carry the mysterious assailants to the inn while the other Mew Mews carried Neptune back to the inn.

Who are the mysterious Kamphers? And will Renee's words get through to Black Heart?

To be continued…

Next time: Nep-Nep's New Weapon! Leaving Lastation For Now!

List of expanded anime to appear…

Green Green (If you haven't heard of it, look it up in Wikipedia.)

Beyblade (Not Metal Masters)

Mermaid Melody (They won't be brainwashed by the Mistress, but are captured and held somewhere in Leanbox)

School Rumbe

And that's it!

Me: I'm finally back and I hope to stay on this fic till it is finished!

Black Heart: Good work, Musashi!

Green Heart: A fine job you did on this chapter, indeed.

White Heart: Yeah yeah, whatever…

Me and the three CPUs: See you next time!


	25. NepNep's New Weapon!

Me: Hello all!

Black Heart: Musashi the Master is proud to present Chapter 22 of Hyper Dimension Neptunia: The Legacy of Neptune!

Green Heart: Also, Musashi the Master will put in MegaMan references to help the MegaMan fans around the world who were offended by Capcom's wrong doings.

White Heart: Why the hell will Musashi do that? (Raises eyebrows)

Black Heart: A lot of people were offended by Capcom for cancelling MegaMan Universe, Legends 3, refused to make MegaMan X9 and MegaMan Star Force 4, so due to a new member's request, Musashi will put in MegaMan references in chapters of this story to make MegaMan fans happy.

Green Heart: Sadly, Musashi once again has removed Queen's Gate from the crossover list due to remerging feelings of it being too much to overload the crossovers. He apologizes for this news.

Me: That's right! But there are chances I may forget, but just in case, I will put a MegaMan reference in this chapter. So on with the chapter!

Chapter 22: Neptune's New Weapon! Leaving Lastation for Now!

The next day…

"Wake up! Wakey-wakey, Nep-Nep!" Compa's voice shouted cheerfully as Neptune stirred in her sleep for about 30 seconds then she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hrrmpphhh? …Compaaaaaa… Oh, was I asleep?" Neptune warned, she sees the Mews, Ryoko, Moka, Tsukune, Miyabi, Fate, Risa, Compa and IF by her bed.

"Yeah, comatose with drool, making a little lake by your face." IF said scarsitically. "By the way, that girl left. She left a note saying she regain her memories." Bridget told our heroine. "Oh, she did…? She was my first and only amnesiac buddy…" Neptune looked down in sadness.

Neptune then realized something. "Oh yeah! Those ice cream destroyers! Where are they? Letmme at them! I'm gonna kick the ever lasting tar outta them!" Neptune punched her fists in the air which made Compa, Zoey and IF sweat dropped.

"You mean Natsuru Seno, Akane Mishima, Shizuku Sango and Mikoto Kondo? We explained the situation to them and said they were sorry for attacking you and destroying your ice cream, also they're from another Earth." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh…" Neptune said then added "Okay!" The group anime fell, Neptune is too gullible for her own good! Risa got up and asked "Something happened between you and that mystery girl?"

"We were just talking about stuff. She seemed stressed over something and I was all listening to her and whatever." Neptune told her. "I know I said it was okay, but it's still kind of cold she actually did leave with just a note saying her good-byes." IF frowned. Neptune fumed.

"Th-That's not true. We talked a whole bunch and she was really nice! Take that back, you meanieface!" Neptune growled angrily. "Neptune, what's wrong with you? You're acting like a spoiled cry baby." Fate blinked. "Sorta like Compa." IF remarked.

"Huh?" Compa blinked. "Let's just leave her alone for now, everyone. Nep-Nep seems upset." Compa suggested. "No, I'm… I'm just sad. I dunno why, but I'm sad." Neptune looked down in sadness. Renee was silent.

"Anyway…" Miyabi started. "Chian called and she wants us over at her place, she wants to give us something." Everyone nodded in agreement and gathered the rest of the party including their new members.

While walking, the party mostly Neptune and Zoey were chatting with their newest members.

"So, we have to beat this evil witch named the Mistress and save the universe and magical girls and this Histy person, right?" Akane asked nervously. "Yeppers! When we find that Mistress after saving Histy, we're gonna give her a Mega Buster shot in the butt and take down that Overlord Mormus while we're at it!" Neptune raised her fist in the air. (A/N: ZOMG! A MegaMan reference! It's number one, baby!)

"That's… not a easy way to beat a bad guy…" Natsuru sweatdropped. "If we defeat this Mistress and Overlord Mormus, we may be able to go back to our worlds." Shizuku said calmly. "Yeah, plus we have five magical girls who wielded the fabled Ultimate Magic!" Mikoto nodded.

"Yeah… Plus there are a lot of mysteries in this world and it may help us find out more about the Mistress and why she wants our Ultimate Magic to take over the universe." Zoey nodded.

Soon, our heroes arrived at Chian's restaurant.

Chian stared at the party. "I've finished my test model for our showcase at the Expo." Chian stated. "You're really going? The Expo's run by the Parliament now. You've might not even have a chance to get them to look at your stuff." Compa said worriedly.

"I can't back out since I've invested so much already. Not going is no longer an option. Besides, Lady Black Heart has the final say. The Parliament can't defy her." Chian explained.

"Is she even gonna be there? The Sanctuary are ignored by the Parliament side, right?" Neptune folded her arms in confusion. Chian smirked.

"It's nothing to worry about. The Expo isn't the Expo without the main guest. The Parliament wants more authority over the Sanctuary. It's just a power play. No point if there's no goddess, though! Back to the topic at hand. I wanted to ask you people to work at my booth, since we're showcasing weaponary." Chian explained, IF and some of the girls blushed in embarssment.

"Wh-what? No! We won't lower ourselves to become booth babes for show!" IF shook her head no in embarssement. "What's a booth babe?" Kaoru asked confusedly.

"It's not like that." Chian smiled nervously. "I want you to demonstrate the weapon's functions. You're all used to handling them, y'know? I'll even let you keep it as a reward after the Expo ends!" She offered.

"Oh, so what kinda weapon is it? Is it cool? Ba-boom powerful! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, let's do it! We get free stuff!" Neptune's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Nep-Nep's right. We spent so much on weapons, so getting a free weapon is good. Right?" Ryoko winked.

"Well sure… but, no! It sounds like a chore and it's still kind of embarrassing. You agree, right Compa?" IF protested. "But Chian is asking for our help and… we need powerful weapons to fight the monsters and defeat the Mistress's brainwashed magical girl army." Compa told her.

Everyone else agreed with Compa, well except for Inuyasha and Shikimaru who was with IF on this one.

"Done! Match end! A lot against three, so majority wins. Iffy, you and Inu and Shiki will join us because we're a party!" Neptune boasted.

"…Ugh, some of you guys are morons…" IF growled, a annoyed symbol appeared beside her forehead.

"Then it's settled, wait here. I'm gonna lend you the test model." Chian walked into her factory and 4 minutes later, Chian came back with a purple energy lightsaber in her hand. "It's called Mech Sword Armas." She gave it to Neptune.

Neptune gasped in awe and asked "Are you for cereal? Don't you need it to display at the Expo?"

Chian looked at Neptune with the annoyed bored look. "…You do now what a 'test model' is, right? I'm making the real item now. I want you to use the test model to find anything that needs improvement. I'm basically asking you to test it for me." Chian explained.

"So we find any defects and report to you, right?" Yusuke smiled. "Basically, but don't use the term 'defect'." Chian sighed. Chian then got an idea. "Why don't you test it in the other two landmasses? The Expo won't start for a few days. I think Lowee is approaching this landmass now." She suggested.

"Whoa… What kind of place is Lowee?" Kikki asked excitedly. "Someone's excited." Yahiko sighed. "See for yourself, I don't think Avenir has any jobs yet, so come back in a few days." Chian smiled.

"Alright!" Neptune grinned. "Alright, gang, today, we're going to a new landmass to fight evil and maybe get info on the Key Fragments!" Milfeulle, Moka, Kikki, Ryoko, Naruto and Charlotte pumped their fists in the air and shouted excitedly "YATTA!"

With the Expo a few days away, can our heroes find any info on the Key Fragments?

To Be Continued…

Next time: Lowee: The Land of Snow! The Rude CPU

Me: How was that?

White Heart: Finally, I make a appearance next chapter! About fricking time too.

Black Heart: Also, in the Lowee arc, Gust will appear, right?

Me: You got it! (Winks)

Green Heart: (Yawns) Well, this is tiresome, see you next time. (Went to sleep)


	26. The Rude CPU

White Heart: Here is Chapter 23 of the Lowee Arc part 1, also, Queen's Blade will appear in this arc of the Key Fragments arc. Also, Musashi decided to remove Green Green from the list and instead replaced it with Sergeant Frog or Keoro Gunso or whatever it's call and also adding One Piece and I think that's all the crossovers he will put in this fic. Yeah, obvious reasons; now start the damn chapter already.

Chapter 23: Lowee: The Land of Snow! The Rude CPU

In the road to Lowee

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Neptune yelled out her battle cry as she slashed the final Dendrobium with her new weapon to death, purple blood spurted out of its corpse.

"Nice one, Sensei Neptune!" Tenten cheered. Neptune rubbed the back of her head nervously and smiled cheerfully. "Thanks, Tenny." She replied.

Shizuku leaned over to Renee and asked "Why did she call Nep-Nep Sensei?" "Don't ask…" Renee shrugged.

"Chian's test model is working fine, Nep-Nep." Kikki smiled. "Yeah. " Neptune smiled as she eyed her new weapon. "I better take good care of it till the Tech Expo since it's only… Um, how many days?" Most of the party members groaned in annoyance.

"30 days…" IF said with her eyes closed, an anger vein on her forehead. Sasuke glared at the Mews, Ryoko, Miyabi, Risa, Moka and Tsukune. "When do we start training on the HDD Jutsu?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Uh…" Ryoko sweat dropped. "Soon, I hope."

"Brrr!" Cecilia shivered. "W-Why is it getting cold when we go down this road to Lowee?" She sneezed. "Don't be such a baby!" Laura growled.

"Judging by this temperature, we must be near Lowee." IF checked her cellphone. "So uh, what kind of place is Lowee?" Kuwabara asked confusedly.

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Neptune smiled as they pressed forward.

When the party emerged from the cave, they saw a landmass covered in snow and full of mushroom houses and a huge blue castle in the middle, it was like a fairy tale.

"Whoa… So this is Lowee?" Kikki gasped in awe. "Yeah, otherwise known as the Land of White Serenity." IF nodded. "Brrrr! I'm about to get a status aliment soon! We better find shelter soon!" Compa sneezed.

Renee noticed a Basilicom like building not far from their location. "Maybe the Baslicom will let us in." She suggested. "If they're like the ones in Lastation, I'm gonna give them a Mega Arm… With a POW! And a KICK! And a SMACK!" Ling punched the air which made Ichika sweat dropped and sighed. (MegaMan reference number 2!)

The party hurried over to the Basilicom and what luck, they let them in!

Compa managed to shut the door, sealing off the cold wind. "Ohhhh… That was so freezing! Our lives would have been in danger from a status ailment if we remained in the snow." Compa shivered.

"Yeah, some energy of some kind was totally getting drained whenever I was all talky. Like my soul was trying to jump ship." Neptune nodded tiredly.

Then, a man who wore white robes and a priest hat came in, he is known as the Sanctified. "Are you okay? You people hardly looked layered enough to travel in the snow." He asked in concern. "Hey!" Naruto growled, IF pushed him aside.

"They're just whining. It wasn't all that cold. Does this have something to do with Lowee's goddess?" IF asked, most of the female members of the party, Neptune and Zoey included were at the fireplace getting warm.

"Ooh, nice. It's so warm and cozy in here. I dunno how to explain the difference with words alone!" Neptune beamed, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace.

Neptune turned to face the Sanctified. "So yeah, to the point. Do you know where strong monsters are around here?" She asked. "Yes, we're traveling the world, finding Key Fragments and fighting monsters." Risa added.

"Why not go to the Central Basilicom, Entremets, if you're curious about monster research?" The Sanctified suggested. "Are you sure? When we were in Lastation, a Basilicom shoo us out." Charolette asked in concern.

"Oh yeah… I heard about the corrupted Parliament in Lastation. Not to worry, Lowee is different than Lastation." The Sanctified reassured.

"This Basilicom is just a local branch." He added. "There are two Basilicoms in Lowee?" Compa gasped then continued. "Then there are two goddesses! They must be twins!"

The Sanctified laughed heartily. "No, no. Each city in Lowee has its own local Basilicom to govern the area. The Central Basilicom, also known as Entremets, is where all local Basilicoms are managed. Our CPU resides there." He explained.

"Okay. So if I go there, I can bug them about monsters and say hi to the goddess, right?" Neptune asked. "Yeah, I'll give you a map to find it. The roads there can be a bit harsh, so be careful." The Sanctified gave her the map.

"Great…" Inuyasha snarled. "Back in the fricking cold again…"

The party exited the local Basilicom and were following the map to the Central Basilicom. The party were getting a bit cold.

"…Brrrr. It's so cold, my butt's frozen. I think. I wanna curl up by a fire with some hot chocolate and a big blanket." Neptune complained. "Shut up, Neptune…" Shikimaru growled. 'This is so troublesome….' He thought to himself.

"It's really not that cold. We're not even dressed heavily, well some of us at least. If you're that cold, do you want my hot pack?" IF got out a hot pack. Neptune however got the wrong idea.

"Hot pants! What! What's that sort of thing doing in Lowee? This's supposed to be a magical fantasy world of fun!" Neptune shouted. "Hot pack. Pack." IF corrected her. "I brought stuff from Planetune just in case. Trade if off every few minutes."

"Oh, yeah! Okay, I get it. You're after me, Compa. Then Zoe." Neptune told them as she used the hot pack, then gave it to Compa. "Th-Thank you so much! It looks like Entremets is located through the forest." Compa looked at the map.

"Why the hell would they build their main Basilicom there?" Yusuke asked annoyed. "Yeah, it should be made more accessible for normal people." Ino complained.

"It's a sacred place for the goddess. This way, morons like Nep and Naruto can't wander in, break stuff, and leave stuff so easily." IF explained. Naruto glared at IF and said sourly "I don't like you…" "Well boo hoo." IF sneered.

"I see!" Neptune realized something. "…Wait, you made it sound like I'm suspicious or something…" She glared at her friend. "…it looks like this forest, meant to turn away travelers, has become a monster's den." Renee explained.

"Hah, no worries! We can handle it." Sakura grinned. 'Yeah, you tell them, Sakura!' Sakura's inner self cheered. The party pressed forward.

1 hour later

"Take this!" Kenshin shouted as he sliced the Gyuki's head off, blue blood spruted from its corpse as it fell down on its back, dead.

"And another monster bites the dust!" Neptune gave a thumbs up. Neptune then brought up a question. "Hey Zoe? Do you have any admirers back in your world?" Nep-Nep asked. Zoey blushed madly.

"Wh-What sort of question is that?" Zoey stammered. "Well, do you like someone back from your world? Is he cute or something?" Neptune asked. "M-Mind your own business, Nep-Nep! …Stupid Neptune…" Zoey muttered embarrassed. The other four Mew Mews giggled at the sight.

"Looks like we're almost at the Basilicom…" Kakashi stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as they got near the Basilicom.

In Entremets…

A woman who wears pink church like clothes and a hat and has pink hair came in and bowed before the Basilicom's bed.

"Lady White Heart, some travelers are requesting an audience. What would you have me do?" The woman known as Financier asked. In the bed, there is a 12 year old looking girl who has light brown chestnut hair and she was wearing a white pajama like clothing with black squares in the bottom of her skirt with crosses or pluses on them for girls and she was reading a book.

"…I'm busy. Make them leave." Lady White Heart said coldly. "We've had fewer and fewer visitors coming due to the monsters and threatening magical girls. Perhaps we should try to be more welcoming…" Financier suggested uneasily.

"…You actually believed my ability to protect has weakened due to wavering faith?" White Heart said meanly. "A-Absolutely not! How could your protection ever weaken? However, we must do something to raise our reputation." Financier stammered as she sweat dropped.

White Heart was silent. "They may spread rumors how Lowee's CPU won't even greet travelers who came all the way through the snow to see her." Financier stated. "…It's not gonna work. You can't make me come out." White Heart stated meanly again.

"The Evangelist will give you a lecture if you keep that attitude!" Financier frowned. White Heart was silent then she sighed and said "…Fine. Let them in. I'll come out in a few." "…Understood." Financier nodded as she went to get Nep-Nep and the gang.

A few minutes later

Financier bowed before the bed with its shades. "…Excuse us. These 14 are the people waiting to meet with Lady White Heart. IF, Compa, Neptune, Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Ryoko Mitsurgi, Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Miyabi Tsukuyomi, Fate Testarossa and Risa Fukuyama. They are traveling the world in search of powerful monsters and trying to figure out why magical girls of long ago have appeared and starting attacking people. You lot are here to ask questions, correct? Please, please, please… be polite. Excuse me." Financier bowed politely as she left.

Neptune stepped forward. "Hiya goddess! It's our first time meeting you, for sure." Neptune grinned.

"…Neptune. The hell d'you think you're doing here with that fat, cheeky, stupid face?" White Heart spat coldly, Neptune's friends gasped in shock. Lady White Heart knows who Neptune is!

"Wait, how did you know Neptune?" Zoey demanded. "None of your damn business…." White Heart told her meanly. 'H-How rude! It's bad as the ones from Lastation!' Zoey frowned.

"St-Stupid face…? I guess I'm all flush and cheeky from the cold, a-and my face changes when I transform, but… blah!" Neptune sneezed.

"We're looking for an item called a Key Fragment. We want to know if you got any idea where…" Before Moka can finish, White Heart said meanly "…Item questing? What're you plotting?"

"Well, we gotta get them to save Histy. I thought you might wanna help us." Neptune said uneasily. Compa stepped forward. "Key Fragments are guarded by strong monsters. If you know of any dungeons where we can fight one…" Compa was interrupted by White Heart.

"…Save someone? That's good for you. You seem like you don't give a shit about anything else. I haven't heard of an item like that. Too bad." White Heart said coldly. "Well, what about monsters? Any ideas where we can go? Or is that trying to make us leave?" Fate frowned. 'This CPU… She reminds me of my past self…' She doesn't wanna relive those painful memories.

"Hmph! Well, how about you ask the Basilicom these questions instead?" White Heart sneered from her bed. "But, but, but this is your land! You gotta know it like the back of your head, right? If you're busy, we can come back later. When're you free? Tomorrow? The day after? The day after that? After that? That?" Neptune suggested.

"…Never. I told you I don't know. I don't think such an item exists in Lowee. And it's the back of your hand, idiot." White Heart remarked scarstilily. "But…But Histy said there's one on each landmass. In fact, we already got one on Planetune." Bridget stammered.

"…This isn't Planetune." White Heart told her coldly. "Then… monsters or magical girls? Anywhere strong monsters or brainwashed magical girls gather?" Neptune smiled nervously. "…You're really pissin' me off. I said to ask the Basilicom. I don't care anymore." White Heart said angrily.

"Would that other woman know? I think her name is Financier." Tsukune guessed. "Oh yeah! We are magical girls too, but we're not brainwashed by an evil woman. Plus, the five of us have the Ultimate Magic!" Kikki beamed.

"…The Ultimate Magic? It's nothing but a myth, nothing more." White Heart told her coldly. "Oh yeah! Have you heard of someone named Histy? Her full name is-" Before Neptune can finish, White Heart snaps.

"Holy crap, shut the hell up! I said I don't know! Such nerve, showing yourself in front of me like this. Enough! Don't ever come back! And I fi ever catch any of you wandering near this Basilicom, it's the fricking death prenatally for you!" White Heart scream angrily.

"Augghhhhh!" Zoey growled, an anger vein on her forehead. "Forget it! We'll find the Key Fragment ourselves! Come on guys!" Zoey stomped off, her friends except for Neptune followed her. "But…" Neptune stammered, but she reluctantly nodded as she left.

A few seconds later, White Heart now wears white clothes with a white hat with unique designs and was outside her bed.

"…Raising your voice like that…. Rather shameful for a goddess to have such barbaric manners, Lady White Heart." A somewhat familiar voice stated as the source of the voice came in, she wore royal holy priest clothes and she has familiar dark grey skin kinda like Hishe-ko from Darkstalkers.

"…Conversation. You were here?" White Heart asked. "…An Evangelist's job is to propagate beliefs regarding me to other lands, right?" She added coldly. "Well, you need to support my teachings by acting like a goddess, otherwise…" Conversation stated sternly.

"Ugh, this is so annoying…! Did you just come back to lecture me, you pasty old hag! Why d'you think I promoted you from Chamberlain to Evangelist? Get a freakin' clue! Stop breathing down my damn neck!" White Heart snapped again.

"…I can't do that until you stop having your little violent, childish tantrums. By the way, one of those girls mentioned they have the Ultimate Magic, Kikki wasn't it? Why did you shoo them away?" Conversation demanded.

"I told them, the Ultimate Magic doesn't freakin' exist. It's just a fucking myth!" White Heart growled, an anger vein on her forehead. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Lady White Heart. It does exist and I can feel its power from those five girls. I want you to go after them in your HDD form and bring those five girls to me." Conversation stated.

"…I don't give a shit on who those five brats are. Do it yourself!" White Heart said meanly. "If you refuse to go after them, I will ask the Basilicom to post that embarrassing picture of you on the web." Coversation smirked evilly. White Heart's eyes turned white dotted upon hearing that.

"Y-You wouldn't dare! Fine! I'll go after them!" White Heart stammered. "Good. I'll be gone for awhile again, so be sure to watch your attitude as Lady White Heart and brings those five girls to me when I return." Conversation stated as she left.

White Heart stared at the window. '…Damn it! Why do I have to bring back a bunch of bratty girls who have something that doesn't exist!' She thought angrily to herself.

To be continued…

Next time: The Helpful Alchemist: Gust Appears!

White Heart: Well, Gust will appear next chapter. Sorry for the language in this chapter. Musashi decided to put it in. Anyway, be sure to see the next frigging chapter in this fic or else….


	27. The Helpful Alchemist

Me: The moment you all have been waiting for… The appearance of Gust!

Chapter 24: The Helpful Alchemist: Gust Appears!

"That CPU was downright rude!" Corina frowned. The party were discussing what to do in Lowee in one of Lowee's towns. "Wh-What should we do? We can't find info on this land's Key Fragment with a rude goddess like that." Hinata stammered.

"Uh guys…?" the party turned to see Neptune with a red nose and she is running a fever. "I feel sick…" Neptune said wearily as she sneezed.

"Oh no! Nep-Nep! We need to get you to an inn, stat!" Compa panicked, the party check in a hotel to get Nep-Nep treated.

At the inn

Neptune was in bed and sneezing. "Compaaaaa, I'm feeling icky-sticky. Can you check my temperature and stuff?" Neptune wailed. "Oh, you may have a cold. It's because you never use the covers when you sleep and due to being out in the cold weather in these clothes. You should be more careful about that." Compa closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hold on a minute and I'll make you some good medicine." Compa got out her synthesis kit and was checking for a recipe for medicine for any type of illness. Compa found it and begin making it, but a few seconds later, she failed and it didn't work. "Are ya done yet?" Neptune complained.

"Why isn't it working?" Bridget gasped. IF stepped forward. "Let me handle this. Sometimes, beginner's luck works." IF was about to try, but Compa stopped her.

"No! I want to help Nep-Nep!" Compa protested. "But you're not doing it right… Come on…" IF reasoned. "Oh brother…" Fate sighed, suddenly, a ten year old girl came charging in.

The girl is about maybe 10 years old, has brown hair, she wore blue clothes with many items on her utility belt, big white gloves that sorta resembles Mickey Mouse's gloves, and on her head is a fluffy big rabbit like hat with living eyes. The main members of the party were surprised by her appearance.

"Wha?" Tsukune gasped. "Who are you?" "I can't watch any longer! Let Gust take care of it!" The girl known as Gust grabbed Compa's kit and began work. "Who are you?" Zoey blinked. "I am Gust." Gust introduced herself.

Gust began her work. "Mix Potion A and Potion B, then add powder." Gust added the ingredients to the medicine Compa was trying to make and a small explosion occurred in the medicine. That caught the main members of the party by surprised.

"…Glad we stood back. What was that minor explosion? Is it done?" IF asked. "…Synthesis failure." Gust sighed, then she smiled and said "Explosion is reaction caused by old ingredients. Wait here. Gust makes good medicine using her own ingredients." Gust got out her kit and began work.

A few seconds later, Gust has successfully made the medicine with no trouble at all.

"…There." Gust closed her eyes and smiled as she gave Compa the medicine, then she extended her hand. "Thank you. Um… what's this? Do you want me to shake your hand?" Compa asked cheerfully.

Gust opened her eyes and said "For ingredients and labor." Compa's eyes widen and said "What? You charge!"

"Oh yes. Valuable ingredients." Gust closed her eyes and smiled again. Then she added "I won't charge labor this time." IF smiled nervously and commented "…She must be pretty strict with money. Renee gave Gust her money.

"This was an… unexpected expense." Compa sighed as she gave Neptune the medicine.

Later, the main members of the party were talking with Gust.

"So you're traveling alone while selling items you synthesize?" Ryoko asked amazed. Gust nodded. "You're so young but such a hard worker." Moka closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I'm one impressed nurse-in-training." Compa added with a smile of her own.

Gust closed her eyes and smiled while rubbing the back of her head and simply said "Heh, you flatter. Tell Gust if any items needed. Gust will make for cheap." "Really? Then if we see each other again, you tell us what ingredients you need for something, ok?" Zoey smiled warmly at the item selling girl.

"We'll go gather them for you." Kikki added. "You will?" Gust gasped happily. "Gathering is challenge. That is wonderful!" "Gust, you're our friend now." Compa closed her eyes and smiled. Gust closed her eyes and smiled as well and said "Yes. Friends!"

IF and Renee were watching them bond. "They seem to be getting along." IF smiled. "IF…" Renee said. IF looked at her ally. "…I think we found our good alchemist." Renee smirked. IF nodded. "Wait, where's Nep?" IF realized something. They heard a loud snoring and they turned and laughed heartily to see Nep-Nep asleep. She must have fallen in a deep sleep after taking the medicine.

With a cute wave, Gust said her good byes and left on her own journey. Will our heroes recruit her into their team the next time they see her?

To be continued…

Next time: The White Demon Strikes! Another Nep-Nep Hater?

White Heart: Next episode, I finally go head to head with Nep-Nep even though she doesn't remember me. Then after that, it will be Queen's Blade where three of the characters from that show will join our heroes, but the rest of the QB characters will be scattered over Gaminidustri, some will join Neptune and her pals while others will join forces with the Mistress, anyway, I'm done with this chapter, see you next time.


	28. Another Nep Nep Hater?

Chapter 25: The White Demon Strikes! Another Nep-Nep Hater?

"Alright guys, we're gonna go visit the Basilicom again." Neptune grinned. The main members of the party after Neptune recovered a few hours ago looked at her.

"Are you sure? The CPU shoo us out last time." Bridget said seriously. "Not to worry! Financier contacted us about dungeons where we might get some info. She told us to meet her at the Basilicom." Neptune reassured them.

"Sounds good." Moka nodded. "Let's gather everyone and head to Entremets."

At the Basilicom

Financier gave Naruto the maps of the dungeons. "These are all our monster-infested dungeons. Are you sure you'll be fine? They're very formidable." Financier said uneasily.

Naruto grinned and said "Don't worry! We have Sensei Neptune with us! Believe it!" Forte sighed and whispered to Ranpha "How long will Neptune and the others keep up this charade?"

"Not long, Nep and the others said they found a good alchemist to make the forget me potion, but they have to meet her again and find words to get her into our party." Ranpha whispered.

"Yep! We can handle this! Nothing will stop a army party like us!" Neptune boasted. Financier sweat dropped and said "…Overly confident people like you tend to trigger death flags pretty quick. However, you seem like you're okay with it."

Neptune snorted and said "Oh, pshh! Death flag! I'll snap it in half and toss it in a recycle bin, because I'm environmentally conscious!" Financier raised her eyebrows in humor.

"A recycle bin, eh? How modern of you . Anyhow, good luck monster hunting." Financier bowed politely as she left. Suddenly, they heard "Pardon me, you there. I heard you were talking about monster hunting. Have you heard of Overlord Momus?" It was the Evangelist walking up to the party, Hiei glared at her as she glared back at him.

"An Overlord, him? Well we did hear about this Overlord Mormus." Kuruma stated calmly. "As I thought. These monsters are Overlord Momus' loyal vassals. You will face judgment if you defeat them." She warned.

"So… You're telling us not to fight them? I don't know if we can manage that!" Compa frowned. "That's unfortunate. You must thin you're saving this world by fighting them…. This world is already hopeless." The Evangelist frowned.

"As a servant to a goddess, I should never utter such things. However, even the goddesses are not absolute. Your efforts will go to waste. You're all still young. Don't risk your lives doing this." She advised.

"Wh-Why are you saying all this to us! We're trying to do more than sit and wait!" Compa frowned. "Yeah! We can kick this Overlord's ass!" Kuwabara added.

"…Impossible. The Overlord is so strong, even the original goddess was barely able to seal him away. The current goddesses had no choice but to escape to this world and get away from danger. All of the goddesses, except one, came down to their lands at once. That should be enough proof. They stood no chance against the Overlord, ran away and let Celestia get ravaged."

"How scary…" Charlotte whimpered. "Besides, I saw it myself. The messenger's punishment by the Overlord's hand. You, too, will eventually… And you may end up like those brainwashed magical girls… They lived after failing to defeat the Overlord to try to overthrow him, but someone may be controlling the brainwashed magical girls…" The Evangelist stated.

"Hmm…" Hiei glared at the Evangelist. "Tell us, miss. Do you know someone by the name of the Mistress? She is the reason those brainwashed magical girls are attacking people." He pressed on. The Evangelist gritted her teeth. "I'm afraid I don't know someone by that name."

"I betcha that messenger was like mid-boss level. We can't save the universe if we're scared of a weakling like that!" Neptune snorted. The Evangelist gritted her teeth angrily and growled quietly.

"Yeah, but thanks for story time.. How could a Overlord like that exist? Is he seeking the Ultimate Magic as well?" IF was checking her phone while talking at the same time. "Who knows? But I'm warning you…" The Evangelist frowned.

"Yeah whatever, lady. We need to do this to save all worlds." Inuyasha waved his hand boredly as the party left. The Evangelist watched them leave and formed a sinister smirk. 'Idiots… Of course Overlord Momus doesn't exist, I made him up. It's all part of my master plan to rule the universe! The Ultimate Magic will be mine… But that demon, Hiei… It's like he can see right through me… I need to be careful around him…'

The party entered a tower which has a dungeon and checked for a strong monster, but couldn't find any. After taking down a weak monster however…

"That was the dungeon Ms. Chamberlain told us about, but of course we didn't find anything. Let's go ask again." Compa sighed. Suddenly, Zoey heard a whizz sound and she and the others turned around and saw the blue girl from Zoey's dream! Zoey gasped in shock.

"…Hold it." The blue girl frowned deeply. Neptune gasped in awe and said "Whoa, sweet! Lowee has some totally tubular people! She's kinda… doesn't… match this land's theme, though." Some of the party members groaned at Nep-Nep's stupidity.

"…The outsiders can stay out of this. Neptune and those five half animal freaks are all I need." The blue haired girl issued. "You're after Nep, too! Geez, how does she attract stalkers? You can't make us go away that easily!" IF frowned as she and the others got out their weapons.

"That's right." Compa nodded with a serious look. "All of us are as one. We're a party!" "Yep! All as one. What now, eh? You still wanna fight?" Neptune challenged. The blue haired girl blinked at Nep-Nep's friends.

"… You're involving all of them? You've got no sense of… No, what you don't have are your memories. Neptune…!" The blue haired girl growled angrily as she charged at the party.

**Boss 10: Mysterious Enemy 2 or ME2**

"Time to transform and roll out!" Neptune transformed while the Mew Mews and their main friends transformed into their Ultimate Magic forms (A/N: Ya know, calling it the Ultimate Magic forms is a bit vauge, so let's call it the Ultimate Forms)

The blue haired girl blinked at the Mew Mews' Ultimate Forms. 'So… Conversation was right… The Ultimate Magic does exist!' ME2 smirked evilly. "If I kill all of you and Neptune and take your Ultimate Magic, I will become the Ultimate Goddess!" She lashed her hammer spear like weapon at the party, they dodged it.

"Not you too!" Corina frowned as she and Fate combined their attacks to give ME2 some decent damage.

"Damn it!" ME2 growled angrily as she fired gun shots at Inuyasha who blocked it with Tetsusaiga and he shouted "Wind Scar!" He unleashed his favorite attack on ME2, giving her some big amounts of damage.

Neptune and Me2 clashed weapons. "What did I do to you? We met before…. Right?" Neptune asked. "Shut up, bitch!" ME2 growled angrily as she tried to slash Neptune with her weapon, but Neptune blocked it and slashed ME2 three times and added Jumping Arts to her combo.

"Crap!" ME2 growled angrily as Yusuke shouted "Spirit Shotgun!" Yusuke's fist glowed with spirit energy and he fired it, hitting ME2 for big damage followed by a holy arrow from Kagome. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched her weapon at ME2, hitting her and knocking her to the ground.

"Grrr… shit!" ME2 gritted her teeth angrily as she charged at Sano and jabbed him three times before knocking him to the ground. "Kick of Punishment!" Reverse Moka's leg glowed with dark energy as she kicked ME2 really hard in the chest, knocking her into a wall, making the rubble fall on top of her.

The party eyed the rubble for about 1 minute before ME2 made a explosion, freeing herself and boy, does she looked pissed!

Natsuru hurled her fireballs at ME2 while Akane fired her gunshots at her, making the damage add up. ME2 charged at the two and slashed them three times.

Houki and ME2 clashed weapons for about 90 seconds till ME2 got the upper hand and jabbed Houki three times. Ichika growled angrily as he slashed ME2 three times, catching her off guard.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed fire at ME2, giving her damage while Chouji puffed up and turned into a human giant ball and slams on ME2 three times, giving her big hurt. Forte didn't hesitated by firing her gun at ME2, giving her small damage.

Compa fired her syringe shots at ME2, giving her medium damage. IF and ME2 clashed for about 50 seconds till IF got the upper hand and used Spectral Edge, a 3 hit attack to give ME2 three times the hurt.

"Hyper Tambourine Trench!" "Thunder Bullet!" Kikki launched her powered up version of her attack while Fate fired thunder bullet shots from Bardiche, giving ME2 bigger damage.

ME2 was holding her arm in pain, it was bleeding slightly. Neptune and Zoey stand side by side and glowed with that familiar energy of their ultimate attack. "Rose Neptunia!" The attack hit ME2 slamming her into the wall, this time, rubble did not fall on her.

ME2 was panting heavily as the party aimed their weapons at her. "…I screwed up? No, I just haven't gotten my full powers back. …The Ultimate Magic will be mine, so keep it safe for me." ME2 swore as she warped out of sight.

Neptune in her HDD form was in thought. "Why was she after me and Zoe and the others? I don't understand. I don't recall ever meeting her before." She wondered. "Well, you are an amnesiac. That Ms. Newtype might be an old acquaintance." Compa guessed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be shocked if you've pissed off a few people in the past before you lost your memory." IF frowned. "Maybe Nep-Nep got her ass whopped by that Newtype and maybe that's why she got buried in the ground." Kuwabara guessed. Hiei muttered "Idiot…"

"What sort of people would do that? She was stuck on the ground like a spear. So, shouldn't they be satisfied now?" Kaoru wondered. "Yeah! It's very rude of her to keep holding a grudge. She's like… like… a Nep-Nep addict!" Compa frowned as she puffed her cheeks in anger.

'Nep-Nep…' Zoey looked at her friend in worry.

To be continued…

Next time: The Queen's Gate: Busty Warrior Women From Another World!

Me: Next time, Reina, Jean, Cute and Tomoe will join our heroes after Nep accidently activates the Queen's Gate, sending those four and the rest of the Queen's Blade Combatants to Gaminidustri!

White Heart: So you better stay tune or else!


	29. The Queen's Gate

White Heart: WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CHEETOS?! (White Heart looks like a crazed dog)

Me: Uh… (Noticed the audience) Oh! Uh, hey! I guess it's been awhile since I worked on this fic, Hehehe. If you're wondering why Lady White Heart is like that, she… forgot her pills… Yeah.

Black Heart: Oh geez, she forgot to take her pills? This won't end well… (Sweat dropped)

White Heart glares at Black Heart.

White Heart: Where are my Cheetos, Black Heart?! Without them, I'll die! (Foam forming at the mouth)

Black Heart: Uh, you're a goddess, well until the end of this story and possibly the sequel to this wonderful story, so you don't need Cheetos…

White Heart: LIAR! (Whips out sword and was walking towards me and Black Heart menacely)

Me: Uh, hey, White Heart. Let's not do anything we might regret in life… O_o (Me and Black Heart screamed as we run for our lives with White Heart chasing us.

Green Heart: Since Musashi-Sama and Black Heart are preoccupied at the moment, here is Chapter 26 with Reina, Tomoe, Cute and Jean from Queen's Blade and Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos. Enjoy!

Chapter 26: The Queen's Gate: Busty Warrior Women From Another World!

"…Nep! Nep, wake up!" IF whacked Nep in the head while she was sleeping. "Zzzzzz… Eh, wha?" Neptune yawned as she got up from her bed in one of Lowee's inns.

"I just received an email about something about one of Gaminidustri's most variable treasures. I already woken up our main party members, you know, the ones who can use the Ultimate Magic. It could be a clue to why our otherworldy guests are here in Gaminidustri." IF stated seriously.

"S-Seriously?! Coolies! Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Neptune whispered excitedly as she got up and rushed out, not making a sound. IF sighed. "It's 5 in the morning. I just hope we get our morning bath after this…" IF shook her head as she followed Neptune out of the inn and to some ruins.

(Meanwhile… in another world…)

Reina Vance, a contestant for the Queen's Blade, is busy fighting for her life against the Swamp Witch's minions. Aiding the Traveling Warrior are her three closest companions, Cute, a rookie fighter turned veteran after recent events which lead them to defend Grainos from the Swamp Witch.

There's Tomoe, a warrior miko from the land of Himonato. Currently, her homeland is held hostage and she needs to win the Queen's Blade to free it. And there's Jean… The perverted guardian of Cute who likes Tomoe best.

The rest of their friends and rivals are fighting the good fight. But they must face a giant monster known as the Great Snake Demon to save all of Grainos for now.

Reina panted heavily as she slams her blade down on the ground and looked up, the Great Snake Demon was approaching at a alarming rate. Cute, Jean and Tomoe ran up to their friend in concern.

"This doesn't look good…" Cute grimaced. "That demon looks tough. I don't know if we can beat a monster that size…" Tomoe glared at the monster slithering its way towards its target.

"I-I-I guess this is how it ends!" Jean wailed. Reina sighed. Jean can be cowardly at some times, but he is a powerful healer. But he's out of juice right now. She only hoped that a miracle will happen. Be it from the Angels or some other force at work.

You are right about the other force at work, Reina…

(Back in Gaminidustri…)

The main party members were staring at an ancient portal like gate in some ruins. Most of the party members looked at it in wonder.

"What do you think it is?" Kikki gasped in awe. "Don't know. But there should be a mural that tells what it is." Ryoko guessed. Fate noticed the mural next to the gate. "Ah, there we go." The main party members except for Neptune who was fixated on the portal walked up to the mural.

"Iffy, think you can translate it?" Tsukune asked the Treasure Hunter. IF smirked and said "No prob! This will only take a sec." IF got out one of her phones and scanned the mural. 50 seconds later, she got her results.

"There we go. I will read it out loud." IF cleared her throat and began to read it out loud.

**"This is the Queen's Gate… A portal to other worlds created by our ancestors in their time on Gaminidustri… It was crafted from the materials needed to create portals to other worlds, thus, the Queen's Gate was born.**

**But… We feared that there are those who will use the Queen's Gate for evil and exploit its uses. So we hidden it away so we hope it won't be used for bad use.**

**I will only hope that there are those who will use it to get help from those worlds to help us in our current crisis during the Great War…"**

"And that's it. The message ends here." IF stated. "What is this Great War?" Miyabi wondered. "The Queen's Gate…?" IF repeated the name, then it hit her. "Of course! This must be the legendry Queen's Gate! Legends say it was created by the ancestors of the people of Gaminidustri. It is said to bring in people from other worlds and pieces of said worlds as floating lands of a landmass." IF stated.

"I wonder if it is still working…" Risa placed her hand on her chin in thought. "W-What if some big scary monster will come out of the Queen's Gate?" Compa shivered.

"Who knows?" Corina shrugged. IF noticed Nep-Nep was missing. "Wait… Where's Nep? …Oh crap!" IF has the white dotted eye looked as she saw Neptune touched the Queen's Gate, it began to glow and emitted a blue portal like hue.

"Hey guys!" Neptune waved cheerfully. "I think this weird gate thingy is activating!" "Nep you idiot! This is like what happened with the Dim Gate in Lastation!" IF growled angrily.

(Back in the Queen's Blade world)

Reina and her three companions have nearly wounded the Great Snake Demon and Reina was ready to deliver the finishing blow. But then, a giant laser beam hit the Great Snake Demon, obliterating it in the process. Reina landed safely and she, Tomoe, Cute, Jean and the rest of the Queen's Blade combatants including the Swamp 3 stared at the huge light getting bigger and bigger until it engulfed everything and everyone in sight.

(Back in Gaminidustri…)

"Nep-Nep! What did we tell you about activating strange machines that are linked to different worlds?!" Corina growled at Neptune's stupidity. "I'm sorry!" Neptune wailed. "It put a spell on me, honest!"

Suddenly, our heroes heard screams. "Hear that?" Renee tensed, then out popped Reina, Tomoe, Cute and Jean. The portal disappeared and the Queen's Gate shut down for now.

"Ow…" Reina grunted as she slowly got up. She and her companions saw our heroes. "W-Wha…?" Reina gasped. "Where are we?" Tomoe wondered as she slowly got up, followed by Cute and Jean.

Jean noticed the cute girls in the party and drooled pervertedly. Cute noticed that and whipped out her hammer and bashed Jean in the head with it, he groaned in pain as she was knocked out. It was then, Neptune was in front of Reina in a flash and smiled at her.

"Hiiiiiiii! My name's Neptune! You can call me Nep-Nep. Like, what is your favorite food, and how do I get a big chest like yours?! Oh, how I envy you!" Neptune drooled. "Um…" Reina smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

IF dragged Neptune by the ear and after that, she walked up to Reina and said "Maybe we should talk it over at a bath. It's almost 6:00 AM." IF smiled.

(At Lowee's public bath for girls and women…

The main party members except for Tsukune and the newcomers except for Jean were all naked and relaxing in the bath. It was their morning bath and they feel they need to explain everything to their new friends.

"First, let's start things off…" IF stated, her hair wet from soaking in the bath water. "My name is IF. These are my companions. Compa, Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Ryoko Mitsurgi, Moka Akiyasha, Fate Testraoss, Risa Fukuyama and the one who brought you guys here is Neptune." IF introduced everyone to their new friends.

"Right. My name is Reina Vance of the House of Vance." Reina smiled. "My name is Tomoe. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tomoe smiled politely. "My name is Cute." Cute bowed politely.

"So… Where did you guys come from? We don't know how to use the Queen's Gate to send you guys home. Sorry…" Compa bowed in apology.

"It's alright, Compa. We come from a world that is not like your world. In that world, a tournament held every 4 years called the Queen's Blade determines the ruler of that kingdom. But only strong and beautiful women can enter. We're contestants there, well, except for Cute." Tomoe explained.

"Cool…" Kikki gasped in awe. "But I don't understand…. Why do they do that to pick their new ruler?" Moka asked confusedly. "It's our world's tradition. It can't be helped." Cute stated.

"So why did you two enter this Queen's Blade?" Compa asked. Reina looked down, but not at her naked breasts. "I am a traveling warrior, fulfilling my mother's wish of becoming an adventurer. I left my home to fulfill my mother's dream." Reina sighed sadly.

"Oh wow…" Bridget looked down in sadness as well. "I have to leave my father, my two sisters and life at the House of Vance behind and travel to become stronger." Reina stated.

"That really sucks leaving your family behind like that. But you have to fulfill your mother's dream of being an adventurer. I admired that. We're adventurers ourselves." IF smiled.

"What about you, Tomoe? Why did you enter this Queen's Blade?" Renee asked, washing her hair. Tomoe looked down. "I want to save my homeland, Himanoto. It's held hostage by an evil group and if I win the Queen's Blade, I will gain the strength to help it. But I think Reina is a better choice of saving my homeland if she wins the Queen's Blade."

"I'm still thinking about it, Tomoe. I don't know if I'm ready to become a powerful ruler of a kingdom." Reina smiled. "How about you, Cute? Why did you join Reina and Tomoe on their quests?" Corina asked Cute with a smile.

"That… I can't explain right now. But I will tell you eventually." Cute pressed her fingers together nervously. "So why are you girls traveling this world called Gaminidustri?" Reina asked our heroines.

"Why…" Neptune grinned as she stood up, not caring about her nakedness. "We're on a mission to save the universe!" She proclaimed proudly. "Save the universe, huh… From who?" Tomoe smiled and almost sweat dropped.

"The Mistress…" Ryoko frowned. "Who?" The three Queen's Blade combatants asked confusedly. "She's this evil mean wicked woman who has kidnapped magical girls from Zoey and her friends' world and brainwashed them to do her evil bidding. She's doing this because she wants the Ultimate Magic. The most powerful magic in existence. Zoey and her friends have it and we must not let the Mistress get her hands on it." Compa explained on who the Mistress is.

"How horrible! This Mistress woman is pure evil!" Reina gritted her teeth angrily at what the Mistress has done to Zoey's world. "Then you will help us?!" Moka beamed. "Of course." Reina smiled, then turned her head to face her friends with the same smile.

"What about you two?" Reina asked her companions. "Of course. I will be happy to help our new friends." Tomoe closed her eyes and smiled. "You bet! If this Mistress is as bad as the Swamp Witch and Dragon Priestesses, then ignoring her is a big no no! I will help out as well!" Cute said with determination.

"Then welcome to our team." IF smiled. "Um, Zoe…" Nep-Nep pressed her fingers nervously. "What is it, Nep-Nep?" Zoey asked her friend. "Can you… wash my back? Compa is too busy and Iffy, well, she won't do it." Neptune smiled.

"I think that will make Nep-Nep happy, Zoey." Compa smiled. "Um… Ok." Zoey blushed slightly. (A/N: There will be no yuri in this fic! I will make it a straight pairing fic!) Zoey got the washrag and got near Nep-Nep and her naked back.

Zoey stared at her friend's back. 'I can't believe I'm doing this… But it will make Neptune happy.' Zoey smiled slightly as she washed Nep-Nep's back. "Ah, that feels good…." Neptune purred.

Most of the female party members and the QB Combatants except for IF giggled at this increasing friendship between Zoey and Neptune.

"Zoe?" Neptune asked. "Yes, Nep-Nep?" Zoey smiled. "…For some strange reason, I feel relaxed and I forgotten about my troubles with you around. Can you wash my back again if we go to another public bath?" Neptune smiled softly.

"Of course, Nep-Nep. That's what friends do." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled as she washed Neptune's back.

To be continued…

Next time: Attack of Naraku's First Minion! Queen's Blade Warriors And Gaminidustri Heroes Unite!

Me and Black Heart were on a tree avoiding White Heart was clawing away at the tree bark like a rapid cat and foam at the mouth.

Me: Well, that was a pretty emotional chapter.

Black Heart: I agree… Green Heart, can you do some words for our viewers? We're tied up at the moment. (Sweat drops)

Green Heart: Right. Anyway, Musashi decided to put back in Green Green. Also, he decided to make a sequel to this story one day called Hyper Dimension Neptunia: The Legacy of Neptune 2: The Nicktoon Crossover with Spongebob, Fairy Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom and Invader Zim and maybe some few anime shows in it. Musashi-Sama will try to work on both this fic and the popular Xenoblade Chronicles: Xover Edition fic. Till then, tootles! (Smiles)

White Heart: My Cheetos!


	30. Kagura Strikes!

Me: Well, here is another chapter with Nep-Nep and gang VS Kagura, the first of Naraku's minions. Glad that White Heart has calm down.

White Heart: (Has Ice bag on her head) Ugh… I don't know what the hell happened to me…

Black Heart: So here is Chapter 27 of HDN: The Legacy of Neptune! Also, on another note, Musashi decided to limit the number of crossovers in this fic, so it would be what appeared first, but magical girl animes will not be limited, so on with the chapter!

Vert: Enjoy! (Giggles)

Chapter 27: Attack of Naraku's First Minion! Queen's Blade Warriors and Gaminidustri Heroes Unite!

As the friends got out of the morning bath, Neptune then remembered something. "Oh yeah. Who was that boy who was drooling all over us pretty girls anyway?" She asked. "Oh, that was Jean. He may be perverted, but he's really honest and a great healer." Cute stated.

Jean walked up to them. "So… How was the bath?" Jean smiled pervertedly. IF has an anger vein on her forehead and punched Jean in the face. He groaned.

"Please forgive him for that, Miss IF. Jean is really nice once you get to know him." Tomoe smiled nervously as she sweat dropped. "Well, we better. We better introduce you to the rest of our rag tag group of friends." IF sighed as she walked towards the inn.

"You'll like everyone we meet! They're from alternate worlds like you and some of them have really sexy bodies and one of them can turn into a girl!" Neptune beamed.

"Err…. Right." Reina smiled nervously, Cute and Tomoe looked at each other confusedly. "Reina, please be patience with Nep-Nep. She lost her memory after falling from the sky and hitting her head into the ground." Compa smiled. Reina and Tomoe has the white dotted eye look on their faces as a piano fell behind them.

"It's… kinda hard to explain right now." Zoey chuckled nervously.

Soon, the main members of the party introduced everyone to their newest members. Sakura and Ino glared at Reina and Tomoe's chests. "Like with that hussy, Renee, they better not get any idea of hitting on my Sasuke." Sakura stated vemously. "He's mine, you know?" Ino glared at her rival.

"So, what should we do now?" Corina asked as she drank her hot coco. IF checked her phone.

"Hey, there's a quest request at some snowy area near the Central Basilicom. Apparently, the soldiers are having trouble with some demon who can control the wind and only a certain number of party members can enter it. So basically, me, Compa, Nep, Zoey and her friends, Ryoko, Moka, Tsukune, Fate, Lisa, and Miyabi will go. The rest can get acquainted with our newest members." IF stated.

"Aw, but we'll miss out on learning about the HDD Jutsu!" Naruto pouted. "Be quiet Naruto and let them go!" Sakura growled, Naruto nodded in fear.

When the main party entered the dungeon, Zoey brought something up to Neptune. "Neptune?" Zoey asked her. "Yeah, Zoe?" Neptune looked at her friend oddly.

"You have lost your memory, but that doesn't bother you at all. Are you sure you're ok with traveling with us since you have amnesia?" Zoey asked her in concern.

"Aw, you worry too much, Zoe! We're a party and we got to stick together to rescue Histy, the magical girls held hostage by that meanie, the Mistress and save the universe! I don't care about my lost past at all. The point is, you're here with me, Zoe. And that makes me happy." Neptune grinned widely.

"Yeah… You're right." Zoey smiled softly. "So, quick question. In your world, do you have a secret crush or something?" Neptune asked eagerly. Zoey blushed madly. "W-What does that have to do with anything?!" Zoey stammered.

"Well, you can't hide it anymore, you got to have some love interest or something." Neptune asked, folding her arms and looked at the snowy sky. "Well… there's this… this one guy I liked… His name is Elliot…" Zoey blushed madly.

"Wow, this Elliot guy sounds charming. I would love to go on a date with him!" Neptune drooled. "N-Nep-Nep!" Zoey glared at her friend. "Hahaha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I think you should ask him out on a date once you get back to your world." Neptune smiled.

"R-Really?" Zoey blushed. "Really…" Neptune nodded with another a smile. "I don't know what to say… Thanks, Nep-Nep." Zoey smiled softly.

"Anytime." Neptune smiled. "Hey! Hurry up before we leave you two behind!" IF's voice called out to the two friends. "Coming, Iffy! Let's catch up with the others, Zoe!" Neptune grinned as she grabbed Zoey's hand and dragged her with her.

However, unbeknownst to the main party members, Naruto was peeking from a tree. Not only that, he dragged Reina, Tomoe, Cute and Jean with him.

"Naruto. We'll be in big trouble if Zoey, Neptune and their friends see us." Reina stated nervously as she looked at the Boy Who Would Be Hokage with a stern look.

"But I wanna learn how to use the HDD Jutsu so I can upstage that Sasuke!" Naruto stated excitedly. "Is that why you dragged us with you just to spy on them? And what's this HDD Jutsu? I have never heard of it from my home world." Tomoe stated.

"Sensei Neptune can do it and she's gonna teach me and my fellow nin how to transform into powerful warriors!" Naruto shouted energetically, Cute and Jean covered his mouth, Renee stopped to look behind her direction to see nothing there. She glared at the tree before she turned around and followed her friends.

"You almost gave us away, you idiot." Cute growled. "Yeah. Even I wasn't that loud." Jean nodded. "Who cares? Point is, we need to follow them so I can learn more about the HDD Jutsu." Naruto stated as e leaped on a tree branch, Reina and her friends looked at each other in concern.

The main party members looked around, there was no sight of the mysterious demon. "Weird… There's no sign of that demon who can control the wind…" Ryoko muttered as she puts her hand on a tree.

"You sure you got the info right, Iffy?" Miyabi asked IF. "I'm positive. That demon was seen around here." IF nodded as she looked around, ready for battle when she and the others at least expects it.

Then, the main party members turned to see Neptune making snow angels. "Neptune, we shouldn't be fooling around. We're looking for a demon." Fate scolded as she shook her head at Neptune's childish behavior. "Aw, come on, Fatey! Can't we at least have some fun while we're here?" Neptune whined as she stood up and folded her arms and pouted.

"We can have fun until we are finished with this mission…? Move!" Bridget gasped as the main party dodged a slice of wind which cut a tree in half. The main party members turned to see Kagura walking up to them.

"I see you're not slow in dodging my attacks. You must be Neptune…" Kagura held her fan close to her mouth. "Whoa! How did you know my name? Are… Are you one of those people who have a grudge against me for what I did whatsoever?" Neptune blinked as she looked at Kagura's kimono. "Love your kimono BTW." Kagura took that as an insult.

"A-Are you making fun of me?! I am Kagura, servant to Naraku…" She spat bitterly. "So, you're in league with Naraku, huh?" IF frowned as she got her claws ready she brought from Amazoo. The Mew Mews and Fate transformed while the rest of the normal main party members got into battle stances. Neptune got out her katana and pointed it at Kagura.

"Alright, Kagu…Gaga… Oh whatever! I'm gonna call you Kaggy. Prepare to feel the wrath of the heroes who are gonna kick Naraku's butt!" "K-Kaggy?!" Kagura gritted her teeth in anger.

**Mini-Boss 4: Kagura**

"Dance of Blade!" Kagura unleashed her attack on the main party members, they dodged it. "Force Combo!" IF rushed in and slashed Kagura 3 times with her claws.

Kagura summoned tornados and hurled them at Compa, she was hit. "Ow…." Compa sniffled as she held her knee.

"Compa!" Ryoko gasped, then she glared at Kagura and shouted "Take this!" She rushed in and slashed Kagura five times with her sword. "Damn it!" Kagura growled as she used more wind attacks. But the main party members dodged them.

"Silver Slash!" "Heart Arrow!" Corina and Renee combined their attacks to give Kagura some large dose of damage. "Haken Saber!" Fate shouted as her scythe turned red and slashed Kagura five times.

Kagura gritted her teeth as she launched more wind attacks, but the main party members weren't worried as they keep dodging them and hitting Kagura with attacks.

"Here's a shot!" Compa exclaimed cheerfully as she fired her syringe at Kagura, giving the wind demon some damage.

Neptune then joined the fray and clashed with Kagura, both blocking each other's blows. "You're pretty strong for a naïve little girl!" Kagura growled as she took slashes. "And you're nuthin' but a meany pants!" Neptune countered as she too took hits of her own.

Kagura growled as she used her wind technique to blast Neptune into a tree. Neptune groaned as she spat out a little blood and held her arm in pain. "Nep-Nep!" Zoey gasped as she charged at Kagura, but Kagura noticed her and used the same move on Zoey, knocking her into a tree as well.

Kagura smirked as she readies her fan. Naruto, Reina, Tomoe, Cute and Jean were watching in horror as Kagura was about to finish off Neptune. Reina couldn't hold her anger anymore. She stood up. "Wait! Reina-chan! You'll give away our position!" Naruto panicked. "I don't care! I can't just sit by and watch someone get killed by this demon!" Reina let out a battle cry as she too a leap of faith from the branch and thrusts her sword downward, hitting Kagura in the chest, blood fell on the snow.

Kagura screamed out in agony as Reina pulled out her sword. She rushed over to Neptune and Reina helped her up. "R-Reiny? What are you doing here?" Neptune moaned. "Never mind that, Nep-Nep. Can you stand?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah." Neptune nodded as she corrected herself and pointed her katana at Kagura. "Alright, Kaggy! You lost, fair and square! Either tell us where Naraku is and we'll tell him we finished off his loyal minion before we destroy him for good!" Neptune proclaimed.

"Loyal minion?!" Kagura growled. "Don't make me laugh! I'm not his trusted servant!" "Huh? Aren't you and Naraku allies?" Compa asked, now she was confused. "Allies?" Kagura frowned. "I am merely his slave… I never liked the terrible things he does to people. If I rebel against him, he'll kill me by destroying my heart. I will leave you now since you have beaten me. But be warned, Naraku is after you, Neptune and your five friends' Ultimate Magic so he increase his evil powers. I pray you and the mutt will kill him soon. Perhaps then, I will gain my freedom." Kagura stated sadly as she used a feather and flies out of here.

"I feel sorry for Kagura… Having to become a slave to that fiend Naraku…" Risa stated sadly. "I know that feeling…" IF nodded. Renee tensed as she used her whip to hit the tree Naruto and his group were hiding in. After it fell down, Naruto got up and noticed the girls staring at him.

"Um… Hehe…" Naruto chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Naruto, you got some splaining to doooooooo!" Neptune scolded.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Sympathy from the White Goddess

Me: Hmm, been while since I worked on this fic…

Black Heart: Yes, it has.

White Heart: Where the hell have you been, Musashi?! You forgotten us already?!

Me: No, no! I didn't forget you three. I was focus on my epic Dot Hack fanfic.

Green Heart: White Heart, leave Musashi-sama alone. He was struggling with finding a job and getting his fanfics down due to ideas being pumped into his brain.

Me: Thank you, Lady Green Heart.. Anyway, since Black Heart was voted the most popular girl in the HDN series…

Black Heart: Damn straight!

Me: …I was wondering if she should appear in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale as DLC? And since HDN Victory is coming out, I am doing my best to work on both fics. So please, tell me what you think.

Black Heart: And read and review!


End file.
